Amor prohibido
by Lunita K
Summary: [AU]Ellos se conocieron en el momento equivocado, se amaron a pesar de que la vida les impedía hacerlo y lucharon por ser felices juntos... [Lemon][SS] ¡EPÍLOGO UP! [Terminada]
1. Antes de ti

CCS pertenece a Clamp. En esta historia sólo tomé algunos personajes prestados para escribir...

"Normal" – Hablando.

"_Cursiva" – _Pensando.

----------------------------------------------------

Capítulo uno: "Antes de ti"

Era una mañana como cualquier otra. Una joven de hermoso cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, hermosos ojos verdes y un cuerpo de curvas envidiables se levantó de su cama. Apagó el despertador y fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Caminó hacia la cocina de su apartamento y puso a preparar el desayuno mientras de su amplio armario escogía la ropa que se pondría ese día. Eran las siete de la mañana y debía llegar a su oficina a las ocho y media. Tenía mucho tiempo. Como de costumbre.

"_Hoy tengo que comenzar la selección de personal y comenzar a realizar los balances de fin de año. Será un día ocupado" – _Pensó mientras se sentaba en su comedor a comer lo que había preparado. Algo rápido, como todos los días.

Después de desayunar y lavar los platos, tomó una ducha tranquila y se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga blanca. Se puso sus elegantes sandalias y tomó su exclusivo bolso de cuero negro. Salió de su casa y tomó el elevador que la llevaría del piso catorce del edificio hasta el sótano. Una vez allí desactivó la alarma de su Pugeot plateado y subió al vehículo. El amable portero del lugar le abrió la puerta del sótano y salió a la ciudad.

Nueva York. Hermosa ciudad, colmada de gente que va de aquí para allá cada uno pensando en lo suyo, sin pensar en los demás. Unos apurados para llegar a su trabajo, otros caminando sin rumbo fijo. Era la misma rutina de todas las mañanas. Y la mañana de ese lunes, no era la excepción.

Veinte minutos después y seguido de superar algunos embotellamientos comunes en la ciudad, la joven llegó al edificio donde estaba su oficina. Parqueó su carro y tomó por segunda vez en el día un elevador que se detuvo en el piso veintiuno de tan elegante edificación.

"Buenos días, Sakura" – Le saludó la amable recepcionista.

"Buenos días" – Respondió la joven mientras se dirigía a su elegante oficina.

Llegó a su escritorio, acomodó su bolso y se sentó en la silla de cuero. Pidió un café a su asistente, encendió la computadora y comenzó a revisar los papeles que había dejado pendientes desde el viernes anterior.

"Buenos días, Sakura" – Le saludó una hermosa mujer de cabello café hasta la cintura, ojos del mismo color y un cuerpo bien formado.

"Buenos días, Kim" – Respondió la ojiverde dedicándole una amable sonrisa, como sólo ella podía mostrar.

"Veo que has llegado muy alegre esta semana" – Comentó la aludida mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Sakura.

"Si, por lo menos descansé un poco en casa de mi padre" – Respondió la joven –"Además, pasé un rato inolvidable con mis sobrinos"

"Me alegro" – Dijo Kim – "Pero hoy tenemos mucho trabajo. A las diez de la mañana vienen diez candidatos para la vacante de sistemas y además de aplicarles el examen de admisión, también tenemos que hacerles entrevistas personales" – Dijo apesadumbrada.

"Si, lo sé" – Respondió Sakura – "eso será toda la semana".

"Bueno, si ya estás enterada, te dejo para que sigas trabajando. Hasta luego" – Dicho esto, la joven se levantó del asiento y salió de la oficina.

La ojiverde siguió revisando papeles toda la mañana. A las diez recibió los candidatos para la vacante de sistemas y le hizo una exhaustiva entrevista a cada uno. Después de eso comenzó a hacer los balances que tenía pendientes y justo al medio día terminó sus labores de la mañana.

Suspiró cansadamente y se estiró un poco. Se disponía a salir hacia el restaurante de enfrente junto con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, pero su teléfono celular la interrumpió. Sacó el aparato del bolso y miró el identificador. Era su novio, Kevin Jones.

"Hola, Kevin" – Saludó la castaña.

"Hola, Sakura" – Respondió el joven al otro lado de la línea – "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien ¿Y tú?" – Le preguntó para no parecer mal educada.

"Bien" – Dijo secamente – "¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar?"

"Kevin, mis compañeros me esperan en el restaurante. Mejor dejémoslo para otro día ¿Te parece?" – Se excusó la joven.

"Tenía ganas de verte, no nos vemos hace dos semanas" – Le reclamó él.

"De acuerdo, Kevin. Nos vemos en el primer piso del edificio en diez minutos ¿Te parece?" – Propuso ella ante la insitencia de su novio.

"De acuerdo" – Aceptó – "Nos vemos en diez minutos" – Le dijo para después terminar la llamada".

"_De nuevo un almuerzo tormentoso" – _Pensó Sakura mientras cerraba su oficina y se dirigía al elevador.

"¡Sakura!" – Gritó Kim a lo lejos – "¡Espera!"

La joven se detuvo antes de subir al elevador y esperó a su amiga – "¿Sucede algo?" – Le preguntó.

"Nada en especial" – Respondió la ojicafé – "¿Acaso no vas a almorzar al frente?"

"No" – Respondió ella – "Voy a almorzar con Kevin"

"¡¿Kevin!" – Exclamó Kim – "Igual, sé que van a salir peleando" – Dijo con honestidad.

"Ésta vez será diferente" – Respondió ella – "Trataré de que no haya peleas" – Dijo mientras subía al elevador y oprimía el botón del primer piso.

"Siempre dices lo mismo, amiga"

"Te digo que ésta vez será diferente. Te lo aseguro" – Afirmó la ojiverde mientras se despedía de su amiga – "Nos vemos en la tarde".

"Nos vemos" – Se despidó Kim mientras se dirgía en busca de sus compañeros.

"_Ésta vez será diferente" – _Repitió Sakura mecánicamente mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas que quedaban justo afuera del edifcio. Cinco minutos después llegó su novio. Un hombre de al menos veintiocho años de edad, cabello negro bien peinado y ojos del mismo color, llevaba un elegante traje de saco y corbata, y llegó en un hermoso convertible negro.

"Hola Kevin" – Dijo la ojiverde sin mucho ánimo.

"¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?" – Le preguntó el joven mientras la tomaba fuertemente entre sus brazos y la apretaba contra él.

"Suéltame, me estás lastimando" – Gimió ella mientras trataba de safarze de los brazos de su novio.

"Quería que supieras que mi hiciste mucha falta" – Se excusó él – "¿Qué te parece si vamos a un restaurante que conozco cerca de aquí?" – Le propuso.

Ella guardó silencio. Sabía que eso más que una propuesta, era una orden así que simplemente se encogió de hombros, caminó hasta la puerta del acompañante y se subió al vehículo.

En pocos minutos llegaron a un elegante restaurante del centro de la ciudad. El mesero los recibió preguntando si tenían reservación a lo que Kevin asintió. Después de eso, fueron acomodados en una mesa apartada de las demás.

"¿Tenías una reservación?" – Preguntó Sakura dubitativa.

"Así es" – Respondió él – "Pero dime, ¿qué te parece el sitio?" – Preguntó cambiando de tema.

"¿Estabas seguro de que iba a aceptar tu invitación?" – Preguntó la joven un poco enojada.

"¿Me estás regañando?" – Le preguntó el joven mirándola de manera desafiante.

"Olvídalo" – respondió ella y volteó su mirada hacia la ventana.

El mesero les llevó el menú y pidieron su comida. Vale aclarar que él pidió el plato más caro de la carta y ella simplemente un pequeño bistec con ensalada. La comida transcurrió como cualquier otra entre esa pareja. Kevin hablando de la posición económica de sus padres y ella simplemente escuchándolo sin mucho interés. Aunque siempre demostraba lo contrario. Hasta la hora de pagar la cuenta. Él fingió buscar su billetera pero _casualmente, _No la encontró.

"Saku, creo que he dejado la billetera olvidada en casa" – Comentó Kevin – "¿Podrías pagar esta vez?" – Preguntó poniendo cara suplicante.

Ella suspiró. No era la primera vez que su novio la invitaba a comer y después le pedía que pagara la cuenta, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario. Sacó de su billetera una de sus tarjetas de crédito y se la entregó al mesero quien prontamente se la devolvió y les agradeció por su estadía.

"_Hoy me salió barata la invitación a almorzar" – _Pensaba Sakura de camino al auto – _"Sólo fueron 350 dólares"._

Kevin dejó a Sakura en la oficina después de salir del restaurante y se dirigió a su casa. Él era el único hijo de Albert y Priscilla Jones, prestigiosos empresarios, por lo cuál se suponía su cuenta bancaria estaba llena de dólares, pero no era así. Sus padres le habían cortado todo el flujo de dinero desde hacía ya tres años, por lo cual se mantenía de dinero prestado o regalado de algunos familiares y amigos. Eso, hasta que conoció a Sakura Kinomoto. La cortejó a la manera antigua, la conquistó con hermosos poemas y ramos de flores, pero cuando comenzaron a salir seriamente mostró una cara diferente, de hombre agresivo e intimidante que manipulaba a Sakura a su antojo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura llegó a su oficina cansada. Eran casi las 14 hrs y pronto comenzaría su tarde de trabajo, pero haber pasado las últimas dos horas en compañía de su novio la había dejado agotada. Entonces ¿Por qué seguía con él?. La respuesta era simple y sencilla. No quería quedarse sola.

Se sentó en su silla de cuero y suspiró pesadamente. Pidió de nuevo un café a su secretaria y se dispersó un poco antes de empezar a trabajar. A eso de las 16 hrs o cuatro de la tarde, su mejor amiga la llamó.

"Sakura" – Le dijo una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea.

"¡Hola Camille!" – Respondió la joven animadamente – "¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien" – Respondió la amiga.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó Sakura ante la frialdad de su amiga.

"en realidad nada especial" – Respondió Camille – "Sólo te llamaba para invitarte tomarnos un trago esta noche, quiero presentarte a alguien"

"¿Hoy?" – Preguntó la ojiverde dubitativa – "Camille, hoy es lunes..."

"Te prometo que no demoraremos" – Dijo ella suplicante – "Quiero presentarte a mi nuevo novio"

"¿Novio?" – Preguntó Sakura sorprendida – "No me habías contado nada"

"No quería comentarte nada hasta que fuera formal. De hecho ya llevamos saliendo dos meses" – Le confesó.

La joven suspiró. Sabía que no podría librarse de su amiga tan fácilmente – "De acuerdo, de acuerdo" – Le dijo – "Encontremonos en el bar de siempre, a las ocho de la noche ¿Te parece?".

"Perfecto" – Respondió Camille – "Si quieres llevas al monstruo de tu novio".

"No le digas así" – Reprochó Sakura – "Pero prefiero ir sola".

"De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos esta noche a las ocho en el bar de siempre. Bye" – Dicho esto la joven terminó la llamada.

A las seis y media de la tarde, Sakura se levantó de su escritorio, recogió sus cosas y salió de la oficina. Llegó a su casa, se dio un baño y se cambió. Se puso una falda de jean, unas botas hasta la rodilla negras y una camiseta del mismo color. Acomodó un poco su cabello y se maquilló suavemente. Salió de su departamento a eso de las siete y cuarenta. Subió en su auto y a las ocho ya estaba en el bar donde quedó de encontrarse con su amiga.

"_Camille... Siempre retrasada" – _Pensó divertida mientras tomaba un sorbo del wisky que había pedido para pasar el rato.

A pesar de ser un lunes, principio de semana, el bar estaba llendo de gente. Algunas parejas que disfrutaban una agradable velada romántica. También había grupos de amigos que festejaban y uno que otro sentado en la barra desahogando sus penas. Fue entonces cuando lo vio a él. Un hombre alto, de cuerpo atlético y bien formado, llevaba un jean y una camisa blanca y su cabello color marrón revolcado y sus preciosos ojos ámbar, tan profundos que podría perderse en ellos. Su semblante serio e imperturbable... _Sería_ el hombre perfecto, si no viniera tomado de la mano de una joven de cabello rojo y ojos negros, esa joven cuyo nombre era _Camille_ y que era la mejor amiga de Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS INICIALES DE LA AUTORA:

Hola! No he tardado mucho en subir otro fic. De nuevo, para los que no me conocen mi apodo es Lunita Kinomoto, tengo cuatro fics en ésta página, tres de ellos terminados. Para los que quieran saber más, los invito a mi perfil.

Bueno, como deben de estar pensando, este fic es un Universo alterno... No tengo mucho que decir, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos en las próximas actualizaciones. Espero que me dejen reviews para saber que les va pareciendo la historia.

Saludos,

Lunita Kinomoto.

_INICIADO EL 13 de Diciembre de 2005 / 18:56 hrs. Hora de Colombia._


	2. Antes de ti II

Nota importante: Al final del capítulo hay una escena subida de tono. Si eres susceptible a esas cosas, por favor no leas esto y si lo haces (Nunca hacen caso a las advertencias) ¡No digas que no te lo advertí!

CCS pertenece al grupo CLAMP. Ésta es una historia que hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

"Normal" – Hablando.

"_Cursiva" – _Pensando.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Era una mañana de lunes común y corriente. El joven se despertó a las 5:00 AM sin necesidad del despertador, se levantó y tomó un café para terminar de despertarse, se lavó la cara, se puso una sudadera y una camisilla y salió de su departamento, tomó el elevador y bajó desde el piso 23 del elegante edificio en que vivía y fue a trotar por las calles de Nueva York.

A esas horas de la mañana, la ciudad estaba sola. Hacía un poco de frío, pero él lo calmaba haciendo deporte. Trotó hasta las seis y media. Volvió a su departamento, tomó una ducha de agua fría y salió con sólo una toalla cubriéndole la parte baja de su cuerpo. Cualquier mujer moriría por pasar aunque fuera una noche con él y lo sabía. A sus veintiseis años de edad tenía un cuerpo perfectamente marcado, sus abdominales y sus pectorales definidos y su rostro era deliciosamente pulido, pero lo suficientemente serio para no parecer muy delicado. Sus ojos ámbar denotaban esa inmensa seriedad que mantenía y su cabello marrón alborotado le daba ese toque juvenil que lo hacía ver totalmente irresistible. Era como muchas mujeres lo decían, el hombre perfecto. Se vistió con un traje elegante, pantalón y saco azul oscuro, camisa blanca y una corbata a juego.

A las siete de la mañana, estaba preparando su desayuno y arreglando algunos papeles para introducir en su portafolio. Antes de salir se dio una última mirada en el espejo y trató de arreglar algunos mechones rebeldes sin mucho éxito. Por segunda vez en el día, tomó el elevador y bajó hasta el subterráneo del edificio, donde subió en su auto último modelo color plata y se encaminó hacia su oficina. Después de una media hora de recorrido, llegó a su oficina, piso 24 de un elegante edificio. Estacionó su vehículo y subió.

"Señor Li, muy buenos días" – Le saludó la recepcionista de la sede principal de Li International Business, donde él se desempeñaba como gerente.

"Buenos días, Hillary" – Saludó de manera cortés para después dirigirse a su enorme despacho.

Tomó asiento y abrió su portafolio para sacar los papeles que había introducido en su departamento. Comenzó a revisarlos y a hacer algunas llamadas. Durante toda la mañana se reunió con diferentes representantes de otras empresas para concertar importantes negocios que harían de Li International Business una compañía más sólida. Tuvo un almuerzo de trabajo en uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos de la ciudad y pudo descansar a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la cafetería del edificio para refrescarse y fumar un cigarrillo.

"Has tenido un día agitado, amigo" – Le saludó un hombre de cabello café oscuro y ojos del mismo color.

"Y hoy apenas es lunes, Henry" – Le respondió mientras su semblante serio se tornaba aliviado y divertido.

"Y cuéntame, Shaoran, ¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana con tu nueva adquisición?" – Le preguntó Henry mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro en señal de1 complicidad.

El aludido sonrió – "De maravilla" – Respondió mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa pícara – "Camille y yo pasamos un fin de semana delicioso" – Comentó para después darle una aspirada a su cigarrillo.

"Oye, veo que es en serio la cosa" – Apuntó el hombre al notar la expresión de su amigo – "¿Por fin conseguiste a alguien que te amarre?" – Preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Camille es una mujer sensacional, amigo" – Dijo a manera de respuesta el ambarino – "Ella tiene algo que me tiene bastante atraído y mientras más dure, mejor"

"Espero que con esta si te vaya bien, Shaoran" – Dijo Henry – "Ahora, te dejo aquí descansando, tengo algunos asuntos legales que resolver en la compañía" – El hombre salió de la cafetería y se encaminó hacia su despacho, a seguir laborando como el encargado de los asuntos legales de Li International Business.

Shaoran tiró su cigarrillo y subió a su oficina. Al llegar encontró en su celular dos llamadas perdidas de su novia Camille, con quien llevaba saliendo dos meses, pero que lo tenía encantado. Rápidamente le devolvió la llamada para acabar de mejorar su tarde.

"¡Hola, amor!" – Exclamó la joven al contestar la llamada.

"Hola Camille, ¿Cómo estás?" – Preguntó el castaño mientras se recostaba en el asiento.

"Bien" – Respondió – "¿Viste mis llamadas?"

"Así es. ¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó interesado.

"La verdad, si" – Respondió ella – "Quisiera que fuéramos a un bar esta noche" – Le dijo en tono suplicante.

"¿Y eso?" – Preguntó el ambarino confundido – "¿Para qué vamos a ir a un bar hoy lunes, en la noche?"

"Quiero que conozcas a mi mejor amiga" – Le dijo ella – "Es muy importante que la conozcas y te lleves bien con ella, porque es una persona muy importante para mí, nos conocemos desde niñas y me encantaría que te conociera" – Le explicó.

Shaoran, como todo novio complaciente aceptó la invitación – "Esta bien, Camille" – le dijo – "Conoceré a tu mejor amiga, pero sabes que preferiría que pasáramos la noche en mi departamento" – Comentó con tono seductor.

"No seas impaciente, amor" – Le dijo ella pícaramente – "Te prometo que te compensaré después"

Él sonrió – "De acuerdo, espero que sea pronto" – Le dijo seductoramente.

"¿Pasas por mí a las siete y media de la noche?"

"De acuerdo. Hasta entonces" – Dijo él a manera de despedida – "Si sucede algo me llamas, un beso" – y terminó la llamada.

Camille Higgins era una mujer de veinticuatro años de edad que Shaoran había conocido casualmente en un bar un fin de semana que había salido para distraerse un poco del trabajo. La vió sentada esperando un trago, con su cabello rojo corto, muy bien peinado, sus ojos negros maquillados suavemente y su figura bien moldeada, le daban un toque muy atractivo. Esa noche se sentó con ella y pasaron un rato muy agradabe juntos. Se conocieron y sobre todo, se gustaron. Comenzaron a salir y después de un tiempo formalizaron su relación. Pero además de su belleza física, Camille era una mujer inteligente. Era abogada, con especialización en derecho penal y era muy reconocida en su medio, lo cual hacía que su cuenta bancaria estubiera bien constituida. Pero eso a Shaoran no le interesaba.

Él era un hombre de negocios, empresario debido al consorcio de su padre, Hien Li. Su compañía tenía negocios en todo el mundo y era muy reconocida, por lo cual siempre se había topado con mujeres cazafortunas. Pero éste no era el caso. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que Camille lo quería por lo que era y no por el tamaño de su cuenta y eso lo hacía sumamente feliz.

Y ni hablar de su intimidad. Se entendían a la perfección, ambos eran personas muy sensuales y atractivas y la explosividad que tenían en la cama era fiel muestra de aquello. Eran la pareja perfecta, se llevaban de maravilla, tenían gustos muy similares y compartían muchos momentos juntos. Él estaba comenzando a enamorarse de ella a pesar del corto tiempo que llevaban saliendo. Habían pasado el último fin de semana en una cabaña retirada de la ciudad donde habían podido demostrarse todos esos sentimientos que tenían guardados y sin notarlo, habían solidificado más su relación.

-----------------------------------------------------

A las seis de la tarde en punto, Shaoran salió de su oficina. Se dirigió hacia su departamento en su vehículo último modelo. Una vez allí se duchó con agua fría, se puso unos jeans sencillos y una camisa blanca que lo hacían ver muy sexy y comió algo ligero. A las siete y media fue por su novia a un departamento no muy lejano.

"Siempre tan puntual" – Le dijo ella a manera de saludo cuando lo vio llegar.

"Y tu siempre tan hermosa" – Le respondió él mientras la observaba. Llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa roja de tirantes con un profundo escote, perimitiendo que su novio se deleitara. Shaoran le dio un apasionado beso en los labios – "¿Nos vamos?" – Le preguntó después de que se separaron para tomar aire.

"Si, Vamos. Mi amiga debe estar esperando" – Le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo halaba hacia el auto. Se encaminaron entonces, hacia el bar donde conocerían a la mejor amiga de Camille.

Después de unos cuarenta minutos de recorrido, llegaron a un bar muy concurrido, a pesar de ser lunes. Se abrieron paso entre la gente buscando a la tan mensionada joven.

"_Jamás pensé que un lunes, este bar podría estar tan lleno" – _Pensaba Shaoran mientras notaba como algunas mujeres del lugar le clavaban la mirada y otras brindaban en su honor – _"Como siempre" – _Pensó sin modestia alguna.

El joven siguió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. No había nada interesante, amigos charlando, otros desahogando sus penas. Era un bar común y corriente. Hasta que la vio a ella. Estaba sentada en una mesa apartada saboreando lo que parecía ser un trago. Tenía la apariencia de estar buscando a alguien con sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Los cabellos castaños, casi rubios, le caían sobre el rostro dándole un toque muy seductor. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes color negro. Era una mujer simplemente espectacular y deslumbrante. Era perfecta y no habría dudado ni un momento en acercársele de no ser que de su mano estaba agarrada su novia, que aunque hermosa e inteligente, no lo deslumbraba tanto como esa desconocida sentada en aquella mesa y que sin que él lo notara, lo estaba mirando impactada.

"¡Sakura!" – Gritó Camille mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba la mujer que Shaoran había estado observando rato atrás.

"...Camille..." – Respondió la aludida mientras se levantaba de la mesa con su rostro pálido.

El ambarino se acercó siguiendo a su novia, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a aquella mujer que al parecer se llamaba Sakura – "Hola..." – Murmuró.

"Sakura, quiero presentarte a Shaoran Li, mi novio" – Dijo Camille mientras los miraba a ambos – "Shaoran, ella es mi mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto"

El joven Li extendió la mano tratando emanar seguridad, aunque por dentro estaba totalmente impactado y deslumbrado con la belleza de la mejor amiga de su novia – "Mucho gusto" – Le dijo mientras le sonreía.

La ojiverde tardó un poco para responder ante el gesto. Estaba totalmente deslumbrada por ese hombre y estaba impactada al saber que era el novio de su mejor amiga – "Mucho gusto, señor Li" – Le dijo entrecortadamente mientras le daba la mano y sentía el ligero contacto entre sus pieles. Era una sensación cálida, hasta que recordó que él era _el novio de su mejor amiga._

Rápidamente se soltaron y los tres tomaron asiento – "Llámeme Shaoran, señorita Kinomoto" – Le dijo el ambarino mientras la miraba tiernamente.

La joven sonrió – "Pero entonces usted, llámeme Sakura, Shaoran" – Le dijo mientras lo observaba detenidamente. No se había equivocado, _sería _el hombre perfecto de no ser el novio de Camille.

La pareja pidió una botella de Wisky y los tres comenzaron a tomar y a relajarse un poco.

"Pero cuéntame Sakura, ¿Cómo está Kevin?" – Preguntó Camille sabiendo que su amiga detestaba el tema.

"Igual que siempre" – Respondió la castaña mientras giraba un poco el vaso de wisky en la mano – "Esta tarde fui a comer con él y de nuevo me tocó pagar la cuenta, como siempre" – Comentó sin ánimo.

La peliroja suspiró – "¿Qué haces con ese inútil?" – Le cuestionó – "Siempre acabas pagando las caras cuentas de los finos restaurantes a los que él te invita... ¿te parece justo, Sakura?"

"No lo sé, sinceramente, no lo sé" – Respondió apesadumbrada mientras los tragos comenzaban a surtir efecto – "Kevin siempre ha sido mi compañía..."

"Disculpe que me entrometa, Sakura, pero si usted en verdad no lo ama, no debería estar con él..." – Comentó Shaoran mirándola fijamente – "Estoy seguro que hay muchos hombres que morirían por estar a su lado..."

Sakura se sonrojó al máximo. Pocas veces en la vida la habían tratado y halagado de esa manera – "Muchas gracias, Shaoran" – Le dijo mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa y después tomaba el último sorbo del vaso.

"Sakura, creo que estás tomando mucho, amiga" – Le dijo Camille al notar el estado en que se encontraba y al verla sirviendo más Wisky.

"No te preocupes, Camille, estoy bien" – Dijo mientras alzaba el vaso en señal de brindis.

Para las once de la noche, Sakura estaba totalmente ebria. Había bebido en grandes cantidades porque el primer hombre que la deslumbraba de esa manera estaba con su mejor amiga. Había bebido porque se sentía sola, porque su novio era un patán que la trataba mal cada vez que quería, había bebido porque en Shaoran Li había encontrado el hombre que había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo y no podía estar con él, por lealtad a _Camille._

"Shaoran, ve y lleva a Sakura a casa. Yo me iré en tu auto y mañana antes de ir a mi despacho te lo devolveré. Yo la llevaría a su casa, pero tu vives más cerca de ella y además si se cae o algo, sabes que no tengo mucha fuerza para sostenerla. " – propuso la peliroja al ver que su amiga era incapaz de conducir.

"No es necesario, amiga" – Respondió Sakura – "yo estoy bien. Iré en mi auto" – Dijo mientras se levantaba y se tambaleaba un poco.

"Yo la llevaré, Sakura" – Aseguró el único hombre de la mesa mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a sostenerse.

La castaña suspiró. Era consciente de que estaba en malas condiciones y no podría llegar a casa. Así que muy a su pesar, aceptó la propuesta – "De acuerdo" – Dijo algo sonrojada al notar la cercanía del cuerpo de Shaoran.

Los tres jóvenes se dirgieron al estacionamiento. Shaoran y Camille se despidieron con un beso apasionado, más por parte de ella que por parte de él, pues estaba concentrado en la mirada de Sakura, quien los observaba muy detenidamente con una inmensa tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. La peliroja tomó las llaves del auto de su novio y Shaoran ayudó a subir a Sakura al auto.

"Mi casa queda por..." – Balbuceó la ojiverde antes de ser detenida por el ambarino.

"Camille me dijo donde queda tu casa" – Le respondió – "Además tu edificio es muy cercano al edificio en que yo vivo"

"De acuerdo. Pero no tenía que haberse molestado así, Shaoran" – Le dijo con la mirada perdida debido a los efectos del alcohol.

"No es una molestia, Sakura" – Respondió él – "No permitiría que le sucediera algo malo"

Ella le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa – "Muchas gracias por ser tan amable conmigo" – Le dijo – "Nunca nadie me había tratado así".

"¿Cómo no ser amable con una mujer tan hermosa como usted?" – Preguntó sin dejando a la joven sin palabras.

El camino se hizo eterno. El silencio que los rondaba era incómodo, Shaoran no sabía si prestarle atención al camino o mirar las bien torneadas piernas de su acompañante, que gracias a la falda de jean que llevaba le permitía deleitarse con tal espectáculo, además esa cálida sonrisa que le había mostrado varias veces esa noche, lo tenía hipnotizado. Sakura estaba demasiado ebria como para emitir palabra alguna, así que decidió quedarse en silencio viendo las solitarias calles de Nueva York. Hasta que finalmente llegaron al edificio. El joven estacionó el auto en el parqueadero y se bajó para poder ayudar a la amiga de su novia a bajar también.

Él abrió la puerta del acompañante y le extendió la mano teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla. Cuando ella bajó del auto, ambos cuerpos quedaron peligrosamente cercanos, mirándose de frente. Podían sentir sus respiraciones agitadas ante la situación en la que estaban, pero les era imposible separarse. La fuerza de atracción entre los dos cuerpos era enorme, parecían estar a punto de besarse hasta que la alarma del auto se activó automáticamente.

"Disculpe Sakura, yo..." – Trató de decir Li para excusarse ante la situación.

"¿Me ayuda a subir a mi departamento?" – Preguntó la joven inocentemente mientras lo tomaba de un brazo para no caerse.

Shaoran se sonrojó levemente. Cosa que no le sucedía desde hacía mucho tiempo – "Por supuesto" – Alcanzó a decir mientras era guíado por ella hasta el living del edificio y luego hasta el departamento.

"Ya estás en casa" – Le dijo él mientras le entregaba las llaves del auto y la cartera – "¿Podría pedir un taxi desde tu teléfono?" – Le preguntó.

"Quédate un rato más, por favor..." – Le pidió ella suplicante con lágrimas en los ojos – "No quiero estar sola, no todavía"

El ambarino asintió con algo de lástima hacia ella. Parecía una mujer muy solitaria. Aceptó la invitación y entró al departamento. Era bastante amplio y muy bien decorado. Se sentó en la sala junto a ella con la luz apagada y la observó detenidamente con el resplandor de la luna que estaba brillando esa noche – "¿Qué le sucede, Sakura?" – Le preguntó interesado.

"Puede hablarme de tu, si no le molesta" – Le dijo ella para tratar de acabar con el poco hielo que había entre ellos.

"Entonces tu también hazlo" – Le dijo él mientras le limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

"¿Sabes, Shaoran?" – Comenzó Sakura – "La verdad es que últimamente me siento muy sola" – Comentó con tristeza – "Mi padre vive en una cabaña a seis horas de aquí, mi hermano trabaja en New Jersey y nos vemos muy poco, lo mismo con mis sobrinos, mi novio es un completo patán que me trata como se le da la gana..." – Dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir acaudaladamente de sus ojos.

"Yo también soy un hombre solo, Sakura" – Le dijo él – "Mi familia está en Hong Kong y yo estoy aquí por mi cuenta tratando de manejar la sucursal de la empresa familiar en este país... Tengo pocos amigos y trato de ocuparme en mi trabajo, pero la verdad es que cuando estoy con ellos se siente muy agradable" – Confesó algo extrañado con su actitud. Siempre había sido muy reservado en cuanto a su vida, incluso con Camille, pero Sakura... Ella le inspiraba mucha confianza y sabía que podia contar con ella.

"Ya veo..." – Dijo ella mientras subía los pies al sofá y los abrazaba quedando su cabeza recostada en las rodillas.

"Sakura, lo que te dije en el bar es cierto" – Comentó Shaoran – "Si no amas a tu novio, es mejor que no estés con él..." – Le aconsejó tiernamente mientras comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de ella haciendo que se sonrojara.

"Lo sé" – Aceptó ella – "Pero Kevin ha sido mi única compañía durante mucho tiempo, no puedo dejarlo solo después de lo que ha hecho por mí"

"El agradecimiento no es un sentimiento suficiente para estar con alguien, Sakura" – Le dijo mientras su mano comenzaba a acariciar el brazo de la joven.

"No lo sé... No quiero pensar en él ahora" – Dijo mientras miraba al castaño directamente a los ojos.

Sin poder evitarlo, la atracción que se había producido en el estacionamiento volvió a surgir. Los rostros se fueron acercando lentamente y sin vuelta atrás, juntarón sus labios en un apasionado beso. Sakura descruzó sus piernas y se aferró a él con los brazos rodeándolo por el cuello. Shaoran comenzó a tocarle las piernas y con un movimiento brusco hizo que quedara sentada sobre él mirándolo de frente. Se siguieron besando por un largo rato, con pasión, con lujuria, con una mezcla de sentimientos hacia el otro que no podían controlar. El joven pasó las manos por las caderas de la chica y de nuevo, con un movimiento fuerte la giró quedando él encima de ella. La siguió besando y ésta vez sus labios comenzaron a jugar con los de Sakura, moridsqueándolos suavemente, para después comenzar a bajar por su cuello y llegar a sus pechos. Le quitó la camisa de tirantes y el sostén dejando su pecho desnudo, pudiendo contemplar lo grandes y redondos que eran y luego comenzó a devorarlos con locura como si se fuera su vida en ello.

Shaoran Li siempre había sido un hombre controlador de sus acciones, calculaba cada movimiento para nunca dar un paso en falso, pero esa noche, aquella joven que había conocido en el bar, lo tenía loco.

Sakura, por su parte, gemía de placer ante las acciones de Shaoran. Jamás imaginó estar en semejante situación con un hombre que acababa de conocer, pero él la tenía loca, la había impactado desde el primer momento en que lo vió y además, los tragos habían hecho que se despreocupara de todo lo demás. O por lo menos eso creía ella.

"_¡Camille!" – _Pensó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Súbitamente se tiró hacia atrás haciendo que el ambarino se detuviera en su labor.

"Shaoran, no... No podemos hacer esto..." – Dijo entrecortadamente la ojiverde mientras se ponía el sostén y la camisa – "Camille... Ella es mi amiga..."

Shaoran se levantó y se acomodó un poco – "Tienes razón" – Aceptó con tristeza – "Yo... No sé que me pasó, Sakura... Discúlpame" – Le dijo mientras salía del departamento con rapidez dejando a la joven desconcertada.

Sakura se quedó sentada en el sofá de su sala algo confundida. El efecto del alcohol ya se estaba pasando y estaba empezando a caer en cuenta de sus acciones. Había traicionado a su mejor amiga y eso era algo que nunca se perdonaría. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse – _"¿Qué hubiera sucedido si no me hubiese detenido?" – _Pensaba preocupada al notar la magnitud de la atracción que Shaoran Li ejercía sobre ella.

_Continuará..._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Disculpen la demora, pero cumplí años la semana pasada y estuve festejando, además estoy haciendo las compras navideñas y eso quita mucho tiempo... Hablando del fic, no le he cambiado el rating, porque no creo que vayan a suceder muchas más escenas como ésta, si cambio de opinión se los haré saber... Y hablando de subido de tono... ¿qué les pareció la parte fuerte? Espero me respondan con sus reviews. Ya saben que siempre me animan a escribir. Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

_Yelitza, Sonylee, Ying Fa Satine Li, Sakurita14, Little butterfly18, Denis. _

Espero los reviews de todos ustedes y también de los que leen y no se animan a dejar un comentario...

Saludos,

Lunita Kinomoto.


	3. Ahora que te conozco

CCS pertenece al grupo CLAMP. Esta es una historia que hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. Si deseas reproducirla, espero me lo hagas saber.

"Normal" – hablando.

"_Cursiva" – _Pensando.

------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos eran las cinco y media de la mañana. Estaba recargada en el sofá y al parecer había pasado la noche allí. Se sentó cansadamente y se estiró para poder despertarse mejor. Se tocó la cabeza sintiendo un fuerte dolor y se fue a la cocina para tomarse una pastilla. Después fue y tomó un baño de agua fría para relajarse un poco y así empezar el día con la resaca que tenía.

Salió del baño y tomó un conjunto de falda y chaqueta negra con una blusa blanca por debajo. Se vistió aunque todavía se sentía muy mal. Y de un momento a otro la imagen de su beso con el novio de su amiga llegó a su mente.

"_¿Qué hice?" – S_e preguntó preocupada al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. La culpa la estaba matando – "_No debí tomar tanto" – _Se replicó mientras se disponía a arreglar los papeles que había dejado pendientes.

Sakura Kinomoto era una joven trabajadora. Administradora de empresas especializada en finanzas, aunque también se desempeñaba en el área de personal de la compañía para la que trabajaba. A sus veinticuatro años estaba alcanzando logros que muy pocos jóvenes alcanzarían y eso era un orgullo para ella y su familia de orígenes japoneses.

Su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto era un muy buen abogado. Había trabajado toda su vida con derecho comercial y ahora era un señor retirado de su trabajo. Vivía en una cabaña a seis horas de Nueva York, donde recibía visitas periódicas de Sakura y de su hermano mayor, Touya Kinomoto, quien siguiendo los pasos de su padre, había estudiado para ser abogado y se desempeñaba en eso. Él vivía en New Jersey donde se encargaba del despacho de su padre con la ayuda de Nakuru Akizuki, esposa del mayor de los Kinomoto y madre de los tres sobrinos de Sakura.

A las siete de la mañana, la joven tomó su portafolio, su bolso y sus llaves y se encaminó hacia su oficina. Todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para que fuera hora de comenzar a trabajar pero si se quedaba en su casa perdería la cabeza pensando en lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Condujo distraída todo el camino. Sabía que Camille la llamaría a cualquier hora del día para comentar los acontecimientos de la salida y no tendría el valor para enfrentarla. Estacionó el vehículo y subió hasta la sede de la compañía donde no había nadie, puesto que era temprano. Se acomodó en su oficina y se pasó las manos por el cabello suspirando pesadamente. Hablar con su amiga le preocupaba mucho. Fue a la cafetería y se sirvió un café muy cargado para poder ayudar a quitarse la resaca. Después tomó un vaso con agua y al salir se encontró con su compañera Kim.

"Llegas temprano, Sakura" – Le dijo la joven.

"Si, tenía algunas cosas pendientes" – Respondió la ojiverde mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta su oficina.

"Oye, te ves pálida ¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó Kim al notar el semblante de su amiga.

"nada Kim, nada" – Respondió Sakura secamente – "No dormí muy bien, es todo"

"De acuerdo" – Respondió – "Si necesitas algo, solo avísame ¿si?"

"Está bien, si necesito algo te avisaré" – Dijo la joven para después entrar a la oficina.

Se sentó cansadamente y comenzó a revisar los papeles. Como encargada del personal tenía que seleccionar a alguien para una vacante en sistemas. Había comenzado desde el día anterior, pero debía escoger entre tres preseleccionados que se presentarían en su oficina a las ocho de la mañana. Y así fue. Tres hombres de mediana edad, al parecer muy experimentados llegaron puntuales a la cita junto con sus currículums. La joven comenzó a entrevistarlos y a revisar los papeles que le habían entregado y encontró algo muy llamativo. Un hombre, David Anderson, venía recomendado por una compañía llamada Li International.

"Disculpe señor Anderson, ¿Usted trabajó con Li international?" – Preguntó Sakura tratando de confirmar lo que leía.

"Así es señorita Kinomoto" – Respondió el aludido.

"Ya veo... ¿Trae alguna referencia?" – Preguntó la joven siguiendo el conducto regular para la contratación de un nuevo empleado.

"Así es señorita, el señor Shaoran Li era mi jefe inmediato y ahí en mi currículum puede ver el teléfono donde puede contactarlo" – Explicó David pacientemente.

Sakura palideció. Según el reglamento de trabajo de la empresa donde trabajaba, debía llamar a quien estaba referenciando al aspirante para el nuevo empleo y esa persona era nada más ni nada menos que Shaoran Li, el hombre con el que se había besado apasionadamente la noche anterior y que era el novio de su amiga. Eso seguía sonando en la mente de la joven _el novio de su mejor amiga._

David Anderson era el aspirante adecuado para la vacante, a lo cual Sakura no tuvo más remedio que llamar a Shaoran y preguntar las referencias. Cuando los aspirantes salieron de la oficina, la joven tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que el currículm le indicaba.

"Li international, muy buenos días le habla Hillary ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" – Respondió una joven al otro lado de la línea.

"Quisiera... quisiera hablar con... Shaoran Li, por favor" – Dijo Sakura entrecortadamente presa de los nervios.

"Por supuesto" – Respondió la recepcionista – "¿Quién lo llama?"

"Sakura... Sakura Kinomoto..." – Respondió la ojiverde mientras comenzaba a mover frenéticamente el lapicero que tenía en las manos.

"Un momento" – Dijo Hillary para después dejar a Sakura esperando unos segundos mientras escuchaba la música de espera.

"Sakura yo..." – Fue lo primero que dijo Shaoran cuando tomó la llamada.

"Hola Shaoran ¿Cómo estás?" – Preguntó la joven alegremente fingiendo no recordar nada de la noche anterior.

"Bien... ¿y tú?" – Respondió el ambarino sorprendido al notar el 'olvido' de quien le hablaba.

"Bien. Ya sabes, con algo de resaca, pero bien" – Respondió honestamente la castaña – "Primero que todo, muchas gracias por traerme a casa... Porque tú me trajiste a casa ¿Cierto?" – Dijo disimulando un poco.

"Si, yo te llevé a casa" – Respondió Shaoran – "Fue con mucho gusto, no te podíamos dejar por ahí tirada"

"Gracias" – Dijo Sakura mientras el movimiento del lapicero en su mano comenzaba a adquirir mayor velocidad.

"¿A que debo el placer de tu llamada?" – Preguntó intrigado el joven al notar que no era para hablar de la noche anterior.

"Pues verás... Quisiera pedirte unas cuantas referencias sobre el señor David Anderson" – Respondió la ojiverde mientras halaba una hoja de papel para poder anotar lo que Shaoran le diría.

"David Anderson trabajó por mucho tiempo en la compañía, Sakura. Se retiró por un problema personal con la jefe de personal, pero en general siempre fue un buen trabajador" – Respondió el ambarino – "¿Acaso donde trabajas piensan en contratarlo?" – Preguntó interesado.

"Así es" – Afirmó Sakura – "Tengo a mi cargo la selección de personal" – Le explicó.

"Ya veo..." – Dijo él – "Cambiando un poco de tema, ¿has hablado con Camille?"

Sakura se estremeció. Estaban volviendo a tocar el tema de la salida de la noche anterior y eso era algo que no quería – "No, no he hablado con ella aún" – Dijo – "Pero bueno, me disculparás, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. Hablamos en otra ocasión" – Le dijo despidiéndose.

"De acuerdo. Que estés bien" – Dijo Shaoran algo descepcionado porque quería seguir hablando con la _amiga de su novia._

Para cuando Sakura colgó el teléfono, había arrugado varias hojas, no había escrito nada, las manos le sudaban y estaba muy pálida – _"¿Cómo es posible que haya tenido que volver a hablar con él?" – _Se preguntaba.

"Sakura ¿estás bien?" – Preguntó Kim al entrar a la oficina.

"Si, estoy bien" – Respondió – "¿Sucede algo?"

"¿Ya escogiste la persona para sistemas?" – Preguntó la compañera – "Es urgente que contratemos a alguien"

"Si, ya averigüé sus referencias. El elegido es David Anderson" – Respondió Sakura mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"¿A dónde vas?" – Preguntó Kim interesada al ver que su amiga salía de la oficina.

"Iré a tomar agua. Necesito refrescarme" – Dijo mientras iba a la cafetería. Una vez allí se sirvió el agua y consiguió un cigarrillo. Subió a la terraza del último piso del edificio y se sentó en uno de los muros que la rodeaban. Tomó el cigarrillo y lo encendió. Ella no solía fumar, pero estaba realmente tensa por toda la situación en la que se había metido y esa era la única manera de calmar un poco la ansiedad y los nervios que estaba sintiendo – _"¿Qué voy a decirle a Camille?" – _Se preguntaba con mucha preocupación.

-------------------------------------------------

Para cuando Shaoran colgó el teléfono, las manos le sudaban y estaba totalmente pasmado. Pidió un café muy cargado y siguió trabajando. El ser gerente de la compañía familiar acarreaba muchas obligaciones y no podía distraerse con semejante problema. Además, todavía tenía que hablar con su novia... ¿qué iba a decirle?

"_Sakura Kinomoto... Creo que el destino se empeña en que hablemos..." – _Pensaba mientras encendía un cigarro y bebía un sorbo del café que había pedido.

Pero el sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tomó el aparato y miró el identificador. Era la llamada que tanto estaba esperando y que quería evitar, pero sabía que en algún momento tenía que contestarle a su novia, así que presionó un botón para tomar la llamada.

"Hola, Camille" – Saludó sin ánimo.

"Hola, amor ¿Cómo estás?" – Le saludó ella efusivamente.

"Bien" – dijo secamente para después aspirar su cigarillo con fuerza.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó la joven al notar la frialdad de su novio.

"Nada en especial" – Respondió él sin ningún interés.

"¿Cómo te fue ayer con Sakura?" – Le preguntó Camille inocentemente.

Shaoran titubeó un poco debía ser certero en la respuesta sin darle muchas especificaciones – "Bien, la llevé a su casa y tomé un taxi" – Le dijo.

"Que bien" – Respondió ella – "¿Cómo te pareció mi amiga?"

Responderle a su novia que su amiga le había parecido una belleza, una mujer encantadora, hermosísima y seductora no era una respuesta correcta, aunque era lo que en verdad pensaba de Sakura – "Una mujer muy amable e inteligente" – Dijo mientras volvía a aspirar su cigarrillo y llegaban a su mente las imágenes de lo acontecido la noche anterior.

"Sakura es una mujer especial, Shaoran" – Agregó Camille.

"_Muy especial..." –_ Pensó esbosando una sonrisa.

"Shaoran..." – Le llamó ella al no recibir respuesta.

El joven salió de nuevo de sus pensamientos – "Disculpa, estaba leyendo unos documentos" – Mintió.

"Veo que estás muy ocupado" – Dijo ella con tristeza – "¿Qué te parece si vas a mi departamento esta noche? Te prometo que te compensaré con lo de ayer y te haré relajar un poco" – Le dijo ella seductoramente.

El ambarino quería cualquier cosa menos pasar la noche con su novia – "Tengo... Una cena de negocios, Camille... Nos vemos otro día" – Se excusó él – "Y si me disculpas, estoy un poco ocupado" – Le dijo tratando de terminar la llamada.

"De acuerdo, entonces hablamos después" – Dijo ella – "Un beso, adiós"

Shaoran apagó su celular y suspiró pesadamente. Estaba decidido a sacar a Sakura Kinomoto de sus pensamientos, a costa de lo que fuera. Pero no podía verse con Camille y mucho menos 'estar' con ella, no era un hombre tan miserable.

------------------------------------------------------

Eran las once de la mañana y Sakura había tenido un día espantoso. El dolor de cabeza causado por la resaca no se iba, había tenido que hablar con Shaoran a causa del trabajo, además, por ser final de año, tenía los balances pendientes y mucho trabajo acumulado. Aprovechando su falta de apetito, decidió quedarse en la hora de la comida trabajando para lograr adelantar algo y poder salir temprano en la tarde.

Pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior no la dejaban en paz. Ese hombre, varonil, apuesto, inteligente, tierno y extremadamente sexy la estaba volviendo loca. Además la idea de que haberse besado con el novio de su mejor amiga, la estaba matando.

A la una y media de la tarde y después de haber adelantado mucho del trabajo pendiente que tenía, salió de nuevo a la terraza y tomó un café acompañado de un cigarrillo. La resaca la estaba matando. La culpa también. ¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor amiga que te besaste con su novio del que ella está realmente enamorada? Sakura no tenía el corazón para hacer eso. Así que estaba decidida a guardar silencio y dejar que su mejor amiga fuera feliz al lado del hombre en cuestión.

Volvió a su despacho y encontró en su celular nueve llamadas perdidas. Era Kevin. Esperó unos minutos y su celular volvió a sonar. Contestó la llamada sin mucho ánimo y se dispuso a comenzar una nueva pelea. Porque estaba segura que eso era lo que iba a pasar. El se enojaría porque ella no le había contestado el télefono. Y efectivamente, así fue.

"¡¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no me contestas el teléfono!" – Gritó el joven al otro lado de la línea.

"Kevin, estaba en la terraza" – Trató de explicarle pacíficamente.

"¡Tienes que llevar el celular contigo, maldita sea!" – Le gritó él – "¡¿Y se puede saber dónde demonios estabas anoche! ¡Te llamé infinidad de veces!" – Le reclamó.

"Llegué a casa y me quedé dormida, Kevin, entiende por favor. Y deja de gritarme que me duele mucho la cabeza" – Le suplicó ella.

"¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!" – Gritó Kevin indignado – "¡Espero que ésta noche no estés dormida, porque iré a tu casa!" – Le gritó y le colgó el teléfono.

Sakura puso el celular en el escritorio y suspiró pesadamente. No era la primera vez que su novio la trataba de esa manera, es más, ésta vez había sido menos duro con ella. Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. ¿Hasta cuando tenía que dejarse tratar así?

"_Disculpe que me entrometa, Sakura, pero si usted en verdad no lo ama, no debería estar con él..." – _Recordó que Shaoran le decía_ – "Estoy seguro que hay muchos hombres que morirían por estar a su lado..."_

La joven se secó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número.

"Despacho Kinomoto, le habla Nakuru, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" – Le contestó una amable voz al otro lado de la línea.

"Hola Nakuru, habla Sakura" – Se identificó.

"¡Sakura, que gusto oírte de nuevo!" – Exclamó la joven al oír a su cuñada.

"¿Podría hablar con Touya?" – Preguntó la joven espectante.

"Por supuesto" – Respondió Nakuru gentilmente – "En un momento te lo comunico".

"Gracias" – Le dijo Sakura para después esperar a que su hermano le contestara.

"Hola, monstruo" – Le saludó Touya con su misma ironía de siempre.

"No molestes, hermano" – Le replicó ella – "¿Puedes ayudarme en algo?"

El mayor de los Kinomoto notó el apuro en la voz de su hermana – "¿Qué sucede?"

"Quiero que investigues a mi novio, Kevin Jones" – Pidió Sakura.

"¿Qué lo investigue?" – Preguntó Touya confundido – "¿Por qué?"

"Hazme ese favor, hermano" – Le dijo ella suplicante – "Investiga su vida, sus cuentas bancarias, su pasado judicial... Todo"

"No sé que estés tramando, Sakura..." – Comentó él un poco dudoso ante la actitud de su hermana – "Pero te ayudaré"

"Muchas gracias, hermano" – Le dijo alegremente – "Esperaré los datos esta tarde por mail ¿De acuerdo?"

"Haré todo lo posible" – Le dijo él para después terminar la llamada.

"_Voy a descubrir qué es lo que escondes, mi querido Kevin..." – _Pensó Sakura mientras se disponía a seguir trabajando.

-----------------------------------------------------

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Shaoran no había podido trabajar. Los labios, los besos y las caricias de aquella joven que conoció la noche anterior no lo dejaban concentrar. También sabía que era una mujer inteligente, luchadora, pero también tierna y sensible y sabía que estaba sola. Si por él fuera, sería su compañía permanente, su apoyo incondicional, pero no podía, no debía hacerlo. Ella era la mejor amiga de su novia, lo cual le dificultaba la situación.

"_¿Qué haré contigo, Sakura Kinomoto?" – _Se preguntaba mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en un cenicero repleto de ceniza.

Súbitamente la puerta de su oficina se abrió, dando paso a Henry, su compañero y amigo – "Hola" – Saludó mientras tomaba asiento.

"Hola, Henry" – Respondió el ambarino con voz cansada.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó Henry al notar el tono de voz de su amigo y jefe.

"Ah... Ayer conocí a la mujer de mis sueños" – Confesó Shaoran mientras encendía el enésimo cigarrillo del día.

"¿Y qué?" – Preguntó el compañero descomplicadamente – "Si una mujer te gusta, simplemente dejas a tu compañera actual y listo." – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara – "Es lo que siempre haces con las mujeres..."

"No puedo hacer eso, Henry" – Dijo el castaño con pesar – "Camille es una mujer muy importante para mí y no puedo hacerle eso, además la mujer que conocí es su mejor amiga"

"¡¿Su mejor amiga!" – Exclamó Henry mientras abría los ojos como platos.

"Baja la voz ¿quieres?" – Pidió Shaoran algo fastidiado – "No hay nada que hacer ahí" – Dijo.

"Te ves afectado, amigo" – Comentó Henry – "Si tanto te gusta esa mujer, ve y búscala y confirma tus sentimientos" – Le aconsejó.

"Pero..." – Trató de decir Shaoran.

"Pero nada..." – Le calló su amigo – "Con verla no pierdes nada ¿O si?"

"Ayer nos besamos" – Confesó pesadamente.

"¡¿Qué!" – Exclamó Henry tratando de calmarse – "Pero ¿Cómo...?"

"Creo que me aproveché de que estaba ebria" – Comentó Shaoran pensativo.

"Dicen que el que menos corre, vuela..." – Apuntó Henry mientras se levantaba del asiento – "Piénsalo, amigo... No vaya a ser que arruines tu relación con Camille..."

"_Mi relación con Camille..." – _Pensó Shaoran una vez que se quedó solo en la oficina.

Rápidamente recogió unos papeles y los puso en el portafolio, se puso la chaqueta y salió del edificio. En la calle, tomó un taxi con dirección al departamento de Camille. El camino fue largo debido al tráfico pesado. Llegó al lujoso edificio y, como era de esperarse, el departamento estaba solo. Abrió la puerta con el juego de llaves que su novia le había regalado para que fuera cuando quisiera y entró.

En una mesita al lado de la puerta encontró las llaves de su auto. Bajó al estacionamiento y subió en su vehículo. Salió sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Nueva York tratando de despejar su mente. Eran ya las seis y media de la tarde.

----------------------------------------------------

Sakura estaba estática y sorprendida. Justo antes de dirigirse hacia su departamento, había recibido un mail de su hermano, donde le mostraba las canceladas cuentas bancarias de Kevin Jones y además mostraba las grandes deúdas en las que se había metido para adquirir carros y casas lujosas. También le decía que de buena fuente se había enterado que Kevin no tenía relación alguna con sus padres y que era un bueno para nada.

Sakura imprimió los papeles y los leyó tres veces más. Había estado engañada desde el primer día que conoció a Kevin y eso la indignaba. Decidida, introdujo los estractos bancarios que su hermano le había enviado, en el portafolio y salió hacia su casa.

Una vez allí se cambió. Se puso una falda negra de pliegues con una camisa rosa de manga corta y un escote pronunciado. Se preparó la cena y comió para calmar su dolor de estómago por no haber comido en todo el día y se sentó a esperar a Kevin mientras volvía a leer la información que le había mandado su hermano.

"_Eres un mentiroso, Kevin..." – _Pensaba descepcionada mientras tomaba un poco de cognac y fumaba un cigarrillo.

Justo a las siete y media el timbre sonó y Sakura atinó a guardar los papeles en un cajón de una mesa cercana. Se acomodó un poco el cabello y la ropa y abrió fingiendo no saber nada.

"Hola, Kevin" – Dijo sin ánimo.

Él la abrazó fuertemente lastimándole los brazos un poco – "¿Cómo estás, Sakura?" – Le preguntó mientras le daba un forzado beso en los labios.

"Bien... Bien..." – Respondió ella mientras intentaba liberarse del fuerte abrazo.

"Me alegra verte" – le dijo él mientras se servía un poco de cognac del bar del departamento – "Necesito pedirte un favor"

Sakura suspiró resignada – "¿De qué se trata ésta vez?" – Preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Estoy esperando a que me paguen un dinero, pero necesito pagar el alquiler de mi departamento" – Comentó – "¿Podrías prestarme el dinero hasta que mi amigo me pague?"

La joven dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa – "Por supuesto, Kevin" – Le dijo – "¿También quieres que te pague las tres cuotas atrasadas del préstamo del carro? ¿O el dinero que le debes a mi padre? O tal vez quieres que vaya al mercado y te compre los víveres necesarios para éste mes..." – Le ofreció con sarcasmo mientras sacaba del cajón los estractos bancarios que su hermano le había enviado y se los entregaba.

"¡¿Qué forma de tratarme es esa, Sakura! ¡¿Me estás investigando!" – Le gritó él indignado mientras leía lo que su novia le había entregado y se levantaba lleno de furia para después comenzar a sacudirla y a pegarle golpes en la cara.

"¡Suéltame!" – Gritaba ella desesperada mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir de sus labios.

"¡A mí nadie me investiga, Sakura!" – Le reprochó él para después empujarla contra la pared y agarrarla del cuello – "Esto me lo vas a pagar..." – Le susurró mientras comenzaba a besarla frenéticamente.

"Kevin... Suéltame por favor..." – Le trató de decir ella entre sollozos.

"Ahora vas a ver de lo que soy capaz" – Le dijo él a manera de respuesta mientras comenzaba a tocar sus pechos desenfrenadamente y a desabrochar los botones de la camisa.

Sakura, con la mano libre que tenía, tomó de la mesa que había al lado de ellos el vaso en el que anteriormente había estado tomando cognac y con decisión lo estalló en la cabeza de Kevin quien se retiró unos pasos un poco aturdido por lo que había sucedido.

"Cómo te atreves..." – Le dijo mientras tomaba los papeles y salía del departamento rápidamente.

Sakura cayó de rodillas llorando inconsolablemente. Nunca había sido una mujer violenta, pero jamás iba a permitir que Kevin hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, ella estaba decidida a dejar a Kevin Jones en el pasado y comenzar una vida normal.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran había dado varias vueltas por la ciudad. Había tomado un trago en el bar de la noche anterior intentando relajarse y dejar de pensar en _ella. _Pero era imposible. Su cabello castaño casi rubio, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, sus labios suaves, carnosos y deliciosos que había probado el día anterior, sus curvas, su cuerpo perfecto... todo de Sakura Kinomoto estaba en sus pensamientos. Salió del bar y subió a su auto. Recorrió de nuevo las calles y llegó a un edificio muy elegante. Dejó su vehículo en el estacionamiento y fue directo a la portería del edificio.

"Buenas noches, yo..." – Trató de decirle al anciano portero que estaba allí.

"Usted es el joven que estaba con la señorita Sakura anoche ¿cierto?" – Le preguntó el anciano.

"Si... yo..." – balbuceó ante la manera de ser tan directa de ese hombre.

"Bien pueda suba, el joven Kevin ya se fue" – Le dijo con una sonrisa llena de complicidad.

Shaoran asintió algo extrañado ante los pensamientos del hombre, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Tomó el elevador y al llegar al piso donde vivía Sakura titubeó un poco. Caminó hacia la puerta y quedó algo extrañado al notar que estaba abierta. Dio unos pasos más y entró al departamento. El lugar estaba lleno de vidrios en el suelo, estaba totalmente desordenado. A un lado de la puerta estaba sentada una joven abrazando sus rodillas y al parecer estaba llorando.

"¿Sakura?" – Preguntó inmediatamente el ambarino mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la joven.

Sakura alzó su mirada sorprendida – "Shaoran... ¿qué haces aquí?" – Le preguntó mientras se secaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

"Eso no importa" – Le dijo mientras le tocaba el labio – "¿Qué sucedió?" – Le preguntó para después ayudarla a levantarse.

"Nada..." – Mintió ella mientras se sacudía un poco y se acomodaba la camisa que había desabrochado Kevin

"No me mientas, Sakura" – Le replicó él – "¿Por qué tu labio está sangrando? ¿Por qué estás tan lastimada?"

La joven guardó silencio. Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos y lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazarce al cuerpo de Shaoran buscando un poco de protección.

"Sakura..." – Le dijo él mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello – "¿Fue tu novio, Kevin?" – Le preguntó al recordar lo que le había dicho el portero.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Ese imbécil... Me las va a pagar..." – Susurró Shaoran mientras alzaba la cabeza de la joven y la miraba directamente a los ojos – "No permitiré que nadie más te ponga un dedo encima, te lo juro"

"Gracias..." – Le dijo Sakura – "Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí"

Él le regaló una hermosa sonrisa. Se acercó un poco y la besó suavemente en los labios – "Tenemos que hablar, Sakura" – Le dijo con preocupación después que se separaron – "Me estás volviendo loco" – Le confesó.

Ella se separó un poco y lo miró comprensiva – "Tienes razón, tenemos que hablar, Shaoran" – Le dijo – "Porque tú también me estás volviendo loca".

_Continuará..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Ok, mátenme por dejar el capítulo ahí, pero ya me estaba quedando un poco largo y quería dejarlos con intriga para la próxima entrega, que espero sea la próxima semana (No les prometo nada). Y a propósito, ¿qué les va pareciendo la historia? Espero todos sus comentarios para este capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo a:

_Yelitza, Little-butterfly18, Sakura Ika, Sakurita14, Sonylee, Juna-chan, Vicky Kou._

También muchas gracias a los que leen y no dejan reviews, espero que algún día se animen. También si quieren, pueden escribirme a Lunita(guión bajo)mail(arroa)Hot...

Espero que tengan todos una ¡¡feliz navidad! Ojalá les regalen muchas cosas y pasen un fin de semana muy lindo.

Saludos,

Lunita Kinomoto.


	4. Interrupciones

CCS pertenece a CLAMP. Ésta es una historia que hago sin fines de lucro.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Éste capítulo contiene escenas un poco fuertes. Si eres menor o susceptible por favor no lo leas y si lo haces, **¡no digas que no te lo advertí!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura se sentó en el sofá y le indicó a Shaoran que hiciera lo mismo – "¿Qué está pasando entre nosotros, Shaoran?" – Le preguntó una vez que se acomodaron.

"No lo sé, Sakura... Yo... Anoche..." – Intentó decir sin mucho éxito.

"Yo sé lo que pasó anoche" – Confesó ella tratando de quitarle un peso de encima a él.

"¿Lo sabes?" – Preguntó Shaoran confundido – "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"No pensé que tuviéramos que volvernos a ver" – Aseguró la joven – "Shaoran, no quiero causar problemas en tu relación con Camille" – Le confesó con una mirada llena de preocupación.

"Y yo no quiero que ella salga lastimada" – Comentó el ambarino con pesar – "Pero no sé que me está pasando contigo"

Ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio por un rato. Se miraban fijamente intentando analizar la situación. Llevaban un día de conocerse y no podían evitar la atracción que sentían. Pasaron unos diez minutos que para ellos fueron una eternidad hasta que Sakura interrumpió.

"Tenemos que hacer algo" – Comentó con preocupación – "No puedo permitir que alguien salga herido por esta locura".

Shaoran intentó decir algo, pero el sonido del teléfono del departamento lo interrumpió – "Es mejor que contestes" – Le dijo a Sakura.

Ella tomó el teléfono disgustada por la tan inoportuna interrupción – "¿Hola?"

"Hola, amiga, ¿Cómo estás?" – Le saludó una dulce voz al otro lado de la línea.

Sakura palideció – "¿Camille?" – Preguntó incrédula haciendo que Shaoran se pusiera alerta.

"Parece que hubieras acabado de escuchar a un fantasma, ¿Estás bien?" – Le preguntó ella ante la reacción de su amiga.

"Si... No te preocupes. ¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó con paciencia tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

"Verás, amiga" – Comenzó Camille – "Shaoran está en una cena de negocios y yo estoy un poco aburrida. ¿Qué te parece si voy a tu casa y preparamos la cena como en viejos tiempos? Así podremos comentar los detalles de la salida de anoche" – Le propuso algo entusiasmada.

"Camille yo..." – Trató de decir la menor de los Kinomoto.

"No acepto un no como respuesta" – Le dijo ella al notar la próxima negativa de su mejor amiga.

"La verdad es que estoy algo cansada" – Dijo Sakura tratando de evitar la situación.

"Ya te dije que no acepto un no como respuesta" – Le repitió su amiga con insistencia – "A no ser que estés con Kevin..." – Agregó.

La ojiverde suspiró – "De acuerdo, te espero en media hora" – Le dijo mirando a Shaoran decepcionada.

"Nos vemos" – Dijo Camille para después colgar el teléfono.

"¿Vas a verte con ella?" – Preguntó Shaoran una vez que Sakura colgó el teléfono.

La joven asintió sin mucho ánimo – "Camille es una mujer muy insistente" – Comentó – "Lo mejor es que dejemos nuestra conversación para después"

Ambos se levantaron del sofá y se miraron fijamente. Sin poder evitarlo, Shaoran dio un paso al frente y tomó a Sakura por la cintura. Comenzó a besarle el cuello haciendo que la joven se estremeciera de placer. Después comenzó a subir hacia sus labios con desesperación. Se besaron apasionadamente por un momento. Las manos del ambarino subieron por las piernas de Sakura llegando a sus caderas. La empujó suavemente contra el sofá quedando encima de ella. La besaba desesperadamente, como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna mujer. Y se excitaba más a medida que ella le respondía de la misma manera.

"Camille vendrá en media hora" – Murmuró la joven intentando detener la situación.

"Dejémonos llevar" – Le respondió él mientras seguía besándola – "Me iré antes que ella llegue"

Sakura pasó sus manos por debajo de la chaqueta y la camisa de Shaoran, tocando su espalda suavemente. Se estaba dejando llevar por la atracción que el novio de su amiga ejercía sobre ella. Después comenzó a acariciarle el cabello revuelto mientras seguía correspondiéndole el beso. Su cuerpo se estremecía a cada contacto con los labios de ese apuesto joven que la estaba volviendo loca.

La mano izquierda de Shaoran comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que llevaba ella, mientras seguía besándola. Nunca nadie lo había hecho enloquecer de tal manera. Estaba perdiendo el control de la situación. Terminó de quitarle la camisa y siguió con la falda, dejándola a ella en ropa interior. Se levantó un poco y tiró la chaqueta, la camisa y la corbata al suelo. Mientras dejaba que Sakura le quitara el pantalon, quedando sólo con los bóxers que llevaba.

Se siguieron besando apasionadamente mientras Shaoran tocaba los pechos de Sakura y le susurraba en el oído – "Me estás volviendo loco"

"Tú también me estás volviendo loca" – Le susurró ella mientras comenzaba a halar la ropa interior de él y dejaba al descubierto su gran 'masculinidad'.

Él la miró por unos segundos para después quitarle la ropa que le quedaba. Quedó maravillado al ver el bien formado cuerpo que tenía. Después volvió a besarla mientras Sakura le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas. Estaba a punto de entrar en ella cuando algo los interrumpió. El teléfono comenzó a sonar incesablemente haciendo que la excitación de la situación bajara por completo.

"¿Qué demonios...?" – Preguntó Shaoran mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se cubría su parte íntima con los bóxers que estaban tirados en el suelo.

Sakura se levantó alarmada. Tomó la camisa de Shaoran y se la puso intentando ocultar su cuerpo desnudo. Tomó el teléfono y contestó.

"Señorita Sakura, acá está su amiga Camille Higgins" – Le avisó el portero.

La joven palideció – "¿Camille...?" – Preguntó mientras miraba a Shaoran desesperada – "Dígale... dígale que pase" - Dijo preocupada mientras se quitaba la camisa y se la pasaba a su acompañante.

Shaoran ya se había puesto los bóxers y los pantalones. Se acomodó rápidamente con la camisa que Sakura le pasó y le dio un beso en los labios – "No sé que me haces, pero me vuelves loco" – Le dijo para después salir del departamento. Tomó las escaleras para evitar encontrarse con su novia, llegó al estacionamiento, abordó su vehículo y se fue.

Sakura tomó su ropa del suelo y se la puso rápidamente. Fue al baño, se lavó la cara y se peinó un poco y después de escuchar el timbre fue y abrió la puerta.

"Hola" – Saludó Camille mientras pasaba a la cocina y ponía unas bolsas en un mesón – "Traje todo para que hagamos pasta" – Comentó.

"Claro" – Dijo Sakura aliviada al notar que no se había topado con Shaoran.

"¿Qué te sucedió en la cara?" – Preguntó la amiga alarmada ante el golpe que tenía Sakura en la mejilla y la herida en el labio – "¿Fue Kevin? ¿De nuevo?" – Exclamó muy enojada. No era la primera vez que veía golpes o heridas en el rostro de su amiga.

"No te alarmes, Camille" – Le dijo Sakura para calmarla – "Nunca más volverá a suceder".

"Pero..." – Trató de decir Camille.

"Pero nada" – La cortó la menor de los Kinomoto – "a partir de mañana mi relación con Kevin habrá terminado"

Camille suspiró resignada y caminó lentamente hacia la sala y vió dos vasos de cognac en la mesa – "¿Estaban bebiendo?" – Le preguntó a Sakura.

La ojiverde dudó un momento – "Si, tomamos un trago y después sucedió todo" – Atinó a decir mientras recogía los vasos – "¿Quieres algo de tomar?" – Le preguntó tratando de que no indagara más en el tema.

"Si, un cognac estaría bien" – respondió Camille cuando justo antes de sentarse en el sofá encontró una corbata tirada en el piso – "Creo que Kevin dejó su corbata..." – Le dijo a Sakura con una mirada pícara – "Si estaban tan 'Ocupados' me hubieras dicho y no hubiera venido a interrumpir" – le dijo – "pero entonces... ¿Por qué te golpeó?"

Sakura tragó saliva. Los nervios y la culpa la estaban matando. Sirvió un cognac para ella y otro para Camille. Los puso en la mesa y se sentó – "No estábamos haciendo nada. La verdad no sé... no sé por que se quitó la corbata" – Apuntó mientras bebía un poco de su trago. – "Descubrí unas cuantas cosas de él que no le gustaron para nada. Mañana te explicaré bien la situación".

"Es curioso" – Comentó Camille mientras observaba detenidamente la corbata – "Juraría que Shaoran tiene una corbata idéntica a ésta" – Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La menor de los Kinomoto se ahogó con lo que estaba bebiendo – "Curioso, ¿Verdad?" – Dijo tratando de disimular.

"Si" – Respondió Camille mientras sonreía – "Pero mejor vamos a preparar la pasta" – Propuso.

El par de amigas pasaron la noche preparando una deliciosa cena. Hablaron de la salida del día anterior causando que Sakura se pusiera muy nerviosa y se sentiera culpable por todo lo que estaba haciendo... Pero... ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sakura? Se estaba dejando llevar por una extraña atracción hacia Shaoran Li, novio de su mejor amiga. Lo cual la estaba torturando. Se había propuesto no volver a caer en esa tentación, pero esa noche sintió el terrible deseo de besarlo y dejar que la hiciera suya. Y eso hubiese sucedido de no ser por la llegada de Camille.

"_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" – _Se preguntaba la ojiverde después de haber despedido a su amiga y antes de dormirse. Era la una de la mañana.

-------------------------------------------------

"Shaoran, amigo, te ves cansado" – Comentó Henry al entrar a la oficina de su amigo y jefe el miércoles a las once de la mañana.

"No dormí en toda la noche" – Confesó el ambarino – "No puedo dejar de pensar en ella"

"¿Ella?" – Preguntó Henry extrañado.

"Si, ella, la amiga de Camille"

El joven tomó asiento y miró a su amigo con preocupación – "Nunca te había visto así, amigo" – Le dijo.

"Es porque nunca me había sentido así" – Afirmó Shaoran mientras bebía un poco de café.

"Estás mal, Shaoran" – Comentó Henry – "Es mejor que pongas las cosas claras con tu novia, no vaya a ser que salga lastimada por lo que estás haciendo" – Le aconsejó.

"¿Qué demonios voy a decirle?" – Preguntó Li mientras perdía la paciencia – "¿Qué su mejor amiga me atrae como ninguna otra mujer en el mundo? ¿Qué voy a dejarla por estar con ella?"

"¿Si pudieras, dejarías a Camille por su amiga?" – Preguntó Henry al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

Shaoran guardó silencio. No sabía que tenía Sakura Kinomoto, pero él estaba perdiendo la cabeza por ella y lo peor de todo es que Camille, una mujer a la que él le tenía mucho aprecio y respeto saldría lastimada. No podía seguir actuando como lo estaba haciendo. Tenía que frenar la situación antes de herir a Camille, eso era algo que no se perdonaría jamás.

"Shaoran... Es mejor que no juegues con fuego, amigo" – Comentó Henry mientras salía de la oficina.

"_Es mejor que no juegues con fuego" – _Se repitió Shaoran mientras encendía un cigarro. No estaba dispuesto a acabar su relación con Camille por ese extraño sentimiento que estaba naciendo en su interior.

------------------------------------------------------

"Te dije que Kevin no era un buen hombre, Sakura" – Le reprochaba Camille por teléfono.

"Lo sé, amiga, lo sé" – Respondió la ojiverde cansada – "Hoy mismo cortaré nuestra relación".

"Eso es algo bueno" – Comentó la amiga mientras suspiraba – "No puedo creer que te haya estado utilizando para que le pagaras sus deúdas".

"Ya ves" – Respondió Sakura – "Pero no permitiré que siga usándome"

"Mereces un hombre que te respete y te quiera por lo que eres, no por tu cuenta bancaria" – Apuntó Camille – "Además no sé como te soportaste a ese idiota golpeándote cada vez que se le daba la gana"

"Cálmate" – Le dijo la menor de los Kinomoto – "Ya te dije que a partir de hoy mi relación con Kevin estará oficialmente terminada".

"Eso espero" – Comentó la joven Higgins – "Bueno, espero que me cuentes lo que pase hoy con ese monstruo. Te dejo porque tengo que llamar a hacer unas reservaciones"

"¿Reservaciones?" – Preguntó Sakura intrigada.

"La semana que viene viajaré con Shaoran a Florida. Los dos tenemos asuntos pendientes del trabajo y aprovecharemos para pasar la semana juntos" – Le respondió.

El rostro de Sakura se ensombreció – "ya veo... Bueno, entonces hablamos después" – Le dijo para después terminar la llamada.

La joven se pasó las manos por su cabello y suspiró pesadamente. Si de algo estaba segura era que no estaba enamorada de Shaoran Li. ¿Cómo podía enamorarse de un hombre en dos días de conocerlo? Eso era imposible. Pero entonces... ¿Por qué se sintió tan mal cuando Camille le dijo que se iba con él para Florida?

Sakura pidió un café y encendió un cigarrillo. Lo que estaba viviendo verdaderamente la estaba convirtiendo en una adicta a la cafeína y a la nicotina. Decidió entonces, concentrarse en su trabajo y acabar los blanaces de fin de año para el viernes. Después de eso tendría un largo mes de vacaciones. Y si que las necesitaba. En solo tres días su mente no había dejado de trabajar tratando de descifrar la extraña atracción que Shaoran Li ejercía sobre ella. Tal vez lo único bueno que éste hombre había traído a su vida fue la decisión de dejar a Kevin Jones. Porque lo dejaría. Eso era algo seguro.

Salió de su oficina a las seis de la tarde y se encaminó hacia el departamento de su novio. Vivía en uno de los mejores edificios de la ciudad. Sin avisar, subió hasta el último piso de la torre y le esperó en las afueras del departamento. A las ocho de la noche, el elevador se abrió y Sakura se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver salir a Kevin acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

"¿Sakura...?" – Murmuró Kevin estupefacto al encontrar a su novia al lado de su departamento – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Venía a decirte que nuestra relación se acaba hoy, Kevin" – Le respondió la ojiverde calmada – "Y la razón... La tienes colgada del brazo" – Le dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia el elevador.

"¡Espera!" – Gritó Kevin mientras la agarraba fuertemente del brazo – "Sakura yo... Puedo explicarte todo..." – Le dijo.

"No necesito explicaciones" – Respondió Sakura calmadamente – "Ahora, si me permites..." – Le dijo indicándole que le soltara el brazo.

Kevin dejó ir a Sakura y quedó estático junto a la mujer que le acompañaba. Él no había sido el mejor novio del mundo, pero estaba consciente de que Sakura Kinomoto era una mujer excepcional y que él era la envidia de todos por tenerla como novia. Había dejado escapar la oportunidad de su vida. Y peor era saber que no tenía dinero para pagar sus cuentas y que ésta vez ella no estaría allí para sacarlo de sus apuros.

"¡Maldición!" – Exclamó mientras abría la puerta del departamento – "Tengo que buscarme otra como ella" – Susurró mientras entraba con su acompañante.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Me alegra que hayas podido salir a cenar conmigo hoy" – Comentó Camille a su novio en un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad.

"Si, a mí también me alegra haber venido contigo" – Respondió Shaoran mientras leía antentamente el menú del restaurante.

"¿Sabes? Ya hice las reservaciones para el viaje a Florida" – Comentó Camille mientras bebía un poco de vino.

"¿Florida?" – Preguntó el ambarino extrañado – "¿Viajarás a Florida?" – Preguntó inocentemente.

"¿Lo olvidaste?" – Preguntó Camille algo descepcionada – "Viajaríamos a Florida juntos la próxima semana" – Le recordó.

"¡Oh! Es verdad. Lo siento, pero lo olvidé." – Dijo Shaoran. Los últimos días había estado tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos y problemas que había olvidado por completo su viaje a Florida – "He tenido mucho trabajo" – Se excusó.

"Te entiendo" – Le dijo ella comprensivamente – "Espero que no lo olvides un día antes de irnos" – Comentó divertida.

Ambos jóvenes ordenaron la cena y comieron amenamente. Si había algo que Shaoran no podía negar era la buena química que compartía con su novia. Nunca se les acababa el tema de conversación y ella siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa del rostro. Él estaba enamorado de ella, de eso no había duda. La amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Pero todavía tenía que descubrir sus sentimientos hacia Sakura. Si no lo hacía pronto, se volvería loco.

"Estuvo delicioso" – Comentó Camille después de la cena.

"Así es" – Respondió Shaoran – "Pediré la cuenta y te llevaré a casa" – Le propuso.

"Me gustaría que fuéramos donde Sakura" – Le pidió ella – "Iba a terminar con su novio y creo que necesita compañía"

Shaoran palideció – "¿Sakura?" – Preguntó dudoso – "¿Por qué no te ves con ella mañana?" – Atinó a decir para salirse de la situación.

"No nos demoraremos. Te lo prometo" – Le dijo ella mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

El joven no pudo resistirse. Tendría que verla a _ella_ de nuevo. Pero todo era por complacer a su novia – "De acuerdo" – Aceptó para después suspirar pesadamente.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura llegó a su departamento algo sorprendida. Sabía que Kevin era un hombre mentiroso en el cual ella no podía confiar, pero jamás pensó que la engañara con otras mujeres. Por sus mejillas comenzaron a rodar algunas lágrimas. Se sentó en el sofá y recordó lo acontecido allí la noche anterior. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. ¿Cuánto daría ella por tener a un hombre como Shaoran Li? Se preguntaba con tristeza. Él era el hombre perfecto y eso lo había notado desde el primer día que lo vió. Si ella estuviese en el lugar de Camille sería la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pero no lo era. Ahora era simplemente una joven, empresaria exitosa, con una vida sentimental destruída. Y si no arreglaba la situación que estaba viviendo rápidamente, destruiría la vida sentimental de su mejor amiga. Eso era algo que nunca se perdonaría.

Camille se había comportado de una manera incondicional con Sakura. Siempre había estado con ella en los peores y mejores momentos. La había visto llorar y sonreír. La había visto estar en la cima y caer para volver a levantarse. Todo sin pedirle nada a cambio. Era la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera tener. Sakura no podría hacerle daño a ella. No podía decirle que la había engañado con su novio. No tenía el corazón ni el valor para decirlo.

Se levantó pesadamente del sofá y se metió a la ducha. Se quitó la ropa y se bañó con agua fría. Tal vez de esa manera podría organizar sus pensamientos. Salió y se puso una pijama muy sexy. De tirantes y demasiado corta color grisáceo. Se peinó un poco el cabello dejando que las gotas de agua recorrieran su espalda. Ordenó una pizza y se sentó a ver televisión. No se permitiría seguir pensando en el novio de Camille.

Quince minutos después sonó el timbre.

"_No pensé que la pizza llegaría tan rápido" – _Pensó Sakura para después levantarse y abrir la puerta – _"Es extraño que el porterno no me haya avisado"_

"¡Hola!" – Exclamó Camille una vez que su amiga le abrió la puerta.

"¿Camille? ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó inmediatamente.

"Pensé que necesitarías compañía" – Respondió la joven mientras indicaba que su novio venía con ella.

"Shaoran..." – Murmuró Sakura estupefacta – "Ya veo a qué te referías con lo de compañía" – Le dijo a Camille.

"Ya ves" – Dijo mientras halaba a su novio y ambos se sentaban en el sofá.

Shaoran estaba impactado. Si, era verdad que ya la había visto desnuda, pero verla con esa diminuta pijama, con su larga cabellera toda mojada y un poco revolcada y su piel expuesta para su gran deleite lo tenía extasiado.

"¿Estás bien?" – Fue lo primero que preguntó el ambarino interesado.

"Si, estoy bien" – Respondió Sakura cortante.

"¿Cortaste con él?" – Preguntó Camille refiriéndose a Kevin.

"Si, lo hice" – Respondió la ojiverde – "Lo encontré con otra chica en su departamento" – Les contó.

"¿Lo dices así de calmada?" – Preguntó la amiga.

"Ya no sentía nada por Kevin" – Comentó Sakura – "¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Tirarme a llorar como una magdalena?"

"Bueno, me alegra ver que no estás afectada" – Comentó Camille.

"Sé que hay mucho hombres que morirían por estar contigo, Sakura" – Comentó Shaoran que había estado pendiente de la conversación.

"Pero el que yo quiero que esté conmigo, no puede estarlo" – Le respondió ella con una mirada sarcástica haciendo que el joven bajara la cabeza.

"¿De quién hablas?" – Preguntó Camille que no había entendido nada.

"Es una larga historia" – Le respondió Sakura – "¿Quieren tomar algo?" – Preguntó para cambiar de tema.

"Vino estaría bien" – Respondió Camille – "¿Y tú, Shaoran?" – Le preguntó a su novio.

"Un Wisky si tienes, estaría bien para mí" – Le dijo sin ánimo alguno.

Sakura se levantó y fue hasta el bar del departamento. Sirvió los tragos y los puso en la mesa de la sala. Tocaron el timbre y recibió la pizza. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá y los miró divertida.

"¿Quieren pizza?" – Les preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" – Preguntó Camille al notar la expresión de su amiga.

"Sería gracioso ver a tu novio comiendo pizza con wisky" – Comentó mientras introducía una porción a su boca.

"La verdad se vé deliciosa" – Dijo Shaoran – "Comeré, así sea con wisky" – Apuntó mientras tomaba un trozo y le dirigía una mirada divertida a Sakura.

Los tres se quedaron comiendo pizza hasta la una de la madrugada. Shaoran y Sakura no cesaban de mirarse lujuriosamente y algunas veces con culpa, lo cual Camille no notó. Ella se sentía muy feliz de que su mejor amiga y su novio se hubiesen llevado tan bien. Sakura era una persona muy importante para ella y la aprobación que le diera respecto a sus parejas era fundamental en sus relaciones. Y ésta no era la excepción. Le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ella y con Shaoran juntos, lo cual haría más a menudo. Para disfrutar de las personas a quien más quería. Ella no sabía que eso le traería problemas en el futuro.

_Continuará..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

En primer lugar, ¡¡ESPERO QUE TENGAN UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Espero que hayan pasado una hermosa navidad y que el próximo año esté lleno de cosas buenas para ustedes.

Ahora, con respecto al fic, espero sus reviews para que me cuenten que les va pareciendo. Les cuento que subiré el rating a M en dos días. Esperaré a que ustedes lean esto para que estén avisados. Quisiera pedirles un favorcito. ¿Alguien sabe el apellido de Darien (mamoru) de Sailor Moon? Si alguien lo sabe por favor déjeme un review diciéndome, es super importante saber ese apellido. Después se entararán para qué.

Bueno, los dejo nombrando a las amables personas que reconocen mi esfuerzo y me dejan un review:

Yelitza, Sakura Ika, Lady Nux, Juna-Chan, Vicky Kou, Carina, Sonylee, little-butterfly18. 

Nos leemos en enero,

Lunita Kinomoto.


	5. La cruda verdad

CCS y sus personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP. Esta es una historia que hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. Si no te gusta el lemon es mejor que te abstengas de leer esto. Si lo haces, no me demandes. ¡Porque ya te lo advertí!

"Normal" – Hablando.

"_Cursiva" – _Pensando.

Bienvenidos al primer capítulo de este fic desde que lo puse en rating M. Espero les guste y aprecien las escenas que verán aquí.

-----------------------------------------------------

Viernes en la tarde. Un día maravilloso. Después de una extraña semana, Sakura salía esa misma noche a vacaciones. Y se las merecía. Desde el lunes en la noche no dejaba de pensar en aquel ambarino que le producía extrañas sensaciones cada vez que le veía. Y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable al saber que el hombre que había puesto su vida de cabeza, era ese mismo del cual su mejor amiga estaba profundamente enamorada.

"Parece que te estás volviendo adicta a la nicotina, amiga" – Le saludó Kim mientras notaba el cigarrillo que sostenía su amiga en la mano.

"Mucho trabajo" – Respondió Sakura mientras seguía concentrada en la pantalla de su computadora.

"Te traigo la libreta de vacaciones. Fírmala y oficialmente estarás un mes por fuera de la compañía" – Le indicó la morena mientras le entregaba dicha libreta.

La ojiverde tomó un lapicero y firmó sin ánimo alguno. Se la devolvió a su amiga y siguió dándole los toques finales a los balances que tenía que entregar antes de irse – "Espero que todo salga bien mientras yo no estoy" – Comentó con un aire de preocupación.

"Todo estará bien" – Respondió Kim – "Pero me preocupas tú. Has perdido peso y estás viviendo con café y cigarrillos ¿Estás bien?"

"Ya te lo dije. He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente" – Le repitió Sakura mientras esperaba a que sus informes se imprimieran.

"Como quieras. Ya sabes que si necesitas algo estaré aquí para ayudarte, Sakura" – Le ofreció Kim para después salir de su oficina.

La menor de los Kinomoto suspiró pesadamente. Si entregaba esos balances a su jefe, saldría a vacaciones y podría irse de la ciudad por un mes entero. Necesitaba organizar sus ideas. Si no lo hacía pronto enloquecería. Además quería alejarse de Camille y su novio por un tiempo. Tenía que hacerlo. Se levantó, tomó los balances y salió de su oficina con dirección a la de su jefe. Le entregó todos los papeles y se despidió. Regresó para tomar sus cosas y salió del edificio.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y la ciudad estaba llena de gente. Condujo con cuidado hasta su departamento y una vez allí se dio un baño caliente para quitarse todo el cansancio. Salió y se preparó algo de comer. Lo que su amiga le había dicho era verdad. Estaba viviendo de café y cigarrillos y en una semana había perdido más peso que lo que hubiera perdido en un mes en el gimnasio. Se disponía a ver una película cuando el teléfono sonó.

Sakura se levantó de la cama perezosamente. Tomó el teléfono y contestó – "¿Hola?"

"Hola amor" – Le saludó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

"Kevin. ¿Qué quieres?" – Preguntó impaciente – "Te he dicho que no me llames. No tienes ningún motivo para llamarme"

"Quiero que salgamos hoy. Necesito verte. Me haces mucha falta" – Le dijo él en un tono seductor.

"Pero tú no me haces falta, Kevin" – Respondió Sakura tajante.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan dura conmigo?" – Le preguntó en tono suplicante – "Fui a visitarte y le ordenaste al portero que no me dejara subir"

"Kevin, no seas descarado" – Le reprochó la ojiverde – "Te encuentro en compañía de otra mujer, me entero de que tus cuentas bancarias están canceladas, que estás lleno de deúdas y que pretendes que yo te las pague y ¿Aún así me llamas?"

"Sakura no seas tan dura conmigo" – Le pidió Kevin – "Yo te amo"

"¿Me amas?" – Preguntó Sakura indignada – "Tú no me amas, Kevin. No seas cínico" – Le dijo para después colgar el teléfono.

En los últimos días Kevin no había parado de llamar. Fingía arrepentimiento, pero la hija de Fujitaka sabía que todo eran mentiras. No podía creerle después de lo que él había hecho. Se había enamorado de él, pero había salido engañada y había sufrido mucho. No era justo. No estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, tal vez nunca lo haría. Pero esa semana sus pensamientos sólo estaban dirigidos hacia cierto ambarino que no podía sacar de su mente. También estaban dirigidos a su amiga y al sentimento de culpa que tenía por estarse comportando de la peor manera.

"_Nadie me ama. De eso estoy segura" – _Pensaba Sakura mientras se disponía a regresar a su habitación. Hasta que el teléfono volvió a sonar.

"¡Te dije que no me volvieras a llamar, Kevin!" – Gritó la joven cuando contestó el teléfono.

"¿Sakura?" – Preguntó Camille una vez que escuchó el grito de su amiga – "No soy Kevin"

"Camille... Disculpa... Yo..." – Balbuceó la ojiverde – "Pensé que era él"

"Descuida" – Respondió la amiga – "¿Qué vas a hacer hoy en la noche?"

Sakura se estremeció. Sabía que su amiga estaba tramando algún tipo de salida. Pero lo que menos quería ella era ver a Shaoran – "¿Por qué?" – Preguntó.

"Para que vayamos al teatro. Shaoran, tú y yo" – Le propuso.

"Camille la verdad he tenido una semana muy ocupada. Estoy cansada y mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer" – Trató de excusarse.

"Amiga, estarás en vacaciones por el próximo mes. Además Shaoran y yo saldremos el domingo para florida y quisiera verte antes de eso" – Le dijo ella suplicante.

"Camille... No estoy de ánimo..." – Trató de decir Sakura.

"Por favor, amiga... Anteriormente, cuando te invitaba a salir, nunca me decías que no..." – Le reprochó.

Sakura guardó silencio. Estaba siendo muy evidente con su amiga. Camille tenía razón – "De acuerdo" – Dijo después de unos minutos.

"Perfecto. Shaoran pasará a recogerte en una hora. Y después vendrán por mí" – Dicho esto, camille colgó el teléfono.

La joven palideció. Shaoran iría por ella y tendrían que recorrer el trayecto hasta el departamento de Camille solos. Fue hacia su armario y tomó un hermoso vestido color champaña, de tirantes y con algunos brillantes adornándolo. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo. Recogió su cabello y lo organizó de una manera que la hacía ver simplemente espectacular. Se maquilló un poco y para cuando Shaoran fue a recogerla, estaba lista.

Shaoran no estaba muy feliz que digamos. Había cedido a recoger a Sakura en su departamento sólo por complacer a su novia, pero no quería verla. Sabía que el sólo escuchar su voz lo enloquecería. Como todo en ella. Se vistió elgantemente, tal y como la ocación lo ameritaba. Condujo hasta el departamento de la amiga de su novia pensativo. Trataría de hablar lo menos posible con Sakura y recorrer tranquilamente el trayecto hasta el departamento de Camille. Estacionó su auto en frente del elegante edificio donde vivía la joven Kinomoto. Se bajó y encendió un cigarro. Unos segundos después, por la puerta del living, apareció Sakura. Estaba bellísima. Ese vestido champaña que llevaba la hacía ver radiante y muy sensual.

"¿Llegaste hace mucho?" – Fue lo primero que preguntó la menor de los Kinomoto al acercarse al vehículo.

"Acabé de llegar" – Le contestó él mientras la miraba embelesado – "Estás bellísima" – Le dijo.

La joven se sonrojó al máximo – "Gracias" – Dijo tímidamente – "Tú no te quedas atrás" – Comentó mientras lo miraba detalladamente. Llevaba un smoking impecable, que lo hacía lucir muy bien y su cabello ligeramente revolcado que le daba ese toque sexy y masculino que tanto atraía a Sakura.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos instantes. No daban crédito a la atracción que entre ellos existía y que con el paso de los días se hacía más grande.

"¿Nos vamos?" – Preguntó Sakura tratando de terminar con esa situación.

"De acuerdo" – Respondió Shaoran mientras haciendo gala de su cortesía le abría la puerta del auto y la ayudaba a acomodarse. Dio la vuelta y abordó el vehículo.

El trayecto hasta la casa de Camille fue largo y silencioso. La tensión que se producía entre ellos crecía a cada minuto. Y el deseo se estaba haciendo incontrolable. Las miradas lujuriosas que Shaoran le daba a Sakura no pasaban desapercibidas por ella. Y aunque le costara aceptarlo, a la ojiverde le encantaba saber que no era ella sóla la que sentía una atracción tan incontenible.

Llegaron al departamento de la joven Higgins y se quedaron estacionados al frente del edificio por un largo rato – "no me canso de decirte que te ves hermosa, Sakura" – Comentó Shaoran.

"Gracias" – Respondió ella mientras evitaba su mirada – "¿No crees que sería mejor si llamaras a Camille le avisaras que estamos aquí?" – Le propuso para salir de la situación.

"Tienes razón" – Respondió él al darse cuenta que su actitud no era la correcta. Rápidamente tomó su celular y marcó el número de su novia, le avisó que la estaban esperando y encendió un cigarro.

"¿Quieres uno?" – Le preguntó Shaoran a Sakura.

"Lo necesito" – Respondió ella mientras tomaba el cigarro que su acompañante le ofrecía y lo encendía.

Camille bajó rápidamente al living y se encontró con su novio y con su amiga – "Buenas noches" – Dijo amablemente mientras besaba a Shaoran en los labios.

"Hola" – Respondió Sakura sin ánimo alguno – "Llegaremos tarde" – Dijo mientras se dirigía al vehículo y subía por la puerta trasera.

"Tiene razón" – Le apoyó Shaoran mientras ayudaba a su novia a acomodarse en el auto y la observaba detenidamente. Llevaba un hermoso vestido negro sin mangas, ceñido al cuerpo, resaltando sus prominentes curvas. Su cabello rojo lo traía debidamente recogido haciendo más visibles las finas facciones de su rostro. Era hermosa. Y Shaoran lo sabía.

El trayecto hasta el teatro también fue silencioso. Por el espejo retrovisor Shaoran le daba algunas miradas a Sakura quien las esquivaba mirando por la ventana. Camille acariciaba suave y seductoramente las piernas de su novio, sin saber que en la silla trasera su mejor amiga se mordía un labio para evitar morir de la rabia que ese espéctaculo le brindaban los de las sillas delanteras.

Llegaron al teatro y se acomodaron en un tranquilo balcón. Camille observaba atentamente la obra que presentaban mientras Sakura estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y Shaoran la contemplaba fijamente. En el receso, Higgins y Kinomoto se dirigieron al tocador como todo buen par de amigas.

"¿Verdad que es hermoso?" – Preguntó Camille mientras se retocaba el maquillaje.

"¿Hermoso?" – Preguntó Sakura sin entender una palabra de lo que su amiga decía.

"Si, hermoso" – Afirmó ella – "Shaoran..."

"¡Ah, eso!... Como quieras..." – Respondió la ojiverde sin darle mucha importancia.

"¿Sabes? Creo que la otra semana en Florida, Shaoran me propondrá matrimonio" – Comentó Camille con un brillo de emoción en sus oscuros ojos.

El rostro de Sakura perdió todo el color que tenía – "¡¿Matrimonio!" – Preguntó incrédula – "Llevan poco tiempo saliendo".

"Si, lo sé. Pero nos amamos y muchas veces hemos hablado de pasar la vida juntos..."

"La vida juntos..." – Repitió la hija de Fujitaka mecánicamente – "Si es así, espero que les vaya bien" – Dijo tristemente.

"Espero que me proponga matrimonio, porque la verdad a mí me encantaría pasar el resto de mis días a su lado" – Comentó Camille.

"Veo que estás muy enamorada..." – Murmuró Sakura más para sí que para su amiga.

"Nunca había sentido esto por alguien. Shaoran me hace sentir muy especial" – Apuntó la joven.

Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua helada a la joven Kinomoto. Sin habérselo propuesto, se estaba involucrando con el novio de su mejor amiga y si las cosas seguían así acabaría destruyendo su relación. ¿Pero cómo resistirse a ese hombre tan sexy y varonil? Le era totalmente imposible. Siempre se proponía terminar con ese 'Coqueteo' que había entre ellos, pero no era capaz de resistirse a esos tentadores labios masculinos. Súbitamente salió del tocador y llegó al balcón en el que estaban ubicados – "¿Podrías darme un cigarro?" – Le preguntó a Shaoran.

"Claro. ¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó al notar el pálido semblante de la joven.

"Nada. No me sucede nada" – Respondió ella mientras encendía el cigarro. Lo aspiró fuertemente y cerró los ojos para evitar encontrarse con esa irresistible mirada ámbar.

"¿Sakura? ¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó Camille al ingresar al lugar – "¿Por qué te fuiste del tocador?"

"No sucede nada, Camille" – respondió la castaña mientras esperaba impaciente a que la función continuara.

"Pero..." – Trató de decir Camille pero la música que indicaba que la obra se reanudaría la interrumpió.

La obra terminó a las doce de la noche. Sakura se levantó aliviada y recogió sus cosas – "Muchas gracias por la invitación. Espero que les vaya muy bien en Florida. Nos vemos después" – Dijo mientras se disponía a salir del teatro.

"¡Espera!" – Exclamó Camille – "Shaoran y yo te llevaremos a casa" – Le ofreció.

"No es necesario. Tomaré un taxi" – Dijo tratando de evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

"Está muy tarde como para que te vayas en un taxi sola" – Le dijo Shaoran – "nosotros te llevaremos".

"No se preocupen. Puedo cuidarme sola" – Les dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras de la edificación y se subía a un taxi con dirección a su casa dejando a Shaoran y a Camille sorprendidos.

"¿Qué le sucede a Sakura?" – Preguntó Camille algo sorprendida ante la actitud de su amiga.

"Tal vez está cansada. Eso es todo" – Dijo Shaoran disimulando su precupación – "Vamos, te llevaré a casa" – Le dijo mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

----------------------------------------------------

Sentir que el mundo se detiene cada vez que ese hombre te mira, sentir tu estómago estallar con su sola presencia, sentir rabia y frustración incontenibles cada vez que lo ves con otra persona, son solo señales de que el sentimiento que tienes por él es amor puro. Eso le pasaba a Sakura Kinomoto. La diferencia es que el hombre por el que ella sufría era el novio de su mejor amiga, haciendo la situación más insoportable.

Llegó a su departamento y se tumbó en el sofá sin encender las luces. Todas las lágrimas que había contenido durante las últimas horas, estaban saliendo sin piedad. Se sentía culpable y miserable. Ella debía estar feliz por su amiga, pero no lo estaba. Y quería estarlo, pero su corazón no se lo permitía. Se había enamorado de Shaoran en muy poco tiempo y ahora ella estaba pagando las consecuencias con todo el dolor que sentía. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza y posó su mirada en el techo tratando de encontrar allí un poco de consuelo para su sufrimiento. Se quedó estática tratando de poner su mente en blanco cuando el timbre del departamento sonó. Se levantó maldiciendo a los diseñadores del edificio por no poner rejillas en las puertas de los departamentos. Cuidadosamente abrió tratando de ver quien estaba allí.

"Hola" – Susurró Shaoran al ver que le abrían la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó Sakura mientras abría la puerta completamente para que él pasara.

"Necesitaba verte" – Respondió él mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá donde había estado Sakura unos minutos atrás.

"Nosotros no podemos vernos más, Shaoran" – Le dijo la ojiverde mientras se sentaba junto a él.

"¿Qué sucedió hoy en el teatro?" – Preguntó el ambarino interesado.

"No sucedió nada especial" – Respondió ella tajante.

"Dime la verdad" – Pidió él calmadamente – "¿Qué te dijo Camille para ponerte así?"

"¿Vas a proponerle matrimonio en Florida?" – Preguntó Sakura tratando de disipar todas sus dudas.

"Era eso..." – Dijo el castaño al notar el motivo de las lágrimas de la joven.

"Respóndeme" – Pidió la menor de los Kinomoto – "Sólo respóndeme esa pregunta..."

"Hace una semana, si. Pero ahora no lo sé" – Respondió él con honestidad – "Camille es una mujer muy importante para mí. En ella he encontrado todo el cariño y el amor sincero que he buscado durante muchos años, Sakura... Jamás pensé que lo que siento por ella se fuera a ver tan afectado al conocerte... No sé que me haces, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un segundo. Cuando estoy en la oficina, en casa, cuando estoy con ella... ¡Me estoy volviendo loco, Sakura!" – Exclamó mientras se avalanzaba sobre ella y la besaba salvajemente.

La mente de la joven le indicaba que no respondiera ninguno de esos besos, pero su corazón... Su corazón le decía que se dejara llevar, que le respondiera cada uno de sus besos con más intensidad, que satisfaciera su deseo. Rodeó el cuello del joven con sus brazos y comenzó a devolverle los besos con mucha más pasión y devoción. Sin dificultad le quitó la ropa y dejó que él le quitara el vestido que llevaba. Se levantaron dificultosamente y sin dejar de besarse fueron directo a la habitación donde se tumbaron en la acolchada cama, él encima de ella y se siguieron besando y acariciando por largo rato. Shaoran le quitó toda la ropa íntima que Sakura llevaba y la observó detenidamente unos segundos. Después pasó su lengua por los pechos de la joven haciendo que ella gimiera y se estremeciera de placer. Luego volvió a sus labios tratando de devorarlos con sus apasionados besos y acto seguido llegó hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de ella mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus grandes pechos.

Sakura se deshizo de la ropa interior de Shaoran y lo hizo voltear quedando ella encima de él. Le besó desesperadamente el pecho, bajando por su abdomen y llegando a aquella parte íntima que tanto había estado buscando. Jugó con él un poco y después lo introdujo en su boca causando que el ambarino se estremeciera y gimiera de la excitación que aquella joven le producía y le agarrara la cabeza con sus manos presionándola contra él. Unos minutos después Shaoran estaba de nuevo encima de Sakura. La besaba apasionadamente mientras trataba de acomodarse un poco. La joven lo abrazó con las piernas y suavemente hizo que él entrara en ella. Se miraron unos segundos con sus miradas nubladas por el deseo. Después la penetró suavemente mientras sus cuerpos se acostumbraban a estar unidos y después comenzó con fuertes embestidas haciendo que sus cuerpos se llenaran de sensaciones que jamás habían experimentado. Dieron vueltas por la cama disfrutando el uno de la otra y viceversa, haciendo realidad su incontenible deseo. Después de unos minutos llegaron al tan anhelado clímax, sintiéndose felices y satisfechos, de haber compartido un momento tan especial como ese. Finalmente, se quedaron dormidos, ella reposando sobre el pecho de él y rodeándolo con un brazo. Ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

--------------------------------------------------------

Después de una placentera noche, Sakura abrió sus ojos de golpe y se encontró con el cuerpo de Shaoran – _"fue real..." – _Pensó mientras se levantaba cautelosamente y buscaba una bata para cubrirse. Se encaminó hacia la cocina y preparó un delicioso desayuno. Cuando estaba a punto de llevarlo a la cama, el sonido de un celular la interrumpió. Buscó en los bolsillos del saco de Shaoran y al ver en el identificador, vió que era Camille quien llamaba. Rápidamente corrió hasta la habitación y despertó a Shaoran de golpe.

"¿Qué sucede...?" – Preguntó él un tanto adormilado y sorprendido ante el apuro de Sakura.

"¡Es Camille!" – Exclamó la ojiverde mientras le señalaba el celular.

El joven tomó el aparato y contestó la llamada – "¿Hola?"

"Hola amor" – Saludó Camille amablemente – "¿Dónde estás?"

"Estoy... estoy en mi departamento..." – Dijo entrecortadamente.

"¿Olvidaste que íbamos a salir temprano?" – Preguntó la joven – "Quedaste de recogerme a las nueve y son las diez"

"¡¿Las diez!" – Exclamó el ambarino alarmado – "Disculpa... Anoche estuve ocupado... Trabajando..." – Se disculpó mientras miraba tiernamente a Sakura quien sólo atinó a agachar su cabeza.

"Arréglate y vienes por mí a las once ¿Te parece?" – Propuso Camille despreocupadamente.

"De acuerdo. Allí estaré. Nos vemos" – Dijo para después colgar el teléfono y mirar a Sakura con pesar – "Tengo que irme" – Le dijo mientras se levantaba y buscaba su ropa por todo el departamento.

"Pero... Preparé el desayuno..." – Comentó ella descepcionada.

"Discúlpame. Hoy debo salir con Camille a comprar lo necesario para el viaje a Florida" – Dijo él mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

"Entiendo" – Dijo Sakura tristemente – "Entonces, nos vemos".

Shaoran le dio un corto beso en los labios que no fue correspondido. Le sonrió tiernamente y salió del departamento dejándola sola. La castaña se recostó contra una pared y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar libremente por sus mejillas. No podía engañarse, sabía que esa relación no podría ser jamás y sabía que mientras más se ilusionara, peor iba a ser el golpe. Había pasado la noche con él y había sido un terrible error que no podría volver a cometer. Se encaminó hacia la cocina y tiró a la basura la comida que había preparado. Después salió al balcón que tenía una preciosa vista a la ciudad y encendió un cigarrillo. No podía dejar de llorar. Se había enamorado del hombre equivocado y no podía dejar que sus sentimientos le jugaran una mala pasada. No de nuevo. Pareciera que su vida sentimental no tenía arreglo. Se enamoró de Kevin y con tres años de relación lo único que hizo fue sufrir. Se enamoró de Shaoran Li y no podía estar con él. Ni aunque él cortara con Camille. No sería justo con su amiga.

Entró de nuevo al departamento y recogió su ropa y sus cosas. Se bañó rápidamente y salió de compras. Tenía que prepar todo. Viajaría a la cabaña de su padre ese mismo día apenas estuviera lista. Tenía que irse. No podía quedarse en esa ciudad un segundo más. Tenía que despejar su mente y la mejor manera era irse de la ciudad y pasar un tiempo con su familia. No se podía dejar destrozar, no ahora que se había liberado de Kevin y que estaba dispuesta a comenzar una nueva vida sin él. Una nueva vida dejando atrás esa desastrosa semana que había tenido.

----------------------------------------------

Shaoran salió de la casa de Sakura muy aturdido. No sabía qué estaba haciendo. Subió al auto y condujo con dirección a su casa. Una vez allí, tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió con unos jeans y una camisa de manga corta gris y salió a recoger a Camille. Estaba muy pensativo. Esa joven esmeralda lo estaba volviendo loco. A tal punto que había pasado la noche con ella en un impulso. ¡Él siempre estaba en control de todas las situaciones! ¡No se dejaba manejar por un estúpido impulso! ¡La había besado como si fuera su novia antes de irse!

"Hola amor" – Saludó Camille una vez que abordó el vehículo sacando a su novio de sus pensamientos.

"Hola" – Dijo él sin ánimo.

"Vamos al centro comercial ¿Te parece?" – Propuso la peliroja sin notar la poca atención que su novio le prestaba.

"Claro" – Respondió el ambarino mientras encendía el auto y conducía hasta el lugar.

"¿En qué estabas trabajando anoche hasta tan tarde?" – Preguntó Camille durante el camino.

"¿Ah?... Trabajando en... en... trabajando en contratación de personal..." – Balbuceó a manera de respuesta.

"¿Personal? Pero... Si en tu compañía hay jefe de personal..." – Comentó la joven dubitativa.

Shaoran tosió para disimular su incomodidad – "Sí, por supuesto. Pero yo... yo tengo que supervisar todo y más ahora que viajaré por una semana..."

"Viajaremos" – Le corrigió ella mientras le dedicaba una amable sonrisa.

"Viajaremos" – Repitió él con pesar.

La pareja llegó al centro comercial. Por ser sabado al medio día, había mucha gente de compras. Todos preparaban las vacaciones. Recorrieron el sitio mientras Camille compraba trajes de baño, pequeñas faldas y camisas. Pronto comenzaría el invierno y ella aprovecharía los últimos días de sol en Florida. Pasaron por una joyería y Camille se detuvo.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó Shaoran al notar la atención que su novia le prestaba al almacén.

"Estos anillos... Están preciosos" – Comentó ella emocionada al observar dos argollas doradas de matrimonio.

"Camille yo..." – Trató de decir el ambarino.

"Escucha Shaoran: Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, yo esperaba que me lo propusieras en Florida pero..."

"Pero... ¿Me estás hablando de matrimonio?" – Preguntó Shaoran incrédulo ante lo que oía.

"Entremos" – Propuso ella – "Solo quiero mirar las argollas más de cerca".

"Camille..."

"Por favor..." – Le dijo la joven suplicante.

El joven Li asintió con la cabeza de mala gana. Entraron a la joyería y dejó que su novia le echara un vistazo a los anillos. Nada perdería con eso. Aceptó incluso a medirse una con tal de salir pronto de ahí. Oía vagamente como su novia mensionaba todo sobre cómo se verían en sus dedos, como combinarían con todo y demás comentarios. Pero su mirada estaba perdida la entrada del almacén. Allí estaba una joven de hermosa mirada verde mirándolos impactada. Ella había visto todo.

-------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Disculpen la demora pero tuve que pulir mucho las partes lemon. Espero me dejen sus comentarios para saber si lo hice bien o mal. Me imagino que deben estar pensando que Sakura es una cualquiera o algo así, pero no. Ella se enamoró y aunque no lo crean, él también y se entregaron el uno al otro (que cursi... :D) De todas maneras, ella se siente culpable. Les cuento también que esta historia tomará un giro dramático en algún momento. Espero estén tan enganchados como yo.

Muchas gracias por decirme el apellido de Darien, es extraño, porque SM es una de mis series favoritas, pero no recordaba el apellido. Para los que estén confundidos, no se preocupen, no voy a hacer un Crossover o algo parecido, es solo que estoy pensando en publicar este fic TAMBIÉN en Sailor Moon, por ahora es solo una idea, tal vez lo haga, tal vez no. Quien sabe. Otra cosa: Me imagino que se dieron cuenta de que cambié el título del fic, espero les haya gustado, porque con "Antes y después de..." No estaba muy convencida, no sé en que estaba pensando cuando le puse ese título.

Como siempre, Muchas gracias a:

_Little-butterfly18, Saku Mei, Sakura Ika, darthmocy, denis, Sonylee, Sakurita14, Vicky Kou._

Espero me dejen sus comentarios para este capítulo y también todos los que leen y no se animan a dejar un review. Son muy importantes para mí. 

Saludos,

Lunita Kinomoto.

PD: Disculpen la nota de autora tan larga. XD


	6. Complicaciones y malos entendidos

Card Captor Sakura pertenece al grupo Clamp. Los personajes que no reconozcas son de mi propiedad y si deseas usarlos o reproducir la historia, espero me lo hagas saber.

**-------------------------------------------------**

CAPÍTULO SEIS: De complicaciones y malos entendidos.

Salir de compras había sido una buena elección. O al menos eso creía ella. En el centro comercial había podido despejarse y pensar bien las cosas. Además había comprado ropa muy linda y adecuada para el paseo a la cabaña de su padre. Recorrió tranquila los corredores observando detenidamente cada vitrina. Y hubo una en particular que le llamó mucho la atención. Dentro de un almacén de joyas estaba una joven de cabello corto y liso, color rojo, no pudo detallarla bien puesto que le estaba dando la espalda, pero eso no era todo. La acompañaba un hombre de cabellos marrones revolcados y espectaculares ojos ámbar – _"No puede ser" – _Pensaba Sakura mientras se acercaba más para distinguir bien las figuras. Sus sospechas eran ciertas. Eran Shaoran y Camille quienes estaban allí. Parecían estar muy felices midiéndose unas argollas doradas. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba parada justo en la entrada de la tienda y él la estaba mirando estupefacto. Retrocedió dos pasos y siguió su camino naturalmente, evitando saludarlos.

"_Supongo que decidieron casarse..." – _Se dijo con tristeza mientras seguía su recorrido y llegaba al estacionamiento del centro comercial. Subió a su auto y condujo desesperada hacia su departamento mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Shaoran la había usado, había estado con ella sin importarle sus sentimientos... Al llegar a casa empacó su ropa en una maleta y se cambió. Le esperaba un largo recorrido, pero estaba decidida a irse por esa semana. No podía estar más tiempo en New York.

Con mucha dificultad bajó las maletas y los paquetes hasta el estacionamiento y los acomodó en el auto. Respiró profundamente y encendió el vehículo último modelo que tenía. Decidida, arrancó con dirección a la cabaña de su padre en New Haven a alrededor de cuatro horas de New York. Allí se encontraría con su familia y pasaría una agradable semana, se olvidaría de todo y podría comenzar a reconstruir su vida.

------------------------------------------------------

"Shaoran..." – Murmuró Camille por segunda vez tratando de sacar a su novio del trance en el que estaba.

"¿Ah?"

"¿Por qué miras la entrada tan fijamente?" – Cuestionó la joven al notar que la mirada de él se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Es que... bueno, yo... Olvídalo" – Sugirió él mientras se quitaba la argolla y se la devolvía al joyero – "Es mejor que nos vayamos".

"Pero Shaoran... Ni siquiera hemos elegido las argollas..." – Protestó ella.

"Camille, en ningún momento te dije que fuéramos a casarnos, simplemente accedí a probarme estas sortijas" – Le explicó él perdiendo la paciencia.

"Pero amor..." – Suplicó la joven mientras era examinada de pies a cabeza por el joyero quien la miraba con lástima.

"¡Pero nada!" – Exclamó Shaoran furioso mientras salía y encendía un cigarro – _"¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?" – _Se preguntó desesperado mientras tomaba asiento en una banca y pensaba frenéticamente en la reacción que podía tener Sakura ante lo que había visto.

"Shaoran..." – Susurró Camille después de salir del almacén muy apenada por todo lo que había sucedido.

"Es mejor que te lleve a casa" – Dijo él mientras se levantaba y recogía los paquetes.

"Yo... yo no quize presionarte, es sólo que... Pues... la idea de pasar contigo el resto de mis días me llena de emoción..." – Trató de disculparse la joven.

"Camille, eso es una decisión que toma tiempo... No puedes presionarme así..." – Le dijo Shaoran un poco más calmado mientras iban llegando al estacionamiento.

"Lo siento" – Dijo ella un tanto avergonzada.

"Déjalo así" – Le dijo él mientras acomodaba los paquetes en el auto y la ayudaba a subir para después encaminarse hacia el departamento de la joven.

El camino fue largo y silencioso. Camille se sentía mal por lo que había hecho. Era verdad que ella quería casarse con Shaoran, pero no quería obligarlo. Ella quería formar una familia y así poderle decir a su novio un secreto que estaba guardando hacía poco. Él por su parte, se sentía culpable ¿Qué estaría pensando Sakura? Ella los había visto probarse los anillos, había visto el sonriente rostro de Camille. Estaba seguro de que estaba muy mal. Pero no podía hacer nada. No podía ir a su departamento y hacerle el amor a manera de disculpa, no podía llamarla, no podía hacer nada, porque si la volvía a ver se caería rendido a sus pies y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y a arriesgar la relación que tenía. No de nuevo. Además estaba seguro de que pronto tendría que pedirle matrimonio a Camille puesto que ella lo amaba. Él estaba comprometido con ella de una u otra forma. No podía fallarle. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Y de allí no había salida.

Dejó a su novia en el departamento y se fue sin siquiera darle un beso de despedida. Condujo varias horas por la ciudad muy pensativo. No sabía que estaba haciendo. Estaba completamente seguro de que para Sakura el haber visto aquella escena en la joyería no había sido algo agradable. Se sentía culpable. No quería que ella sufriera. A las tres de la tarde decidió ir al departamento de la hermosa castaña y hablar con ella. Se encaminó hacia el lugar con la determinación de aclarar las cosas. Se estacionó y fue directo hacia el portero.

"Joven, lamento decirle que la señorita Sakura ha salido" – Le informó el anciano y amigable portero.

"¿Salió?" – Preguntó Shaoran sorprendido – "Pero ella... No me dijo que fuera a salir..."

"No dejó nada dicho para usted" – Explicó el anciano para después seguir con sus cosas.

El ambarino salió del edificio furioso. Subió al auto y suspiró fuertemente. ¿Estaría con otro? Se preguntaba lleno de ira. Necesitaba hablar con ella, quería besarla, abrazarla, hacerla suya. Pero su mente le decía que era hora de cortar cualquier tipo de relación con ella. Encendió el vehículo y condujo hasta el bar donde la había conocido. Se sentó en la barra y pidió un wisky. Lo bebió de un sorbo y pidió otro más. Se la pasó así hasta las siete y media de la noche. Estaba 'Desahogando sus penas'. Salió de nuevo y en medio de su ebriedad, con mucha dificultad condujo hasta su departamento. Llegó y se sirvió un trago de vodka. Acabó con la botella rápidamente y entonces continuó con un jarro de vino que tenía. Necesitaba licor, necesitaba beber más para soportar la ausencia de ella. Necesitaba verla, acariciarla, hacerla suya una vez más. El día que la conoció jamás imaginó que llegarían hasta esa situación. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

----------------------------------------------------

El camino hacia New Haven había sido agradable. Hacía muchos años no se dedicaba a observar detenidamente el paisaje y a parar en cuanta parte quisiera. Siempre que viajaba había sido manejada por Kevin. Él le daba órdenes y ella siempre aceptaba. Todo por no estar sola. Después de un largo trayecto, a las siete de la noche, llegó a una gran parcelación de cabañas. Ubicó el lugar donde vivía su padre y se estacionó, estudió detenidamente la gran casa de dos pisos que estaba ante ella y suspiró con una sonrisa en el rostro. Bajó las maletas y los paquetes y tocó el timbre espectante hacia lo que sucedería en esa semana.

"¡Sakura!" – Exclamó Fujitaka al ver a su hija parada en el recibidor de la cabaña.

"Hola papá" – Saludó ella – "Lamento no haberte avisado de mi visita pero..."

"¡Oh! Hija, me encanta que estés aquí" – La calló el hombre mientras le indicaba que pasara.

"¡¿Sakura!" – Exclamó una joven de hermosos ojos amatistas y cabello negro con ligeros toques azules – "¿Eres tú?" – Preguntó mientras se levantaba y se acercaba.

"¡¿Tomoyo!" – Preguntó Sakura mientras caminaba hasta la joven – "¡Qué gusto volver a verte!" – Exclamó mientras la abrazaba fuertemente – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vinimos de visita. Acabamos de llegar" – Le informó mientras tomaba asiento y le indicaba a Sakura que hiciera lo mismo.

"Que grata sorpresa..." – Dijo mientras su mirada llena de felicidad se ensombrecía.

"¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó la amatista al notar el rostro triste de su amiga y prima.

"Si, no te preocupes" – Dijo la ojiverde mientras miraba a un hombre que había estado sentado atento a la conversación.

"Lo olvidaba, él es un amigo... Eriol Hiragisawa. Vino conmigo desde Londres" – Explicó Tomoyo.

"Mucho gusto, señorita" – Dijo el joven después de levantarse y besarle la mano a Sakura educadamente.

"Mucho... mucho gusto..." – Dijo la menor de los Kinomoto asombrada ante tal caballerosidad.

"Eriol, ella es Sakura Kinomoto. Mi prima" – Explicó la amatista para que su amigo saliera de sus dudas.

Tomoyo Daidouji era la prima de Sakura. Hija de Sonomi Daidouji, la prima de la madre fallecida de la castaña. Habían sido muy unidas durante toda su vida, pero cuando la familia Kinomoto viajó a los Estados Unidos desde Japón se habían distanciado. Sin embargo, siempre que se veían recuperaban el tiempo perdido. Eran por demás, muy buenas amigas. Estaba radicada en Londres desde hacía ya varios años, donde era dueña de una exclusiva boutique. Era una mujer independiente. Como su prima.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás, hija?" – Preguntó Fujitaka al ingresar a la amplia sala llevando una bandeja con refrescos.

"Una semana" – Respondió ella calmadamente. Aún tenía la mirada ensombrecida.

"Tenía planeado llamarte para ir a pasar un tiempo en tu departamento en New York" – Comentó Tomoyo mientras bebía un poco de su refresco.

"¡Sería fantástico!" – Exclamó Sakura emocionada – "Tengo un mes de vacaciones. Podríamos hacer muchas cosas allí"

"Hace años que no voy a New York" – Comentó la amatista.

"Cuando regrese a casa pueden ir conmigo" – Dijo la ojiverde mirando a ambos jóvenes – "Tendremos unas buenas vacaciones".

"¿No sería mucha molestia?" – Preguntó el joven inglés que había estado pendiente de la conversación.

"Para nada. Los amigos de Tomoyo, son también amigos míos" – Explicó ella para después dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa.

Eriol asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Él era un prestigioso ingeniero en Inglaterra. Había conocido a Tomoyo por intermedio de una amiga común. Al verla quedó visiblemente impactado. Le había parecido una joven hermosa e inteligente. Siempre tenían largas y amenas conversaciones. Se llevaban muy bien. Eran los mejores amigos, aunque él andaba en busca de algo más...

Sakura se levantó y se excusó diciendo que tenía que descansar. El joven inglés la ayudó con las maletas y la dejó en la habitación. Una vez allí, la joven se tumbó en la cama, puso sus manos detrás de la nuca y fijó su verde mirada en el techo. No estaba pasando por un buen momento en su vida. La torturaba pensar que Shaoran y Camille contraerían matrimonio. Le atormentaba saber que él la había usado sólo por una noche y después había corrido a los brazos de Camille. No soportaba la idea de estar involucrada en un triángulo amoroso que involucraba a su mejor amiga. Aún así, no dejaba de recordar cada una de sus caricias, de sus besos llenos de pasión... recordaba el momento en que la había hecho suya, en que le había sembrado sentimientos inexplorados por ella. Para evitar recordar todo eso, cerró sus ojos y se durmió, esperando despertar y olvidar todo lo sucedido.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran abrió sus ojos ámbar lentamente. Miró a su alrededor y vió varias botellas de diferentes licores tiradas en el suelo. Se levantó del sofá donde había pasado la noche y miró su reloj de pulsera esperando a que no fuera demasiado tarde. Eran las seis de la mañana. Caminó hacia su habitación, sacó unas maletas y empacó su ropa cuidadosamente. Se dio un baño y se tomó dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que lo estaba matando. Maldijo en voz alta el haber tomado tanto la noche anterior. Tomó su celular y descubrió siete llamadas perdidas de Camille. Presionó un botón y le devolvió la llamada.

"Hola" – Respondió ella secamente – "Es tarde" – Le informó con un tono de reproche.

"Lo lamento, me quedé dormido" – Se disculpó él – "¿A qué horas sale el vuelo?"

"A las ocho" – Le dijo la joven con la misma frialdad.

"Pasaré por ti en veinte minutos. Pediré un taxi" – Propuso el ambarino esperando a que ella accediera.

"No es necesario. Nos encontraremos en el aeropuerto" – Explicó Camille – "Y si de verdad quieres viajar, te sugiero que te des prisa"

"Camille..." – Susurró el joven con pesar. Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando. No tenía por qué haber sido tan duro con ella – "De acuerdo. Nos vemos allá" – Dijo y después terminó la llamada. Tomó las dos balijas que había preparado y llamó un taxi. Se encaminó hacia el aeropuerto luciendo un jean y una camisa de manga corta color café, que combinaba a la perfección con su hermosa mirada y con su cabello rebelde.

"Pensé que nunca llegaría" – Dijo Shaoran agitado después de haber corrido varios metros intentando llegar a tiempo.

"¿Tus maletas?" – Preguntó Camille secamente sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

"Ya las entregué a la aerolínea" – Explicó él adoptando la misma seca actitud que tenía su novia.

"Vamos. Se nos hace tarde" – Ordenó la joven mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta de embarque. Se veía hermosa con un jean y una camisa roja de tirantes.

"Por supuesto" – Aceptó Shaoran mientras la seguía. No podía dejar de mirar sus curvas. Pero la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Sakura llegó a su mente – _"¡maldición!" – _Pensó para después sacudir la cabeza y acomodarse los lentes oscuros que llevaba para evitar el sol y no aumentar su dolor de cabeza.

Entraron al avión y se acomodaron en sus asientos de primera clase. Shaoran estaba al lado de la ventana, puesto que a su novia le daban miedo las alturas. Iba muy pensativo. Deseaba con todo su ser que la mujer a su lado fuera Sakura y no Camille. Deseaba hacer suya de nuevo a esa joven esmeralda que lo tenía loco. Pero se dio cuenta que sus más bajos deseos se estaban haciendo presentes de nuevo así que dejó el tema a un lado y decidió hablar con su novia.

"Camille" – Murmuró seriamente.

"Dime" – Respondió ella mientras lo miraba de reojo.

"Yo... No quiero que peleemos, es solo que... no me gustan las presiones y lo sabes" – Explicó él mirándola fijamente a sus negros ojos.

"Lo sé, Shaoran... Pero... Hay algo que tengo que... tengo que... decirte..." – Balbuceó ella a la vez que su rostro palidecía.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó el joven alarmado.

"Es que..." – Comenzó ella antes de ser interrumpida por la azafata.

"¿Desean algo de tomar?" – Preguntó una joven que llevaba el uniforme de la aerolínea.

"Dos wiskys" – le respondió Shaoran visiblemente enojado ante la interrupción.

"¡No!" – Gritó Camille sorprendiendo a algunos pasajeros – "Yo... yo tomaré agua..." – Dijo mientras se calmaba.

"De acuerdo" – Dijo la joven mientras servía el wisky y el agua.

"¿No quieres wisky?" – Preguntó el ambarino extrañado, sabiendo el gusto de su novia por la bebida.

"No..." – Respondió ella para después voltear su cabeza y cerrar los ojos.

Shaoran se encongió de hombros y dirigió su mirada ambarina hacia la ventana. Habían despegado hacía unos minutos y ya podía ver los edificios en pequeño tamaño. Suspiró intranquilo, puesto que su novia estaba extraña, pero no le dio importancia. En el cristal de la ventana vio reflejados unos hermosos ojos esmeralda e inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza ¡Se estaba volviendo loco!. Suspiró nuevamente e intentó dormir para dejar que su mente descansara.

"_Me estás volviendo loco... Sakura..." – _repetía una y otra vez en sus sueños.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Por primera vez en una semana, Sakura había pasado una buena noche. La cama de la habitación en la que se hospedaba era bastante cómoda. Se levantó con un poco de pereza y se dirigió al baño. Se lavó la cara para despertarse un poco más y se puso encima de su camisón una bata. Bajó las escaleras y encontró en el comedor a su padre junto con Eriol y Tomoyo – "Buenos días" – Les dijo mientras se sentaba.

"Dormiste mucho" – Le dijo la amatista sonriente – "¿Segura que no estás enferma?" – Le preguntó.

"Creo que recuperé el sueño perdido" – Explicó la menor de los Kinomoto mientras bebía un poco del jugo de naranja que le había llevado una señora del servicio.

"Para eso son las vacaciones" – Comentó Eriol divertido ante la expresión de pereza en el rostro de Sakura.

"Si, las vacaciones son para descansar" – Apuntó Fujitaka – "¿Qué piensan hacer hoy?"

"Habíamos pensado en ir a la playa, ¿Qué te parece?" – Le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura.

"Sería genial" – Respondió emocionada – "Vamos después de desayunar".

"Me han comentado que las playas de este sitio son hermosas, señor Kinomoto" – Dijo Eriol de manera amable.

"Así es, joven Hiragisawa. Estoy seguro de que pasarán un rato agradable allí" – Respondió el padre de Sakura.

"¿No irás con nosotros?" – Preguntó la ojiverde.

"Tengo cosas que hacer, hija"

Sakura suspiró – "Está bien" – Dijo calmadamente.

Después de la conversación comieron en silencio. Se alistaron para su salida y a las once de la mañana estaban partiendo con rumbo a la costa. El trayecto solo tardaba treinta minutos, así que sería divertido. Además, el carro descapotable que Sakura tenía le agregaría mucha más emoción al asunto. Después del corto recorrido, llegaron a la playa y se acomodaron montando una pequeña carpa con la que se cubrirían del sol.

"La playa es hermosa" – Comentó Tomoyo visiblemente emocionada ante lo que veía.

"Si, lo es" – Dijo Sakura mirando fijamente al mar. No podía negar que le gustaría compartir ese paisaje con Shaoran.

"Te veo pensativa, amiga" – Apuntó la amatista al observar detenidamente la mirada nostálgica que Sakura tenía.

"Me enamoré, Tomoyo" – Susurró la castaña con tristeza en su voz.

"¿Y Kevin?" – Preguntó la joven al escuchar las palabras de Sakura.

"Kevin y yo ya no estamos juntos"

"¿Entonces? ¿De quién te enamoraste?" – Preguntó Tomoyo intrigada. Nunca había visto a su amiga así.

"Me enamoré del novio de mi amiga Camille" – Le respondió la castaña mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

"¡¿Qué!" – Exclamó la joven amatista impactada ante lo que había oído.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó Eriol después de acercarse por el grito.

"No... no sucede nada..." – Balbuceó Tomoyo.

"Si necesitan algo, llámenme" – les ofreció el joven inglés para después irse a sumergir en el mar.

"Pero... ¿Cómo...?" - Preguntó la hija de Sonomi.

"Eso no es lo peor. Me acosté con él" – Murmuró Sakura para después sentarse en la arena y poner las rodillas a la altura de su pecho y llorar amargamente.

"Sakura..." – Susurró la amatista – "¿él te quiere?"

"No" – Respondió la ojiverde muy segura de lo que decía – "Ayer los vi en un centro comercial. Estaban eligiendo las argollas para su matrimonio..."

"Amiga... yo... de verdad lo siento..." – Balbuceó Tomoyo mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven.

"¡¿Cómo voy a mirar a Camille a la cara? ¿Qué demonios voy a decirle!" – Exclamó Sakura – "¡Yo le hice daño!" – Gritó desesperada mientras se cogía la cabeza con las manos.

La amatista pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sakura – "Lo hecho, hecho está. Tienes que sacarte a ese hombre de tu mente" – Le dijo en voz baja mientras la veía llorar desconsoladamente a lo que la ojiverde asintió.

Eriol había estado observando y escuchando todo. No sabía por qué, pero le producía pesar todo lo que le estaba pasando a Sakura. Algo que lo animaba, era saber que Tomoyo era una excelente persona y apoyaría a su amiga hasta el final. Poco a poco se iba enamorando de la joven amatista y no podía evitarlo. No quería evitarlo. Sonrió y siguió nadando.

--------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran había pasado la noche en el hotel en la misma habitación de Camille. Habían pasado en la misma cama. Pero él no había sido capaz de tocarla. Le había sido imposible. No podía negar que ella era una mujer hermosa que muchos hombres desearían, él mismo la había deseado. Pero ahora, la única mujer con la que él quería estar era con Sakura. Se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertar a su novia, se lavó la cara en el baño y se encaminó hacia la piscina del hotel. Tenía ese día libre para trabajar el resto de la semana. Pero una idea rondaba por su mente...

El ambarino se acomodó en una mesa aledaña a la alberca y encendió un cigarro. Pidió un coctel tropical y se dispuso a relajarse. Un rato después se sumergió en el agua para refrescarse y a la vez hacer un poco de ejercicio. Nadó un rato dejando a las mujeres que había en el lugar muy impresionadas. Su cuerpo perfecto relucía en el traje de baño que llevaba. Se veía impactante. Después salió y se secó un poco. Se sentó y comenzó a recibir el sol. Estar en Florida, exactamente en Miami era una buena experiencia. Pero le gustaría compartirla con Sakura...

"Hola" – Saludó Camille mientras se sentaba al lado de él.

Shaoran giró su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada amable de su novia – "Hola" – Saludó secamente mientras cerraba los ojos para evitar el contacto con el sol.

"¿Por qué no me despertaste?" – Le preguntó la joven calmadamente.

"Me pareció mejor dejarte dormir" – Respondió aún con los ojos cerrados.

"Me hubiera gustado acompañarte"

"Lo siento" – Dijo él mientras la miraba – "¿Vas a tomar algo?" – Le preguntó para cambiar el tema.

"Un refresco" – Le respondió ella mientras se quitaba la salida de baño que llevaba y dejaba ver un hermoso traje de baño de dos piezas color negro.

Shaoran le hizo una seña al mesero del hotel para que le llevara el refresco que su novia quería – "¿Dormiste bien?" – Le preguntó a Camille.

"Si, una noche tranquila" – Comentó ella con un dejo de rabia en su voz.

"Disculpa si no pudimos hacer nada anoche, pero estaba cansado" – Se excusó el ambarino sabiendo que el motivo del enojo de su novia era el no haber tenido relaciones la noche anterior.

"Últimamente siempre estás cansado" – Apuntó ella en forma de reproche.

"Camille..."

"Si, lo sé. Olvídalo" – Dijo la joven mientras se levantaba de la silla y se sumergía en el agua. Sabía que su relación con Shaoran estaba mal. Pero no entendía el por qué. ¿Qué había hecho ella para arruinar todo lo que habían construído?

_Continuará..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Hola! Disculpen la demora para actualizar, pero creo que mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones. Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios... Son muy importantes para mí. Espero que hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones, porque por ejemplo yo, hoy empecé en la universidad de nuevo. Espero tener tiempo para actualizar. Haré todo lo posible.**

**Me despido nombrando como siempre a las amables personas que me dejaron review para el capítulo anterior. Espero los comentarios de todos los que lean para saber como voy con la historia. Bien, ellos son:**

**_Little butterfly 18, Sakura Ika, Viridiana, Vicky Kou, Paola y en especial a Carolina._**

**Saludos,**

**Lunita Kinomoto.**


	7. Acciones y decisiones

Card Captor Sakura pertenece al grupo CLAMP. Los personajes que no reconozcas son de mi propiedad y si deseas usarlos o reproducir la historia, espero me lo hagas saber. Por favor, respeta mi trabajo.

"Normal" – Hablando.

"_Cursiva" – _Pensando.

-------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO SIETE: Acciones y decisiones.

Los últimos dos días habían sido muy divertidos para Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo. Se la habían pasado en la playa y recorriendo la pequeña ciudad de New Haven disfrutando de la simplicidad de la vida en ese lugar. La menor de los Kinomoto había podido dejar a un lado todos sus problemas para pasar ratos agradables en compañía de su padre y de sus amigos.

"Hoy fue un día maravilloso" – Comentó la ojiverde mientras se acomodaba en la mesa del comedor de la cabaña de su padre para cenar y suspiraba cansadamente.

"Tienes razón, Sakura" – Dijo Eriol mientras bebía un poco del vino tinto Cabernet Sauvignon que el padre de Sakura les había brindado para la cena.

"¿Cuándo viajarán a New York?" – Preguntó Fujitaka.

El rostro de la joven Castaña se ensombreció – "Supongo que el sábado" – Respondió sin ánimo alguno.

"Si quieren, pueden quedarse un tiempo más. Saben que por mí no hay problema" – Les ofreció el señor Kinomoto con su típica amabilidad.

"No" – Respondió Sakura firmemente – "Hay cosas que tengo que hacer allí" – Explicó.

Tomoyo miró a su amiga con una triste sonrisa en su rostro. Sakura le había comentado con detalles todos los pormenores de lo que estaba sucediendo con Camille y Shaoran, desde el día que conoció al chino, hasta aquella mañana en el centro comercial. Y la joven amatista le había ayudado a tomar la decisión de regresar y encarar al ambarino para que dejaran las cosas claras. Suspiró con pesar y miró a Fujitaka – "Ir a New York es parte del tour de vacaciones que estamos haciendo Eriol y yo. No podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí. De todas formas, gracias por el ofrecimiento." – Agregó tratando que el padre de Sakura no insitiera más.

"Entiendo..." – Dijo el señor con pesar. Nunca le había gustado la soledad, sin embargo, disfrutaba de su vida en la gran cabaña en la que vivía. Pero le gustaría pasar más tiempo con su hija, porque su instinto paternal le decía que ella no estaba pasando por sus mejores momentos – "Buen provecho" – Les dijo a los tres jóvenes para después comenzar a cenar en silencio.

Después de la cena, Sakura fue a su habitación para dormir. Habían tenido un día muy agotador recorriendo todo el puerto marítimo de New Haven y quería descansar. Pero se sentía feliz. Cada vez pensaba menos en _él _y había podido hacer de ese viaje a la cabaña de su padre un acontecimiento inolvidable. Por su parte, Tomoyo y Eriol salieron a dar una caminada por los frondosos pastizales de la casa Kinomoto, disfrutando de la hermosa luna llena que estaba imponente en el cielo azulado.

"Es una noche hermosa" – Comentó Tomoyo para acabar con el silencio que rondaba.

"Muy hermosa" – Agregó Eriol mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la amatista.

La joven japonesa sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía con ese contacto visual. Nunca nadie la había mirado de esa manera. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y un nudo en su garganta se hizo presente evitando que musitara palabra alguna. No supo en que momento se había acercado tanto al joven inglés a tal punto que podía sentir su respiración suave y calmada. Por instinto, entrecerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por ese sinfín de sensaciones que el que hasta ese momento consideraba su amigo, le producía.

Eriol, al ver a Tomoyo, tan hermosa, tan elegante, tan delicada y tan frágil había perdido todo el control de sus acciones. Se había sumergido en esa espectacular mirada amatista y sin saberlo, se había acercado a la joven rodeándola por la cintura y atrayendo su fino cuerpo hacia él. Se inclinó un poco y vió como Tomoyo entrecerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar –también- por el momento. Sintió su delicado aroma a lavanda y terminó con la corta distancia que los separaba. La besó suavemente sintiendo su exquisito sabor que lo enloquecía. Tomoyo respondió ardientemente el beso, haciendo que sus lenguas jugaran y exploraran lugares desconocidos, produciendo una infinidad de sensaciones en ambos. La joven pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él a la vez que se presionaba contra ese perfecto cuerpo masculino que tanto le atraía. Se besaron por largo rato, mientras ella entrelazaba sus dedos en los finos cabellos azulados de Eriol y él recorría la espalda femenina con mucha suavidad y delicadeza. Se separaron y se miraron fijamente unos segundos. Sonrieron y Tomoyo bajó la cabeza.

"Eriol... Disculpa, yo..." – Balbuceó mientras intentaba separarse de él sin mucho éxito.

"No tienes motivos para disculparte" – Le dijo él con firmeza – "No quisiera que lo hicieras... Tomoyo... yo... la verdad... estoy muy atraído por ti..." – Le susurró al oído mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

"Eriol..." – Murmuró la joven japonesa mientras lo miraba a los ojos – "Yo también me siento muy atraída por ti..." – Aceptó para después empinarse y darle un corto beso en los labios a lo que el joven sonrió.

----------------------------------------------------------

Para Shaoran y Camille los últimos dos días no habían sido tan divertidos. El joven chino se la había pasado trabajando y evadiendo a su novia. Había buscado cualquier excusa con tal de pasar el menor tiempo posible con ella. Y lo había logrado muy bien. En las noches, cuando regresaba al hotel la encontraba dormida y, en las mañanas, salía lo suficientemente temprano como para que ella no hubiera despertado. Camille por su parte, también había estado trabajando mucho. Pero no para evitar a su novio, eso nunca, solo lo hacía para evitar preocuparse con el evidente deterioro de su relación. Ella amaba a Shaoran con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, lo adoraba, le estaba muy agradecida por todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y también lo deseaba ¡Y cómo lo deseaba! Pero él... parecía que el fuego que había estado presente en su relación durante los últimos dos meses, se estaba extinguiendo. Demasiado rápido. A tal punto que habían pasado las dos noches anteriores en la misma cama y no habían ido más allá de un "Muy buenas noches". Dos semanas atrás, el compartir el lecho habría sido una experiencia muy 'placentera' para ambos, pero ahora él no la deseaba y ella podía sentirlo.

Esa noche, la joven americana preparó todo para una velada romántica. Pidió servicio a la habitación con una cena muy _afrodisíaca, _se vistió muy elegantemente y se dispuso a esperarlo. Lo esperaría así llegara a la una de la madrugada. Se le entregaría 'en bandeja de plata' y él no podría rechazarla.

Shaoran abrió la puerta de la habitación y su rostro evidenció la sorpresa con la que se encontró. En una pequeña mesa al lado de una ventana, estaba Camille sentada mirando hacia el horizonte. Llevaba un vestido negro muy corto y escotado, que la hacía ver muy sexy. Dio unos pasos y se acercó para que ella sintiera su presencia.

"Hola" – Saludó con simplicidad.

"¡Llegaste!" – Exclamó la joven mientras se levantaba y lo abrazaba – "Te estaba esperando" – Le susurró al oído.

"Veo que ordenaste la cena..." – Comentó el chino al ver la comida sobre la mesa.

"Si, quería que pasáramos un tiempo juntos" – Le explicó mientras le indicaba que se sentara.

Shaoran tomó asiento y miró la cena con incomodidad – "La verdad, yo ya cené" – Trató de excusarse.

"Shaoran, tenemos que pasar cierto tiempo juntos..." – Le dijo Camille mientras le servía un poco de vino y ella se servía un jugo tropical que estaba en un jarro.

El joven suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a comer sin mucho interés. Bebió bastante del vino que su novia le ofrecía y trató de convencerse a sí mismo que no era nada malo pasar una velada romántica con la mujer que se suponía, amaba. Después de cenar vió como su novia se levantaba de la silla y lo halaba hacia la cama. No puso mucha resistencia. Parecía que todo el licor que había tomado, estaba surtiendo efecto. La rodeó por la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello apasionadamente mientras ella emitía pequeños gemidos que lo excitaban cada vez más. Bajó la cremallera trasera del pequeño vestido negro y vió con deleite que ella no llevaba ninguna otra prenda encima. La tumbó fuertemente en la cama y se quitó su impecable traje rápidamente. Se tiró encima de ella y comenzó a besarla frenéticamente mientras sus manos recorrían el desnudo cuerpo femenino. Se acomodó un poco y entró en ella emitiendo un excitante gemido. Ambos jóvenes unieron sus cuerpos como nunca lo habían hecho antes. Camille entregaba su alma y su corazón. Shaoran se entregaba sin ningún sentimiento de por medio. La hacía suya satisfaciendo el deseo carnal por otra persona. Cerraba sus ojos y en su mente sólo veía la imagen del perfecto cuerpo de Sakura. Veía sus profundos ojos verdes y su encantadora sonrisa. Él deseaba a Sakura y no a Camille. Porque a la joven a quien le hacía el amor en esos instantes, ya no la amaba.

"Shaoran..." – Gimió la joven americana mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo de su amado.

El ambarino no respondió. Se concentró en su labor de amante y evitó emitir palabra alguna. No quería mentirle y decirle que la amaba, que disfrutaba hacerla suya. Ella merecía un poco de respeto. Tampoco podía mirarla y gritar a toda voz que la mujer con la que le gustaría estar haciendo el amor era Sakura y no Camille. No era tan miserable. Se limitó entonces, a hacerla gemir de placer y en que ambos llegaran al clímax. Para ese momento, Shaoran se tumbó en la cama junto a ella y cerró sus ojos intentando conciliar el sueño.

Camille se levantó y tomó un baño rápido. Se puso una diminuta bata para dormir y se acostó junto a Shaoran. Le dio un beso no correspondido en los labios y se durmió pensando que esa noche había dejado atrás todas las diferencias que tenía con su novio y que había revivido la pasión y el amor que alguna vez existió entre ellos. Pero no se había dado cuenta que lo único que había hecho, era confirmarle a Shaoran que la mujer de la que estaba locamente enamorado no era ella. Era Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------

"¡Buenos días!" – Exclamó Tomoyo de manera alegre cuando se encontró con Sakura en el pasillo de la casa Kinomoto.

"Buenos días" – Respondió la castaña mientras sacudía su cabeza para desaperezarse.

"Una linda mañana ¿Verdad?" – Preguntó la amatista mientras ambas bajaban las escaleras rumbo al comedor.

"Si tú lo dices..." – Respondió la ojiverde notando un extraño ánimo en su amiga – "¿Sucede algo?" – Le preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"¡Sakura... Ayer... ayer Eriol y yo... decidimos comenzar a salir...!" – Exclamó entrecordamente la joven mientras abrazaba a su amiga quien le correspondía el abrazo genuinamente feliz.

"¡Me alegro mucho, Tomoyo!" – Exclamó Sakura sonriente. A pesar de ser una mujer despistada, había notado cierta atracción entre su prima y su amigo inglés, así que se alegraba por eso. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Eriol quien miraba a Tomoyo con infinita ternura.

"Buenos días, pequeña" – Le susurró al oído mientras le pasaba el brazo por la cintura y caminaban juntos hacia el comedor.

"Hola" – Respondió Tomoyo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Buenos días, Eriol" – Saludó Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro – "Hay otras personas aquí ¿Sabes?" – Comentó intentando no dejar salir una enorme carcajada.

"Buenos días, Sakura" – Dijo Eriol correspondiendo la sonrisa de complicidad de la amiga de su ahora novia.

"Buenos días a todos" – Saludó Fujitaka al entrar al comedor – "Tengo algo que comentarles"

"¿De qué se trata?" – Preguntó Tomoyo al notar el tono de voz preocupado de su tío.

"Touya me llamó. Necesita una asesoría en su trabajo y tendré que viajar a New Jersey mañana" – Les explicó – "Si desean, pueden quedarse aquí"

"Olvídalo, papá" – Respondió Sakura – "Esta es tu casa y sería de mala educación estar aquí sin tu presencia. Si tienes que viajar, nosotros iremos para New York mañana temprano" – Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro haciendo todo lo posible por disimular la preocupación que sentía al saber que tendría que regresar y hacerle frente a todos sus problemas.

"Pero..."

"No se preocupe, señor Kinomoto. Mañana viajaremos a New York. Por nosotros no hay problema" – Dijo Eriol ante la mirada aprobatoria de las jóvenes presentes. Estaba de acuerdo con Sakura en que sería mala educación permanecer allí sin que el dueño de casa estuviera.

Fujitaka asintió con pesar. Después, los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa y desayunaron amenamente. Para los Kinomoto, no pasaban desapercibidas las sonrisas y las miradas pícaras entre Eriol y Tomoyo. A lo que sonreían y trataban de incomodar lo menos posible. Después del desayuno, los tres jóvenes se disponían a ir a la playa, cuando el teléfono móvil de Sakura comenzó a sonar dentro del bolso playero. La castaña tomó el aparato y miró el identificador. Su rostro palideció.

Dudosa, presionó el botón de encendido y contestó la llamada – "Hola" – Dijo secamente.

"Hola..." – Saludó Shaoran al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó mientras recogía sus cosas y se encaminaba hacia el vehículo – "¿Camille está bien?" – Preguntó ingenuamente pensando que algo malo había sucedido.

"Si. Ella está bien" – Respondió el ambarino – "Regresaremos a New York antes de tiempo y necesito hablar contigo ¿En dónde estás?"

"Estoy fuera de la ciudad" – Se limitó a contestar – "La verdad yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Shaoran"

"Sakura... Por favor..." – Le imploró el chino – "Déjame explicarte"

La ojiverde se estremeció. El tono de voz de Shaoran era sincero. Ella podía sentirlo – "Cuando regrese a la ciudad te llamaré" – Accedió ella ante la mirada reprobatoria de Tomoyo quien había estado escuchando la conversación y sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba todo el asunto.

"Gracias. Estaré esperando tu llamada" – Le dijo él con sincero agradecimiento.

"De acuerdo, hasta entonces" – Dijo Sakura para después terminar la llamada y tirar el teléfono a su bolso con rabia.

"¿Qué sucedió?" – Preguntó Tomoyo intrigada – "¿Vas a verte con él?"

"No puedo negarme. ¡No puedo negarme a nada de lo que él me propone!" – Exclamó furiosa consigo misma.

"Amiga..." – Murmuró la amatista en tono reprobatorio – "Sabes que si lo sigues viendo te será imposible olvidarlo"

"Pero necesito verlo. Necesito que él me aclare todo" – Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor de su vehículo y arrancaba con dirección a la playa junto con sus amigos.

------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente, Shaoran se levantó temprano y se arregló para ir a cumplir con algunas citas que había arreglado el día anterior. Se sentía culpable. Había utilizado a Camille. Tendría que hablar con ella. Pero esperaría a regresar a casa. Sería mejor así. Salió del hotel y tomó un taxi que lo llevó a un restaurante donde se reuniría con un empresario emprendedor que le proponía un negocio. Al llegar al sitio, se percató de que todavía era temprano, así que se sentó en una mesa al lado de una ventana, pidió un capuccino y encendió un cigarro. Comenzó a analizar toda su vida desde el momento en que había conocido a Sakura. Se dio cuenta que esa mujer le agregaba un poco de emoción a su vida. Se dio cuenta que esa mujer lo traía loco. En un impulso, tomó su celular y marcó el número de Sakura. Habló con ella y concertó una cita. Así que regresaría más rápido a New York. No le importaba si Camille se oponía. Él regresaría y la vería. Necesitaba estar con ella.

Después de su reunión con el empresario, regresó a su hotel y encontró a Camille muy pálida tirada en la cama. Se acercó rápidamente y la tomó entre sus brazos – "¡¿Qué sucede!"

"Estoy bien. No te preocupes. A veces me dan algunos malestares y hoy es un día de esos. Ya se me quitará" – Le explicó ella mientras se sentaba en la cama – "¿Ya desayunaste?"

"Si, ya desayuné. Pero si quieres, puedo pedirte algo al restaurante del hotel" – Le ofreció él.

"Si, está bien" – Aceptó ella – "¿Por qué regresaste tan temprano?"

"Necesitaba hablar contigo. Necesito regresar a New York, si es posible, hoy mismo" – Le informó Shaoran mientras tomaba el teléfono y pedía el desayuno de la joven.

"Shaoran, se suponía que estaríamos aquí una semana" – Dijo ella algo alterada.

"Lo siento. Si quieres puedes quedarte, pero yo necesito regresar"- Dijo él mientras se levantaba de la cama y se quitaba el saco que llevaba.

"¡Eran nuestras vacaciones!" – Gritó Camille perdiendo la compostura.

"Lo siento. No puedo hacer nada" – Dijo él secamente mientras recibía el servicio al cuarto que ya había llegado.

La joven suspiró furiosamente. Se levató y se dirigió a la mesa donde Shaoran le había puesto el desayuno, tomó un plato y lo lanzó contra una pared – "¡¿ME PUEDES DECIR QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO! ¡¿POR QUÉ YA NO ERES COMO ANTES!" – Gritó perdiendo el control sobre sí misma.

"¡Cálmate!" – Exclamó Shaoran mientras se acercaba y la agarraba de los brazos – "¡Tengo que regresar, Camille. Y ninguna de tus niñerías va a detenerme!" – Le gritó para después salir de la habitación muy alterado.

"¡Shaoran!" – Gritó la joven sin resultado alguno. Estaba sola en la habitación. Tomó la taza de café que estaba sobre la mesa y la lanzó contra la puerta. Después comenzó a lanzar todo lo que encontraba hacia las paredes. Estaba desesperada, histérica e impotente. La noche anterior habían unido sus cuerpos y ahora él le decía que tenía que dejarla sola. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba comenzando a pensar que había otra mujer. Ella lo averiguaría. Ella arreglaría su relación, para después casarse lo más rápido posible. Tenía que casarse con él. A toda costa.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Al medio día del día siguiente, Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban llegando al lujoso departamento de la castaña. Subieron las maletas y las bolsas llenas de recuerdos de su viaje y suspiraron cansados. El viaje había sido divertido, pero agotardor. Entraron y dejaron los paquetes en una esquina. Sakura les ofreció algunos refrescos y los acomodó en la habitación de huéspedes. _Juntos. _Después, la joven tomó un baño y se tumbó en su cama para descansar. Durmió alrededor de una hora y – Después de mucho pensarlo – Llamó a Shaoran.

"¡Hola!" – Saludó el ambarino al otro lado de la línea – "¿Dónde estás?" – Preguntó.

"Estoy en casa. Acabo de llegar" – Respondió la ojiverde.

"Perfecto. Iré para que hablemos"

"¡No!" – Exclamó Sakura – "Tengo visitas. Mejor salgamos a dar una vuelta ¿Te parece?" – Propuso esperando que él aceptara y así evitar que estuvieran de nuevo en el departamento. El problema no eran Eriol y Tomoyo, el problema se reducía a no estar con él en ese lugar donde habían vivido tantas cosas.

"De acuerdo. Pasaré por ti en veinte minutos" – Le dijo para después terminar la llamada.

La menor de los Kinomoto se levantó rápidamente de su cama y sacó de su armario un precioso vestido corto, color rosa que le sentaba muy bien. Se maquilló rápidamente y les avisó a sus amigos que saldría. Veinte minutos después, estaba sentada en el recibidor del edificio, cuando vió el sofisticado auto de Shaoran estacionarse en la calle. Caminó lentamente procurando disimular su nerviosimo.

"Hola" – Saludó Shaoran expectante – "estás hermosa, como siempre" – Le dijo mientras le sonreía.

"Hola" – Saludó ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas – "¿Vamos?" – Preguntó para evitar ahondar en el tema de la belleza.

"Por supuesto" – Dijo él mientras le abría la puerta del acompañante y la ayudaba a subir. Después dio la vuelta y subió al auto, lo encendió y se dirigió hacia un café muy privado que él conocía.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban solos. Tomaron una siesta corta para descansar del viaje y después, la joven amatista pidió algo de comer puesto que no habían desayunado siquiera. Después de comer, se dispusieron a ver televisión un rato para seguir descansando en el sofá de una pequeña sala de estar que había en el departamento.

"Estoy muy feliz de estar contigo, pequeña" – Susurró Eriol mientras veía atentamente la película que presentaban en la televisión.

Tomoyo se sonrojó – "Yo también estoy muy feliz de estar contigo, Eriol" – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo besaba apasionadamente en los labios.

El joven inglés tomó a su novia por la cintura e hizo que se pusiera encima de él. Le devolvía cada uno de sus besos con la misma pasión mientras le recorría la espalda con las manos. Después comenzó a desabrochar la camisa sin mangas que ella tenía para dejar al descubierto su fina figura. Quitó el sostén y se dedicó a besar los senos de ella con fervor produciendo en la joven infinidad de sensaciones. Tomoyo se deshizo de la camiseta que Eriol llevaba y con sus pálidas manos recorría el pecho desnudo de su amante. Lo besaba con devoción. No sabía en qué momento de su vida se había enamorado de aquel joven y apenas lo había descubierto la noche que él la había besado impulsivamente. Lo amaba y lo deseaba. Y eso no era para nada malo. Él tenía veintisiete años y ella veinticuatro. ¡Podían hacer con sus vidas lo que quisieran!

Después de una intensa sesión de besos y caricias, Eriol se levantó cargando a Tomoyo quien se abrazaba a él con las piernas rodeándolo por la cintura. Caminó dificultosamente besándola apasionadamente y la tumbó en la cama de huéspedes que compartían. Le quitó suavemente la falda azul que llevaba y se quitó el jean que traía puesto. Se puso encima de ella y la besó suavemente recorriendo cada parte del delicado cuerpo de la joven. Después de un rato, la hizo suya, con todas sus fuerzas, demostrándole cuanto la amaba, cuanto la deseaba. Sus cuerpos se hicieron uno solo, dejando que la pasión fluyera.

"Te amo..." – Se susurraron antes de quedarse dormidos con nada más que los tenues rayos de sol de atardecer cubriendo sus cuerpos.

-------------------------------------------------

"Bien. Te escucho" – Dijo Sakura una vez que llegaron a un modesto café en el centro de la ciudad.

"¿Quieres tomar algo?" – Preguntó Shaoran evitando comenzar con el centro del asunto.

"Un café estará bien" – Respondió la joven fastidiada por la actitud de su acompañante.

El ambarino le indicó al mesero que le sirviera dos cafés y después sacó un paquete de finos cigarros, ofreciéndole uno a la castaña quien lo recibió gustosa, después encendió uno para él y lo aspiró fuertemente – "¿Dónde estuviste estos días?" – Le preguntó interesado.

"En casa de mi padre, en New Haven" – Respondió Sakura mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarro.

"Oh, a cuatro horas de aquí ¿Verdad?" – Comentó entusiasmado.

"Si, así es" – Respondió la ojiverde sin mucho interés y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al asunto del que tanto quería hablar el mesero llegó con los cafés.

"Es una ciudad muy hermosa" – Dijo Shaoran mientras bebía un poco del café.

"Shaoran, ¿de qué quieres hablarme?" – Cuestionó la ojiverde directamente.

"Sakura, lo que viste el otro día en el centro comercial... No es lo que tu crees" – le explicó el ambarino – "Camille quería ver las alianzas de matrimonio y yo accedí, pero no vamos a casarnos. Incluso he estado pensando en terminar la relación con ella"

La joven arqueó una ceja – "¿Por qué habría de creerte?" – Inquirió en tono agresivo.

"Te estoy diciendo la verdad" – Respondió el chino con firmeza mirándola a los ojos.

Las miradas verde y ámbar se conectaron por unos minutos. Después Sakura se levantó y desvió la mirada – "Lo siento. Yo no tengo por qué pedirte explicaciones y tú no tienes por que dármelas. Nos vemos".

Antes de que la joven pudiera marcharse, Shaoran la tomó suave pero firmemente por el brazo y la hizo girar – "No te vayas. Necesito decirte algo más" – Le pidió con mirada suplicante.

La castaña tomó asiento de nuevo y lo miró fijamente – "¿Qué más quieres decirme?" – Preguntó resignada.

"Como te dije anteriormente, he estado pensando en terminar la relación con Camille. Yo no la amo. No puedo mentirle y mentirme a mí mismo. Sakura... Yo... yo... estoy muy atraído por ti" – Le dijo con honestidad después de haberse sentado y encendido otro cigarro.

"Shaoran, aunque termines con Camille, yo no podría estar contigo. Ella ha sido mi amiga incondicional en momentos muy difíciles de la vida y yo no puedo... no debo hacerle eso" – Le explicó con una expresión de tristeza en su delicado rostro.

"Pero yo sé que tu sientes lo mismo que yo. Me lo demostraste aquella noche que..."

"¡No lo menciones!" – Exclamó ella – "Shaoran, lo nuestro no puede ser... ¡Entiéndelo!" – Gritó para después salir rápidamente del café y tomar un taxi. No podía estar más allí. No quería oír que dejaría todo por ella, que estaba atraído por ella, que la amaba. No podía creerle, además aunque fuese verdad y ella aceptara que sentía lo mismo, estaba consciente que no podrían estar juntos. Nunca.

_Continuará..._

---------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bien, hice todo lo posible por hacer este capítulo, de hecho, me salió en un solo día y para mi gusto, quedó bien. Disculpen la abundancia de escenas lemon, pero quería ser condescendiente con los fans de E+T. Y Quería mostrar una escena que no creo les haya gustado S+C. Jejejejeje. Bueno, mis queridos lectores, los dejo como siempre mensionando a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review. Les repito, es muy importante para mí saber que piensan así que cuento con su apoyo y con el de los lectores que no se animan a opinar.

_Carolina ("Mi alumna y amiga"), Little-butterfly18, Vicky Kou, Sakura Ika, Pantera Li, Brasileia Daudojiu, Meii.Ko, Motita Witch, Camili, Skade._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

MI REGALO PARA LOS LECTORES:

AVANCES PARA EL CAPÍTULO 8:

"_Escúchame ¿quieres?" – Le dijo mientras la halaba fuertemente del brazo._

"_No tenemos nada que hablar" – Respondió ella secamente mientras trataba de acercarse a la puerta._

"_Quieras o no, tendrás que escucharme, Sakura" – Le dijo fuertemente mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella y los presionaba fuertemente y comenzaba a meter las manos por la camisa que llevaba._

"_¡Suéltame!" – Gritó la castaña mientras trataba sin éxito de safarze de él._

_El joven siguió besándola apasionadamente y la aprisionó contra la pared. La fuerza que hacía en las manos de Sakura se estaba comenzando a notar en lo enrojecido de la piel. Pero a él no le importaba, quería hacerla suya, como antes._

"_¡Suéltame, Kevin!"_

Jejejejejejejeje. Los dejo con bastantes avances. Lo hago porque no sé cuando pueda actualizar.

Saludos,

Lunita Kinomoto.


	8. Noticias y precipitaciones

Card Captor Sakura pertenece al grupo CLAMP. Los personajes que no reconozcas son de mi propiedad y si deseas usarlos o reproducir la historia, espero me lo hagas saber. Respeta mi trabajo, por favor.

"Normal" – Hablando.

"_Cursiva" – _Pensando.

---------------------------------------------

Sakura no podía creer que estuviera parada en la puerta de ese lujoso departamento. No sabía la razón, pero había sentido la terrible necesidad de hablar con Kevin. Necesitaba que le dijera todas las razones por las que la engañó. Después de todo lo que había vivido en las últimas dos semanas, estaba comenzando a pensar que era una mujer poco valiosa para los hombres. Respiró profundamente y tocó el timbre. Sabía que Kevin estaba allí. El portero se lo había dicho. Unos segundos después, salió el joven vistiendo un pantalón negro con una camisa del mismo color. Estaba peinado a la perfección y su rostro lucía impecable.

"¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó incrédulo mientras observaba detenidamente a la castaña.

"¿Puedo pasar?" – Preguntó la joven con voz sollozante.

"¡Claro, claro!" – Exclamó él mientras se corría para que ella entrara al departamento.

La menor de los Kinomoto quedó impactada. El departamento estaba lleno de cajas y los muebles estaban cubiertos por mantas. No había un solo cuadro en la pared – "¿Qué sucedió?" – Le preguntó intrigada.

"Voy a mudarme" – Le explicó Kevin – "Iré a vivir a un departamento más pequeño, cerca del trabajo" – Mensionó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

"¿Trabajo?" – Preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

"Si, conseguí que mis padres me emplearan en su empresa. Así que para cortar algunos gastos me mudaré a un lugar más económico" – Comentó el joven mientras se dirigía a la cocina – "¿Quieres un café? Disculpa si no tengo un trago, pero como verás, todo está empacado"

"No te preocupes, estoy bien" – Respondió la ojiverde mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás cubiertos.

"Entonces... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" – Preguntó el joven mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de ella.

Sakura titubeó un poco. Suspiró melancólicamente y lo miró a los ojos – "¿Por qué me engañaste, Kevin?"

El aludido abrió desmezuradamente los ojos. Sonrió y evitó la mirada esmeralda – "No lo sé..." – respondió quedadamente.

"¿Fue mi culpa?" – Preguntó la castaña.

"Sakura, tú eres hermosa, inteligente y rica" – Dijo muy seriamente – "Eres todo lo que un hombre pudiese desear..."

"¿Entonces...?"

"Eres muy inocente y tal vez un poco santurrona. Yo quería más acción... tu sabes..." – Respondió él un tanto incómodo.

"¿Y por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué aparentaste ser alguien que en verdad no eres?" – Inquirió ella mientras una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

"A mí me gusta el dinero y lo sabes. Además, cuando te conocí, pensé que no te gustaría salir con un tipo en bancarrota" – Explicó mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad después?" – Siguió la joven interrogando.

"Porque me gustó el tipo de vida que tú me brindabas"

"Sólo por un tipo de vida..." – Repitó Sakura.

"Si, es un tipo de vida. Ahora tengo que trabajar en la empresa de mis padres en el área de ventas. Es un puesto bajo, pero me ayudará para escalar. Cuando menos lo pienses estaré lleno de dinero" – Comentó muy orgulloso.

La joven se levantó bruscamente del sofá – "¿Sabes? Cuando llegué aquí y me dijiste que estarías trabajando pensé que habías cambiado, pero veo que eres el mismo de siempre" – Dijo descepcionada.

"Escúchame ¿quieres?" – Le dijo mientras la halaba fuertemente del brazo.

"No tenemos nada más que hablar" – Respondió ella secamente mientras trataba de acercarse a la puerta.

"Quieras o no, tendrás que escucharme, Sakura" – Le dijo fuertemente mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella y los presionaba fuertemente y comenzaba a meter las manos por el vestido que llevaba

"¡Suéltame!" – Gritó la castaña mientras trataba sin éxito de safarze de él.

El joven siguió besándola apasionadamente y la aprisionó contra la pared. La fuerza que hacía en las manos de Sakura se estaba comenzando a notar en lo enrojecido de la piel. Pero a él no le importaba, quería hacerla suya, como antes.

"¡Suéltame, Kevin!"

"A pesar de todo, tu me encantas" – Le dijo seductoramente mientras sus manos acariciaban apasionadamente el cuerpo femenino.

"¡Cállate!" – Gritó Sakura – "Tu y yo no tenemos nada más que hacer juntos"

"Si nos damos otra oportunidad... verás que he cambiado..." – Le dijo Kevin a la vez que soltaba y la miraba tiernamente a los ojos.

"Kevin, tú no me amas y yo... yo tampoco te amo..." – Respondió ella mientras se recostaba en la pared.

"Pero podemos empezar de cero" – Propuso él mientras pasaba las manos delicadamente por el rostro pálido de la joven.

"No lo sé. No quiero sufrir lo que sufrí cuando estuve contigo" – Se sinceró la ojiverde.

"Déjame probarte que no sufrirás de nuevo. Déjame demostrarte que soy un hombre nuevo" – Insistió Kevin.

Este hombre era muy convincente. Pero Sakura no tenía nada más que perder. Lo más lógico era regresar con su antiguo novio y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso normal. No podía quedarse el resto de su vida esperando a no sentirse culpable por estar con Shaoran. Igual, no sería capaz de estar con él sin sentir remordimiento por estarle haciendo daño a Camille. ¡Tenía que seguir con su vida!

"Lo pensaré" – Aceptó finalmente.

El joven acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó suavemente, como muy pocas veces lo había hecho. Con sus manos comenzó a acariciar sutilmente los brazos de Sakura y a atraerla hacia sí. Profundizó el beso y la tomó por la cintura intentando que ella respondiera. Y así fue. La castaña, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, correspondió aquel beso vacío y sin amor que Kevin le proporcionaba. Pero al final, terminó separándose de él.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó el pelinegro extrañado ante la actitud de su acompañante.

"Dame tiempo para pensar las cosas, por favor" – Susurró ella apoyándose en la pared.

"Está bien. No te presionaré más. Cuando necesites hablar, llámame al celular" – Le ofreció él mientras la liberaba del abrazo.

Sakura se acomodó un poco la ropa y salió de aquel departamento. Si era verdad que 'un clavo saca a otro clavo' entonces debía reiniciar su noviazgo con Kevin. Ésa era la única manera de sacarse a Shaoran Li de la cabeza. Porque ése hombre era prohibido para ella.

---------------------------------------------------

Shaoran estaba extremadamente abatido. Sakura le había dejado en claro que entre ellos no podía suceder nada. Pero él estaba enamorado de ella. La amaba por sobre todas las cosas y no sabía como había llegado hasta esa situación. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que iba a terminar la relación con Camille. No le importaba quedarse solo, pero no podía hacerle más daño a ella. Ya no la deseaba, ya no la amaba. Se estacionó en el edificio donde vivía y subió tranquilamente en el elevador pero muy pensativo. Llamaría a su novia y hablaría con ella.

"Pensé que jamás llegarías" – Dijo Camille una vez que Shaoran entró al departamento.

"¿Qué haces en mi departamento?" – Preguntó el ambarino sorprendido al ver a su novia.

"Necesito hablar contigo" – le informó ella seriamente.

"Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo por todo lo que pasó en Miami" – Comentó Li mientras se servía un vaso con agua y se sentaba en el sofá frente a ella – "Pero yo también necesito hablar contigo"

"Shaoran... No estés así conmigo por favor..." – Pidió la joven mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir por sus ojos negros.

"No llores. No me gusta verte llorar..." – dijo él sintiéndose muy culpable por todo.

"Estuve donde el médico de mi familia..." – Comenzó ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

"¿Estás enferma?" – Preguntó Shaoran muy preocupado.

"No"

"¿Entonces...?"

"Shaoran yo... yo pensé que... que... nada sucedería, pero... pero... estoy... yo... yo... yo estoy... pues... estoy... embarazada..." – balbuceó para después cerrar los ojos esperar a ver que era lo que sucedía.

Por un instante para el joven chino el mundo se detuvo. Las palabras de ella resonaban una y otra vez en su mente. Su vida cambiaría por completo. Sería padre, tendría un hijo con Camille, la mujer que había amado con locura hasta hacía dos semanas, pero que ahora no podía ver sino como una persona más. Mientras tanto, la joven pudo escuchar un vaso estrellándose en el suelo y después sintió como Shaoran se sentaba en el sofá – "¿Embarazada?" – Preguntó después de unos segundos de asimilar la noticia. Su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre y sus ojos denotaba una inesperada sorpresa.

"Yo... No sé que fue lo que pasó. Pensé que los anticonceptivos funcionarían, pero... al principio fue una sospecha, pero hoy lo confirmé..."

"¿Voy a ser papá?"

Camille asintió con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas. Unos segundos después Shaoran saltó del mueble y la abrazó. La besó fuertemente en la frente y las mejillas – "¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!" – Gritó mientras la estrechaba fuertemente.

La joven suspiró aliviada. Todos sus miedos y sus angustias habían desaparecido. Ahora _creía _que él la amaba y estaba feliz. Formarían una familia y serían felices para siempre como en los cuentos de hadas – "Vamos a ser padres..." – Le susurró al oído.

"Entonces casémonos antes de que todo se note. Quiero que mi hijo tenga una familia feliz" – Propuso Shaoran muy entusiasmado con la idea.

"¡Por supuesto!" – Exclamó la peliroja. Lo había logrado... Shaoran se casaría con ella.

El ambarino se separó un poco y la miró a los ojos – "Seremos los mejores padres que un niño pueda tener..." – comentó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Te amo" – Murmuró la joven.

Shaoran cerró los ojos y guardó silencio. Una parte de él se sentía feliz. Tendría una hermosa familia... Pero sacrificaría el amor de la mujer que consideraba la persona más especial para él... Sakura... ella había entrado en su vida y la había cambiado por completo. Jamás imaginó poder conocer a una mujer como ella, pero nunca sería... ahora se convertiría en el mejor padre del mundo, en el mejor esposo del mundo, en un matrimonio que para el mundo sería el mejor, aunque para él sería solo un matrimonio por obligación...

-----------------------------------------------------

"¡Sakura!" – Exclamó Tomoyo cuando su amiga entró al departamento – "¿Estás bien?" – Le preguntó al notarla muy mal.

"Si, estoy bien. ¿Cómo les fue?" – Preguntó mientras sacaba un cigarro del bolso y lo encendía.

"De maravilla" – Contestó Eriol que se acercó para saludar a Sakura. No llevaba sus lentes y tenía solo una bata masculina que usaba después de un baño.

"Ya veo la razón..." – Comentó Sakura con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Tomoyo sonrió alegremente – "Queremos salir a cenar. ¿Nos acompañas?" – Propuso a su amiga para no dejarla sola.

"No, estoy cansada por el viaje. Mañana iremos de paseo por la ciudad ¿Les parece?"

"Si, está bien" – Aceptó la amatista descepcionada mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el bolso de su amiga donde su celular estaba sonando.

La ojiverde sacó el teléfono del bolso – "¿Hola?" – Preguntó sin ánimo al ver que era Camille.

"¡Hola!" – Saludó la joven al otro lado de la línea – "¿Estás en tu casa?"

"Si... ¿Por qué?" – Respondió Sakura.

"Shaoran y yo estamos cerca. Quisiéramos ir a contarte algo. Ya vamos para allá" – Le dijo para después terminar la llamada.

La menor de los Kinomoto quedó pasmada. No entendía nada y Camille no le había explicado nada. Miró a Tomoyo que estaba expectante – "Camille dice que vendrá para acá... Con Shaoran..."

"¿Quieres que nos quedemos?" – Preguntó la joven al notar el semblante preocupado de su amiga.

"Por favor" – Respondió mientras se tumbaba en el sofá – "¿Ahora que querrá? ¿Hacerme sufrir más?"

"Sakura... Tienes que enfrentar los problemas con la frente en alto" – Comentó Eriol – "No sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero sé que eres una mujer fuerte y podrás superarlo"

La joven sonrió – "Gracias" – Dijo tímidamente.

Unos segundos después el timbre sonó. Eriol y Tomoyo fueron a cambiarse de ropa mientras Sakura abría la puerta. Lo primero que la hija de Fujitaka vio fue el brazo de Shaoran pasando por la estrecha cintura de Camille. – "Hola" – Saludó quedadamente.

La peli-roja le saltó encima y la abrazó fuertemente – "¡Vamos a casarnos!" – Fue lo primero que dijo.

La ojiverde abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Shaoran incrédula. Él desvió la mirada. Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos. El amor de su vida se casaría con otra... ¡con su mejor amiga!

Camille se separó de su amiga y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos – "¿No nos felicitas?" – Preguntó.

"Felicidades" – Dijo sin ánimo mientras los hacía pasar y les servía dos wiskys.

"Lo siento, amiga. No puedo tomar" – Le rechazó la joven Higgins.

"¿Por...?"

"No te hemos dicho la mejor parte" – Respondió ella pero fue interrumpida por Eriol y Tomoyo quienes salieron a la sala.

Camille se levantó y miró a la amatista impactada – "¡¿Tomoyo!" – Preguntó para después abrazarla con fuerza.

"Hola Camille. Tiempo sin verte..." – Comentó la japonesa un poco incómoda sabiendo la situación entre Sakura y el joven de cabello marrón que estaba sentado en el sofá y de quien supuso era Shaoran.

Camille y Tomoyo se habían conocido en un viaje anterior de la japonesa a casa de Sakura. Desde el principio se habían llevado muy bien y hasta se podrían llamar amigas, sin embargo, la amatista se sentía muy culpable por saber todo con respecto a Shaoran y a la ojiverde. A pesar de esto, la lealtad a su prima era más grande que cualquier lazo que pudiera tener con otra persona.

"Me decías que no me has dicho lo más importante..." – Dijo Sakura.

"¡Estoy embarazada!"

La castaña soltó el vaso que tenía en la mano. Su rostro palideció en un instante y miró a Shaoran intentando fulminarlo con la mirada – "¿Embarazada...?"

"Si, estamos esperando un bebé" – Respondió Camille – "¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálida..."

"Disculpa... no sucede nada" – Respondió la ojiverde mientras sacudía la cabeza – "Espero que sean muy felices. Sé que serán muy buenos padres" – Dijo tratando de contener la infinidad de lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus hermosos ojos.

"Y queremos que tu seas la madrina de nuestra boda y de nuestro bebé cuando nazca" – Propuso la ojinegra.

"No me pidas eso"

"Pero... Sakura... yo pensé..." – Trató de decir.

"No puedo acceder a lo que me pides. Lo siento mucho" – Dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su habitación ante la mirada culpable de Shaoran.

"¿Qué le pasa?" – Preguntó Camille a Tomoyo.

"No se ha sentido bien últimamente. Lamento que todo sea así, Camille" – Respondió la amatista – "Felicidades. Espero que seas muy feliz"

"Gracias, amiga. Ahora bien, Sakura ha estado extraña los últimos días... Creo que le ha afectado mucho su ruptura con Kevin" – Comentó la peli-roja.

"Si, debe ser eso" – Mintió la japonesa tratando de disculpar a Sakura.

"Voy a hablar con ella" – Dijo el ambarino después de levantarse de su asiento.

"No creo que sea lo mejor" – Le interrumpió Eriol.

"Pero..."

El joven inglés lo miró directamente a los ojos y le hizo entender que Sakura estaba muy mal y que el que él fuera a hablar con ella le haría mucho más daño.

"El joven tiene razón, amor" – Dijo Camille – "Sakura aceptará ser nuestra madrina, te lo aseguro. Ahora vamos a hablar con mis padres" – Propuso.

"Esta bien" – Dijo el joven chino resignado – "Hasta luego" – Se despidió cortézmente de Eriol y Tomoyo.

"Hasta luego" – Respondió Eriol a la vez que la amatista guardaba silencio y se retiraba a la habitación de Sakura para hablar con ella.

La menor de los Kinomoto estaba totalmente destrozada. En primer lugar, sabía que Camille siempre había soñado con tener una familia al lado del hombre de sus sueños y se sentía miserable al no poder alegrarse por ella. Pero... ¿Cómo alegrarse cuando tu mejor amiga va a casarse con el hombre que amas y, aparte de todo, está esperando un hijo de él?... No podía, su corazón no era tan fuerte para lograr separar todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Se tumbó fuertemente en la cama y al sentir que la puerta del departamento se cerraba, lloró inconteniblemente. ¿En qué momento su vida se había destrozado hasta aquel punto?... Si tan sólo Shaoran no hubiese aparecido en su vida, nada de eso estaría pasando. Pero... ¿Cómo no enamorarse del hombre que la había tratado con tanta delicadeza, que la había apoyado y además, era el hombre más guapo que hubiera conocido? ¡Ella no estaba ciega! ¡No era de piedra!

"Sakura..." – Murmuró Tomoyo entrando a la habitación.

No hubo respuesta. La joven estaba tendida boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. Un mar de lágrimas yacía sobre su delicado rostro y en las sábanas. Ésas que una noche había compartido con él y que ahora solo hacían su desgracia más insoportable.

"Oh, lo siento tanto..." – Dijo la amatista sentándose junto a su prima.

"Creéme, yo lo siento más" – Musitó Sakura mientras abría los ojos y miraba a su amiga.

"No puedes dejarte derrumbar por esto. Lo más importante en este momento es que estés calmada y apoyes a Camille. Ella te necesita y quiere compartir contigo este momento tan especial para su vida" – Comentó Tomoyo mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de la ojiverde.

"No puedo... ¡No puedo sentirme feliz!" – Exclamó la hija de Fujitaka mientras se sentaba y apoyaba su espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

"No puedes dejar que tus sentimientos hacia ese hombre te traicionen. ¡Lo conoces hace dos semanas! ¡Camille ha sido tu amiga durante mucho más tiempo que eso!" – Gritó la oji-azul intentando hacer reaccionar a su amiga.

"¡Lo sé!... Yo... lo sé, Tomoyo... pero, no puedo evitar esto que siento... es como si él me hubiera tomado el corazón y me lo hubiera hecho pedazos..." – Dijo Sakura mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos – "¡¿Cómo sacarlo de mi mente? ¿Cómo sacarlo de mi corazón!"

"Es duro, Sakura. Lo sé. Pero si él está haciendo su vida sin ti, no entiendo por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo" – Apuntó la hija de Sonomi.

"Esta mañana... él me dijo que dejaría a Camille por mí. Pero yo le dije que nunca podríamos estar juntos, porque no sería capaz de hacerle eso a ella" – Le contó – "Supongo que Camille le confesó hoy que estaba embarazada y Shaoran decidió hacer su vida al lado de ella y de su hijo" – Dijo para después emitir una triste sonrisa – "Ese bebé no tiene la culpa de nada"

"Tienes razón. Por eso mismo es que tú también debes hacer tu vida" – Agregó Tomoyo.

"Volveré con Kevin" – Comentó Sakura.

"Pero... ¡ese hombre te hará daño!" – Exclamó la amatista alarmada.

"Creo que él ha cambiado. Por eso volveré con él" – Le defendió la castaña.

"Eso es una decisión que debes pensar muy bien" – Dijo la hija única de los Daidouji.

"Lo sé. Pero está decidido: Volveré con Kevin" – Anunció con un destello de seguridad en su mirada.

Tomoyo suspiró. Si Kevin era la única salida de Sakura en esos momentos, ella la apoyaría. Como lo había hecho desde siempre. Pasó la mano por el rostro pálido de Sakura y le limpió una lágrima – "Sé que podrás salir de esto" – Le dijo tiernamente para después levantarse y disponerse a salir de la habitación.

"Tomoyo" – dijo Sakura antes de que su amiga se fuera.

"Dime"

"Gracias por todo, amiga" – Murmuró la ojiverde – "no sé que haría sin ti"

La amatista sonrió con ternura – "En las buenas y en las malas, amiga" – Le respondió para después salir de la habitación.

La menor de los Kinomoto se quedó sola. Respiró profundamente y se limpió un poco el rostro. Tomó el teléfono que estaba en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama. Marcó un número y esperó a que le contestaran – "¿Kevin?" – Preguntó una vez que alguien tomó la llamada – "Necesito verte. Nos vemos en una hora en el café cerca de tu anterior departamento ¿Te parece?"

_Continuará..._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Éste ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir. Se me fue la inspiración... pero bueno, aquí está. Espero que les haya gustado porque le puse mucho empeño y dedicación. Ahora, sus sospechas eran ciertas... sip, Camille está embarazada. Un hijo complicará mucho las cosas, hasta tal punto que **_tal vez_** (Depende de lo que ustedes quieran) S+S no terminen juntos. Eso no se sabrá hasta el último capítulo, pero no tengo ni idea cuando será eso. Por ahora, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo ocho y que me dejen un review para saber que piensan. Todavía falta mucho en la historia, tengan paciencia por favor.

Bueno, los dejo como siempre mensionando a las amables personas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus opiniones. ¡Muchas gracias:

_Carolina, Little-butterfly18, SonyLee, Meii.ko, LulaBlack, Basileia Daudojiu, Pantera Li, Sakura Ika._

PROPAGANDA: Los invito a leer una historia llamada "Cerezo de Cristal" Es de mi amiga y autora Katsumi00. Ella es una nueva autora con una propuesta muy interesante. Si la leen, espero que les guste.

Hasta la próxima,

Lunita Kinomoto.


	9. Cambios radicales

CCS pertenece a CLAMP. Los personajes que no reconozcas son de mi propiedad y si deseas usarlos o reproducir la historia, espero me lo hagas saber. Respeta mi trabajo.

"Normal" – Hablando.

"_Cursiva" – _Pensando.

------------------------------------------------------

"¿Dónde estabas?" – Preguntó Tomoyo a Sakura a media noche una vez que la castaña cerró la puerta del departamento.

"Estaba con Kevin" – Respondió la ojiverde mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los hacía a un lado.

"¡Pero saliste desde hace mucho tiempo!" – Exclamó la amatista mientras seguía a su amiga hasta la habitación.

"Lo siento, me demoré. ¿Me estaban esperando?" – Preguntó la menor de los Kinomoto haciéndole ver a su amiga que la estaba reprendiendo sin razón aparente.

"No... Es solo que... nos preocupamos. Es todo" – Respondió la hija única de Sonomi.

"No me pasó nada. Estoy bien" – Comentó Sakura mientras se quitaba el vestido que llevaba y se ponía un camisón de seda.

"¿Y qué estabas haciendo con Kevin?" – Preguntó Tomoyo.

"Cosas" – Respondió la castaña un poco acalorada.

"A... Ya veo" – Dijo la amatista con una sonrisa pero a la vez con un rostro lleno de preocupación – "¿No crees que estás actuando precipitadamente?" – Preguntó.

"No" – Respondió la hija de Fujitaka – "¿Acaso no soy libre para hacer mi vida?"

"Si, pero lo del joven Li está muy reciente..." – Explicó la ojiazul.

"Eso no es excusa, amiga" – Contestó Sakura con calma mientras encendía un cigarro.

"Sakura..."

"No pasa nada Tomoyo. Estoy bien" – Concluyó la joven.

"Espero que así sea. Buenas noches" – Finalizó Tomoyo mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hasta la puerta con dirección a la habitación que compartía con Eriol.

"Estoy bien" – Se repitió Sakura a sí misma mientras acariciaba suavemente las sábanas de su cama. Súbitamente abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche y tomó su celular. Lo había dejado a propósito para desconectarse del mundo. Lo encendió y vió que tenía un mensaje de voz. Suspiró resignada y oprimió un botón que le permitió escuchar dicho mensaje.

"_Sakura, soy Shaoran. Necesitamos hablar. Por favor Llámame cuando puedas"_

La joven apagó de nuevo el teléfono. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico de llamarla? ¡Camille estaba esperando un hijo de él!... Suspiró fuertemente y apagó el cigarro. Se recostó y apagó la lápara que alumbraba la habitación. Cerró los ojos y recordó la tarde que había pasado con Kevin. Había _estado _con él a pesar de que ya no lo amaba. Esa tarde le había entregado su cuerpo, más no su corazón. Porque ése ya le pertenecía a otro.

-----------------------------------------------------

Shaoran estaba recostado en su cama con las manos detrás de la nuca y mirando hacia el techo. Iba a ser padre. Pero su familia iba a ser una farsa. ¡Él no amaba a la madre de su hijo! ¿Viviría en una mentira por el resto de sus días? No. Esa tarde habían ido a hablar con los padres de Camille pero no les habían dicho nada. Habían preferido callar hasta que tuvieran todo preparado. Eso significaba más tiempo para él. No quería vivir engañando a Camille y a su hijo. Ellos no lo merecían. Estaría pendiente de su hijo y lo amaría como ningún otro padre. Ya había entendido que no podría estar nunca con Sakura, así que ya no importaba con quien hacía su vida.

Suspiró y apretó los ojos intentando despejar todos sus pensamientos y poder dormir tranquilo. Pero llevaba dos semanas sin poder conciliar el sueño – _"Voy a ser papá" – _Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

La mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano y salió a trotar. Él siempre había sido un buen deportista y le gustaba ejercitarse en las mañanas, además así se desentendía del mundo. Ja, él que había sido un hombre mujeriego sin ningún problema, ahora se veía atado de pies y manos frente a la paternidad. Esas eran las ironías de la vida.

Cuando regresó a su departamento se arregló y se encaminó hacia su oficina. Tenía que seguir trabajando, no podía despreocuparse de sus negocios, puesto que siempre había sido un excelente empresario. Llegó y saludó por cortesía a sus empleados. Se acomodó en su despacho y encendió el típico cigarro de las mañanas. Revisó el correo y esperó la visita matutina de su amigo Henry. Cuando el hombre llegó quedó estupefacto ante el rostro demacrado y ojeroso de Shaoran.

"Pensé que estabas en Florida, no en el infierno" – Comentó mientras tomaba asiento.

"Estoy viviendo en el infierno. Literalmente" – Respondió el ambarino mientras seguía leyendo su correo.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó Henry preocupado al notar el tono de voz de su acompañante.

"Camille está embarazada" – Respondió Li.

En el despacho se produjo un gran silencio. El joven amigo de Shaoran estaba en estado de shock. Shaoran Li, un hombre exitoso y seguro, amante de la buena vida, los lujos y las mujeres, sería padre – "¿Hablas en serio?" – Balbuceó Henry mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa.

"Sí. Seré papá" – Respondió el hijo de Ieran sin ánimo alguno.

"¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó el joven al notar el desgano de su jefe.

"Si, estoy bien. Pero tendré que casarme. No hay remedio" – Sentenció el castaño.

"¿Estás feliz?" – Inquiró Henry.

"Eso depende del lado por el que se mire. Seré padre y te juro por mi vida que haré todo lo posible para que a mi hijo no le falte nada. Sin embargo, yo siempre he creído en el matrimonio con amor y yo... yo ya no amo a Camille" – Dijo Shaoran mientras dejaba los papeles a un lado y miraba a su amigo en busca de consejo.

"Puedes ser el mejor padre del mundo si tú lo quieres, pero nunca serás el mejor esposo del mundo si te casas con Camille. No necesitas estar casado con ella para darle todo a tu hijo"

"¿A qué te refieres?" – Preguntó el ambarino muy interesado.

"Si te casas con Camille, lo más seguro es que peleen todo el tiempo y estarás casado por obligación y cuando tu hijo crezca lo notará. Si viven separados, cuando estés con tu hijo, él podrá tener la certeza de que su padre lo ama y de que no es una obligación para él" – Explicó Henry.

Shaoran reflexionó unos segundos. Era un punto de vista totalmente diferente. Y le daba la salida a su gran problema – "No había pensado en ello" – Confesó.

"Analízalo. Y ah, Felicitaciones por ser padre" – Dijo Henry para después abandonar la oficina.

"_Si te casas con Camille, lo más seguro es que peleen todo el tiempo y estarás casado por obligación y cuando tu hijo crezca lo notará. Si viven separados, cuando estés con tu hijo, él podrá tener la certeza de que su padre lo ama y de que no es una obligación para él" – _Se repitió el ambarino. Tal vez tenía en sus manos la solución a sus problemas. Hablaría con Camille. Así no engañaría a nadie, mucho menos a su hijo que ahora era lo que más le importaba.

----------------------------------------------------

"Es una ciudad hermosa" – Comentó Eriol mientras caminaba junto con Sakura y Tomoyo por New York.

"Si, lo es" – Convino la amatista mientras miraba fijamente las vitrinas de las boutiques de la ciudad.

"Cuando quieran pueden volver a mi departamento. Ya saben que está disponible para ustedes" – Propuso la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" – Respondió el joven inglés – "Cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarnos en Londres" – Le ofreció.

"Lo tendré en cuenta" – Respondió la menor de los Kinomoto mientras entraban a un restaurante para almorzar.

"Entonces... ¿Volviste con Kevin?" – Preguntó Tomoyo a su amiga una vez que se acomodaron en el lugar.

"Si, volví con él" – Respondió Sakura mientras se le ensombrecía el rostro.

"Supongo que estás aplicando la teoría de 'un clavo saca a otro clavo'" – Comentó Eriol – "Sin ánimo de ofenderte" – Complementó.

"Si, puede que sea verdad lo que dices. Pero lo mejor es estar con él" – Respondió la ojiverde.

"Como quieras" – Dijo Tomoyo mostrando toda la desaprobación hacia la actitud de su amiga.

"Tomoyo... Lo menos que necesito ahora es pelear contigo" – Dijo Sakura tratando de calmar a su prima.

"No estoy de acuerdo con esa teoría ¿Sabes?" – Expresó la amatista.

"Es lo mejor..." – Trató de decir la castaña sin estar muy convencida de sus palabras.

"Sólo el tiempo dirá si es lo mejor. Por ahora dejemos el tema clausurado ¿Les parece?" – Propuso Eriol notando la fuerte tensión en el ambiente. Sabía que Tomoyo se preocupaba por su amiga, pero era mejor dejar que las cosas tomaran su rumbo. Sakura había lo había decidido así y nadie podría entrometerse en ello.

"De acuerdo" – Dijeron las dos jóvenes al unísono.

El joven inglés sonrió mientras pedía el menú del restaurante. Estaba de acuerdo con Tomoyo en que para Sakura, la mejor opción no era volver con Kevin, pero no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para decírselo a la amiga de su novia. Además, estaba seguro de que la ojiverde se daría cuenta por sí sola. Él podía reconocer cuando dos personas estaban enamoradas y ese era el caso del joven ambarino del día anterior y Sakura. Pero sólo el tiempo le daría la razón.

---------------------------------------

Shaoran estaba exasperado. Había buscado a Camille todo el día sin éxito. ¿Sería una señal? Un momento. ¿Desde cuando él creía en señales? Si, se estaba volviendo loco. Pero ahora que había tomado una decisión no se echaría para atrás. Necesitaba seguir buscando a Camille. ¿Pero dónde demonios se había metido? No contestaba el celular y no estaba en su oficina. Ya era hora de la salida y no había podido encontrarla así que iría a su departamento y descansaría un poco. Comería y se relajaría hasta que ella apareciera. Ya se le hacía raro el no tener que contestar una llamada de ella cada hora. ¡Lo buscaba a cada momento!

Salió del despacho sin afán. Estaba mucho más relajado que en la mañana. Por fin había encontrado una solución a sus problemas. Era verdad que le daba miedo convertirse en padre, puesto que se llenaría de responsabilidades, pero también era verdad que creía que los matrimonios sólo funcionaban con amor y por eso no se casaría. El día que encontrara a la mujer de sus sueños, aquella que amara con intesidad absoluta, se casaría. Lo irónico era que había creído amar de esa manera a Camille, pero todo había sido una farsa. Entre ellos no había más allá que pura atracción sexual. La deseó y mucho. Pero en su momento. Pero más irónico aún era saber que aquella mujer de la que estaba verdaderamente enamorado era Sakura. Su amor imposible, su amor prohibido. Ja, esas eran las ironías de la vida.

Condujo sin prisas hasta su departamento. Al llegar se preparó una exquisita cena y se puso a leer algunas revistas económicas. Hacía ya dos semanas que no lo hacía. A las nueve y media de la noche, llamó a Camille y por fin le contestó.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?" – Le preguntó una vez que pudo comunicarse con ella.

"Lo siento, amor. Estaba comprando algunas cosas para el bebé y para nuestra casa. El celular se quedó sin batería" – Le explicó la joven.

El ambarino se incomodó un poco. En especial con eso de que estaba comprando cosas para _su _casa – "Necesito hablar contigo" – Le dijo calmadamente.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó Camille al notar el tono serio de la voz de su novio.

"Te explicaré mas tarde. ¿Puedo ir a tu departamento?" – Preguntó el castaño.

"Sí, por supuesto. ¿Preparo la cena?"

"No, ya cené. Además no creo que tarde mucho. Tienes que dormir bien" – Dijo refiriéndose al bebé que estaba esperando.

"Eres muy dulce" – Dijo la peliroja con ternura – "Te espero aquí" – Le dijo para después terminar la llamada.

Shaoran se levantó del sofá de su sala y se puso los zapatos. Se sintió nervioso por un momento, pero después se calmó. Encendió un cigarro y salió con dirección a la casa de su novia.

De nuevo condujo sin prisas, pensando en la mejor manera para explicarle todo a Camille. Lo único que tenía seguro era que no mencionaría a Sakura para nada. No podía permitir que su novia sufriera tanto, además lo último que quería era arruinar la amistad que tenían. Al llegar, tocó el timbre con un pequeño tic nervioso en el pie. Si, él había terminado muchas veces relaciones con otras personas ¡Pero nunca una novia suya había estado esperando un bebé!

"¡Hola!" – Exclamó la joven al ver a su novio – "Pasa" – Le indicó mientras le servía un wisky.

"Hola..." – Respondió Shaoran mientras se bebía el trago de un sorbo.

"Y bien... ¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó la peliroja sin imaginarse lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Camille... yo... bien... tengo algo... que decirte" – Balbuceó el ambarino.

"¿De qué se trata? ¿Es algo malo?" – Preguntó la joven al notar el nerviosismo de él.

"Yo... Camille..."

"Dime..." – Le animó ella con curiosidad.

"Bueno... verás... yo creo que... que lo mejor es que cancelemos el matrimonio..." – Dijo Shaoran dejando los rodeos a un lado.

Camille soltó el vaso con agua que tenía en las manos – "¡¿Qué estás diciendo!" – Exclamó ella mientras se levantaba y lo encaraba.

"Yo no puedo seguir con esto" – Dijo el4 ambarino sintiéndose miserable.

"¡¿Por qué!" – Le reclamó ella – "¡Estamos esperando un hijo!" – Le recalcó.

"¡Pero yo no te amo!" – Gritó Li con todas sus fuerzas mientras se levantaba y se alejaba un poco de ella tratando de recuperar el control sobre sus acciones.

Camille se quedó sin palabras. El hombre del que ella estaba profundamente enamorada le había dicho que no la amaba... no la amaba... ¿Cómo podía ser posible?...

"Lo siento tanto... de verdad... pero yo no puedo casarme contigo, pero te juro que a nuestro hijo no le faltará nada" – Se disculpó Shaoran mientras trataba de calmarse.

"¿Hay otra persona?" – Preguntó la joven mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos negros.

El ambarino dudó un poco – "Eso no importa ahora" – Respondió sin seguridad.

"¿Entonces?" – Dijo ella sin percatarse de la poca firmeza de él a la hora de responderle.

"Simplemente... ya no te amo" – Dijo Li – "Lo siento mucho, es mejor que me vaya" – Comentó mientras caminaba a la puerta y dejaba sola a su antigua novia.

"¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran, no te vayas! ¡No puedes dejarme así!" – Gritó ella sin resultado alguno. Estaba sola. Todos sus planes se habían ido al piso. Caminó lentamente y tomó su bolso. Se puso los zapatos y caminó hacia el estacionamiento. Encendió el vehículo y prendió un cigarro. Y después arrancó sin rumbo fijo. Estaba destrozada. Su vida se había derrumbado en un instante ¿En qué momento Shaoran había dejado de amarla? Lo más seguro era que hubiera otra persona, por más que él se empeñara en negarlo... pero... ¿quién era ella? ¿A que horas había llegado a su relación para destruírla?

--------------------------------------------

Sakura había estado intentado dormir durante varias horas, pero no lo había logrado. Eran las tres de la mañana y aún seguía despierta. Encendió la luz de la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Tomó un cigarro y lo encendió. Aspiró fuertemente el humo e intento calmar su mente. No podía dejar de repetirse una y otra vez las palabras de su amiga – _"Estoy embarazada" – _Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. Corrió las cortinas de una ventana y observó la ciudad desde lo alto. Casi todas las luces estaban apagadas, no había gente en las calles. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de su celular la interrumpió. Se volteó asustada puesto que pensó que era Shaoran. Caminó hasta la mesa de noche y tomó el teléfono. Observó el número y vió que era Camille. Contestó preocupada, pensando que lo único que ella quería era llamarla a restregarle su felicidad en la cara, aunque la joven ni lo sabía.

"Hola" – Contestó Sakura.

"¿Sakura? Sakura..." – Balbuceó Camille al otro lado de la línea.

La castaña se preocupó un poco al escuchar música en la línea – "¿Camille? ¿Dónde estás?" – Preguntó alarmada.

"No lo sé" – Respondió la peliroja con un dejo de ebriedad en su voz.

"¿Acaso estás bebiendo?" – Preguntó la menor de los Kinomoto al escuchar a su amiga.

"Sólo un poco. ¿Pero sabes? Lo necesitaba" – Comentó sin preocupación alguna.

"¡Por Dios, Camille... Estás esperando un hijo!" – Exclamó la ojiverde con rabia. Si, tal vez ella no era la más beneficiada por el embarazo de su amiga, sin embargo, ese niño no tenía la culpa de nada.

"¿De qué me sirve? Este niño no tendrá padre..." – Musitó la peliroja sin medir el peso de sus palabras.

Sakura palideció – "¿A... A qué te refieres con que ese niño no tendrá padre?" – Preguntó temiendo lo peor.

"Shaoran... me dejó... me dijo que ya no me amaba..." – Dijo Camille entre sollozos.

La hija de Fujitaka abrió los ojos como platos. Si Shaoran había dejado a Camille porque ya no la amaba... entonces le había dicho también toda la verdad – "¿Qué... qué te... qué te dijo...?"

"¡Me dijo que ya no me amaba! Sakura... yo me quiero morir..." – Dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

"¿En dónde estás? Iré para allá inmediatamente" – Dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a buscar sus cosas para no perder tiempo.

"No estoy segura. Tal vez sea mejor si yo voy a tu casa" – Propuso la joven.

"Pero..."

"Si, yo iré a tu casa. Espérame allí" – Dijo antes de terminar la conversación – "Sakura... Gracias por todo"

Camille apagó el teléfono dejando a Sakura muy angustiada. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Shaoran? Además, Camille no estaba en condiciones de conducir un auto. ¿Y si algo le pasaba? No, no podía ser tan pesimista. Esperaría a que su amiga llegara al departamento y la llevaría a un hospital para que le hicieran un lavado de estómago. Tenía que proteger a ese niño, porque él no tenía la culpa de nada.

----------------------------------------------------

Shaoran estaba física y mentalmente agotado. Había intentado dormir sin mucho éxito. Si, tal vez había terminado con Camille de la mejor manera que pudo, pero aún así... no se sentía bien. Tal vez le hacía falta algo y él sabía muy bien de qué se trataba. Sakura. Pero no, él no podía estar con ella, así que trató de dejar todos esos pensamientos de lado. Además estaba esperando un hijo. Ese niño tendría el mejor padre y era en eso en lo que tenía que concentrarse y por eso trabajaría mucho, para que no le faltara nada.

Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Ahora era una nueva persona. Con un hijo a bordo. Toda esta mala racha pasaría, Camille lo superaría y tal vez en un futuro lejano, él podría rehacer su vida. Lo sentía por Camille, pero él no podía estar con ella. No podía mentirle y por eso preferió decirle la verdad de una vez, que engañarla por el resto de sus días.

----------------------------------------------------

Camille estaba en un bar 'de mala muerte'. Nunca había estado en un lugar así, pero tampoco sabía como había ido a parar allí. Salió de su casa sin rumbo fijo y al recorrer la ciudad entera, encontró un lugar donde beber. Si, necesitaba alcohol. Era lo único que calmaría ese dolor que estaba sintiendo. En medio de su dolor y tristeza, llamó a Sakura y decidió ir a su departamento. Tomó sus cosas y salió hacia su auto. Lo encendió y comenzó a conducir como pudo hasta el departamento de la castaña. Tal vez ella nunca había escuchado eso de que el alcohol y la gasolina no son una buena mezcla. Y en efecto, unas cuadras más allá del bar en donde se encontraba, perdió el control de su auto por completo y se sometió a uno de los mayores riesgos que correría durante toda su vida. Y lo peor, era que en ese momento ya no debía cuidar sólo su vida, debía velar también por la vida del hijo que se formaba en su vientre.

--------------------------------------------------

Había pasado hora y media y Camille no había aparecido en el departamento de Sakura. La menor de los Kinomoto estaba extremadamente preocupada ¿Le habría pasado algo? No, no, no. No podía pensar en nada malo. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua para pasar el rato. Encendió el enésimo cigarrillo de la noche y siguió esperando. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Tal vez lo único que quería Camille era encararla y hacerle admitir que había estado con Shaoran. O tal vez... él había callado todo. Pero si él había hecho ese sacrificio, ella no podía esconder todo. Si, se lo diría. Le confesaría la verdad a Camille, finalmente ella era su mejor amiga y lo que debía hacer era decir la verdad. Ya había estropeado todo, era mejor no engañar a Camille.

Un rato después, el celular sonó. Sakura lo contestó lo más rápido que pudo al ver que era Camille.

"¡Camille! ¿Dónde estás?" – Preguntó inmediatamente.

"Disculpe, señorita... usted conoce a la dueña de éste celular?" – Preguntó una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

La menor de los Kinomoto se estremeció – "Si, la conozco. Ella es mi amiga Camille... pero... ¿Usted por qué tiene su teléfono?"

"Señorita, lo siento mucho, pero su amiga ha tenido un accidente muy grave y es necesario que venga a la Clínica Central. Mi nombre es Tracy Collins, soy la enfermera en jefe. La estaré esperando" – Le informó.

Sakura colgó el teléfono y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos que estaban rojos e hinchados por haber estado llorando. Caminó torpemente y se cambió de ropa como pudo tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la habitación de Tomoyo y Eriol. Necesitaba ayuda. Todo se estaba saliendo de control.

_Continuará..._

_------------------------------------------------_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Ejem! Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les pareció? Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado. No sé que decir, disculpen tanto drama. Jejejejejeje. Vamos a ver que pasa, porque parece que S+S en vez de acercarse más, se separan. Por lo menos Shaoran ya tomó una decisión respecto a Sakura y ella... ya volvió con Kevin. Bueno, me despido. Espero muchos comentarios para este capítulo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional. De verdad sus reviews me sirven mucho. Se los agradezco, en especial a:

_Carolina, Little-butterfly18, Sakura Ika, Cristina, Azuka Kwo, SAKURALACL, darthmocy, chii, Luna 310, sonylee, Helena, Camili, Meii.ko, Juna-chan._

Ahora, un poco de propaganda: Se trata de mi nuevo fic, "En busca del destino verdadero" también es de CCS, como siempre y espero que lo lean y me dejen sus comentarios. Sakura y los demás se reencuentran para enfrentar un nuevo problema, pero no saben que al hacerlo, descubrirán todo un pasado oculto por el cual tendrán que pagar muy caro... Espero que les guste.

Saludos,

Lunita Kinomoto.


	10. Determinaciones

Card Captor Sakura pertenece al grupo CLAMP. Los personajes que no reconozcas son de mi propiedad y si deseas usarlos o reproducir la historia, espero me lo hagas saber. ¡¡NO A LA PIRATERÍA DE FICS!

"Normal" – Hablando.

"_Cursiva" – _Pensamientos / recuerdos.

---------------------------- Cambio de escena.

----------------------------------------

Si alguien se sentía miserable era Shaoran Li. Sakura lo había llamado a su celular contándole todo sobre el accidente de Camille y de inmediato había salido para el hospital. Necesitaba verla y saber que ella y su hijo se encontraban en perfectas condiciones. Al entrar a la clínica, ninguna enfermera supo darle alguna indicación, así que se sentó en una pequeña sala a esperar por Sakura o por alguien que supiera decirle algo sobre Camille.

Shaoran estaba totalmente debastado. Si él no hubiese terminado con Camille... Tal vez nada de eso estuviera pasando. Un momento, ella era la que había decidio embriagarse y conducir ¡había sido totalmente irresponsable por lo que había hecho!. Pero no. No podía culparla. Estaba esperando un hijo y el hombre con quien iba a casarse había cancelado todo. Era comprensible, pero aún así, muy irresponsable. El ambarino no sabía que pensar. Su mente había sido bombardeada por una infinidad de situaciones y sentimientos que habían acabado por derrumbarlo. Ja, ¿Quién lo diría, Shaoran Li, un hombre en completo control de las cirunstancias, estaba ahora sentado en una sala de espera porque a su 'novia' le había dado un ataque de histeria (Si es que así se podía llamar) y se había embriagado estando embarazada para después conducir un auto. Era totalmente patético. Pero no podía pensar de esa manera tan cruel y menos cuando dos vidas estaban corriendo peligro.

Se levantó y caminó de un lado para otro por unos minutos. Después, una enfermera entró al lugar y le indicó que lo acompañara. Obediente, siguió los pasos de la mujer que lo llevó al corredor de cuidados intensivos. Lo dejó ahí, solo y prácticamente abandonado. Caminó unos pasos y al doblar en una esquina vio a Sakura acompañada por Tomoyo y Eriol. Se acercó lentamente temiendo lo peor debido a los semblantes de los tres jóvenes frente a él.

"¿Y Camille?" – Fue lo primero que preguntó.

Sakura volteó sorprendida y lo miró a los ojos con cierto toque de tristeza y tal vez odio – "No sabemos nada, pero está ahí" – Indicó señalando una puerta.

"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?" – Preguntó el castaño mientras tomaba asiento en una banca que había en el corredor donde se encontraba.

"Estaba en un bar, muy ebria. Supongo que intentó conducir hasta mi departamento, donde yo la esperaba. Pero ya ves, no pudo llegar a su destino" – Explicó la ojiverde mientras se pasaba las manos tirándose el cabello hacia atrás.

"¡¿Y tú la dejaste hacer eso!" – Exclamó él en forma de reproche.

"¡¿Y entonces qué se supone que tenía que hacer!" – Exclamó indignada la menor de los hermanos Kinomoto – "¡Ella no quiso decirme en donde se encontraba!" – Le explicó.

Shaoran guardó silencio. Estaba culpando a Sakura y ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Bajó la mirada e intentó disculparse, pero fue interrumpido por una enfermera.

"Les pido el favor de que se retiren, ustedes dos" – Dijo señalando a los castaños – "Éste no es un lugar para pelear" – Les regañó.

"Pero..." – Intentó decir Sakura.

"Por favor..." – Repitió la enfermera mientras los veía impaciente.

La ojiverde miró a Tomoyo suplicante – "Cuando sepas algo, me avisas por favor" – Le dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia fuera seguida por Shaoran.

"Lo siento mucho" – Susurró el ambarino cuando llegaron a la entrada de la clínica.

"Déjalo así. Entiendo que no estés bien, pero ambos tenemos que controlarnos. Mira el escándalo que hicimos allí. Además, lo más importante en este momento es Camille" – Le respondió ella mientras se sentaba en un escalón alumbrado por una potente luz azul de alguna lámpara de la edificación.

El joven se sentó al lado de ella y miró hacia el oscuro horizonte. Del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó un paquete de cigarros, le ofreció uno a ella y tomó uno para él, los encendió y aspiró el humo intentando olvidar todo. Su rostro denotaba mucho cansancio y preocupación. No sabía que estaba pasando con su hijo y con Camille y eso le preocupaba. Sólo esperaba que el accidente no hubiese sido grave y que estuvieran bien.

"Si no nos hubiéramos involucrado, Shaoran, en este momento no estaríamos aquí sufriendo por la vida de Camille y de tu hijo" – Comentó Sakura con mucha tristeza – "Si yo no me hubiera metido en tu vida... Tal vez... esto no estuviera pasando"

"¡No es tu culpa!" – Exclamó él – "Yo... yo no me arrepiento de haberte conocido..." – Murmuró mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos – "No me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó... Sólo espero que Camille y mi hijo estén bien...".

La hija de Fujitaka guardó silencio unos instantes – _"yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó..." – _Repitió en su mente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en las rodillas – "Pero por lo que pasó es que estámos hoy aquí" – Dijo con tristeza.

"No podemos hacer más que esperar" – Concluyó Shaoran para después darle otra aspirada a su cigarrillo.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos instantes. Estaban muy pensativos, cada uno recordaba lo vivido con el otro y se repetían una y otra vez que dentro de esa clínica estaban una persona y un ser en camino en muy malas condiciones. Después de unos segundos, la figura de Kevin Jones, se hizo presente.

"Sakura, amor... ¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba – "¿Cómo está tu amiga?"

La castaña estaba impactada. Antes de salir de su departamento había llamado a Kevin en busca de compañía y apoyo. No se había percatado de que Shaoran también estaría presente en la clínica y que podría formarse un problema – "No... no lo sé..." – Alcanzó a decir.

El ambarino se levantó y miró a Kevin con frialdad – "Disculpe... ¿quién es usted?" – Preguntó.

"Soy Kevin, el novio de Sakura" – Respondió el joven de la misma manera.

El castaño tiró su cigarrillo y entró al hospital muy enojado. Estaba celoso. El sólo ver a ese joven abrazando a Sakura... le oprimía el pecho, se sentía impotente y desesperado. No soportaba ver eso. Pero ese no era un buen momento para celos. Al entrar, vio a Tomoyo que se dirigía hacia la salida muy apurada, así que la detuvo agarrándola suavemente por un brazo – "¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó ante el afán de la amatista.

"Camille ha despertado, pero tienen que operarla" – Le informó mientras lo miraba con tristeza – "El bebé que estaba esperando... pues... verá..." – Intentó decir pero un médico la interrumpió.

"¿Usted es el padre del bebé de la señorita que ingresó por urgencias?" – Le preguntó a Shaoran.

"Si, soy yo. Dígame que sucede, por favor" – Pidió Shaoran con desesperación.

"Venga conmigo, tiene que firmar unos papeles" – Le ordenó para después voltearse y caminar hacia el corredor donde estaba la habitación de Camille.

El joven lo siguió rápidamente dejando a Tomoyo para que siguiera en busca de Sakura. La joven salió y vió a su amiga recostada en una columna de la edificación con la mirada perdida mientras Kevin estaba de la otra esquina.

"Sakura..." – Murmuró para captar la atención de la ojiverde.

"¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué sucedió?" – Preguntó inmediatamente.

"Sakura... Camille ya despertó, pero hay que operarla... No está en muy buenas condiciones..." – balbuceó mientras le indicaba que entraran.

Los tres jóvenes entraron al hospital. Caminaron hacia la habitación de Camille con preocupación, bueno, al menos por parte de Tomoyo y Sakura. Porque a Kevin no le importaba lo que sucediera. Estaba allí solo para que su novia pensara que de verdad le importaba lo que pasara con ella. Este hombre no había cambiado para nada. Era todo una maldita farsa, como siempre.

------------------------------------------------

"¿Qué son todos estos papeles?" – Preguntó Shaoran al médico en compañía de Eriol quien se encontraba allí por petición del doctor.

"Señor, lamento informarle que el embarazo de su esposa tendrá que ser interrumpido" – Dijo el médico.

El ambarino palideció – "¿A qué... a qué se refiere con... interrumpido? ¿Qué sucede con mi hijo?" – Preguntó frenético.

"La señora presenta una hemorragia interna, por los golpes que recibió durante el accidente. Si no le practicamos un aborto, podría perder la vida. No hay nada que se pueda hacer, señor. Lo siento mucho" – Respondió el hombre mientras le alcanzaba los papeles que debía firmar.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Shaoran Li en ese instante. El mundo se detuvo para él. Se había hecho a la idea de ser padre y parecía ser maravilloso, pero ahora... sus sueños se veían truncados por una jugada de la naturaleza y del destino. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba mientras se recostaba en la pared intentando asimilar la noticia. Cerró los ojos rezando para despertar de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo. No, no podía ser posible. Su hijo no nacería... no nacería... ¡No nacería!.

"Señor, lamento apurarlo, pero es urgente que operermos a su esposa, tiene una hemorragia interna que tiene que ser detenida urgentemente. Está perdiendo mucha sangre y si esperamos mucho tiempo, las cosas podrían empeorar" – Repitió el galeno con impaciencia.

Li se acercó de nuevo a los papeles y plasmó su firma sin decir palabra alguna. El médico salió de la pequeña habitación en que se encontraban dejando al joven chino y al joven inglés solos.

"Lamento lo que está sucediendo, señor Li" – Murmuró Eriol mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

"Yo no puedo creerlo... no puedo..." – Susurró el ambarino mientras salía a paso lento de la habitación encontrándose con la mirada atenta de Sakura.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó la hermosa joven al notar la preocupación impresa en el rostro del castaño.

El joven siguió caminando hacia la salida sin responder a la pregunta y ante la mirada confusa de los demás.

"Van a practicarle un aborto a tu amiga" – Dijo Eriol con la mayor calma posible.

"Pero... ¿Por qué?" – Preguntó la ojiverde mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

"Porque tuvo algún golpe de gravedad en el abdomen que le causó una hemorragia muy peligrosa para su salud... era ella... o el bebé..." – Explicó el joven inglés.

Sakura se recostó en la pared y miró a Tomoyo quien la abrazó con fuerza – "Todo saldrá bien" – Susurró la amatista.

"Pobre Shaoran..." – Susurró la castaña mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

"Pobre sujeto, perder a su hijo... Es lamentable. Pero bueno, al menos sin hijo tendrá más tiempo para divertirse con su novia ¿No creen?" – Comentó Kevin con naturalidad.

Los otros tres jóvenes lo miraron intentando fulminarlo. No podían creer que una persona hablara así de la vida de un bebé – "Eres un idiota, Kevin" – Dijo Sakura mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida del corredor en busca de Shaoran.

"¿Pero... qué hice?" – Preguntó el ojinegro sin entender.

"Lo mejor es que se vaya. Sakura estará bien con nosotros" – Le propuso Eriol intentando apaciguar la situación.

"Si, tal vez es mejor que me vaya. Esto tardará mucho y la verdad tengo sueño. Digánle a Sakura que la llamaré después" – Pidió para después irse hacia la salida de la clínica.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran estaba en la entrada del edificio muy pensativo. Había llorado mucho y se sentía solo y vacío. Una de las mayores ilusiones de su vida estaba desapareciendo en ese momento por culpa de una irresponsabilidad. No podía creer cómo Camille había llegado hasta tal extremo. Pero aún así no cambiaría su decisión. Estaría solo y tal vez reharía su vida en un futuro lejano. A sus veintiseis años, su mundo estaba derrumbado. Su carrera profesional estaba intacta y ante el mundo era uno de los ejecutivos con más alto renombre, no solo en los Estados Unidos, sino en el ámbito mundial. Parecía el hombre perfecto, y si, hacía dos semanas lo era, pero ahora... Ahora ya no era nada. Era sólo un hombre arruinado en el plano sentimental, enamorado de la mujer prohibida para él.

"Shaoran..." – Murmuró Sakura acercándose a él.

"No puedo creer que se haya ido" – Comentó él mientras aspiraba un cigarrillo sin mirarla.

"Tienes que ser fuerte. No puedes derrumbarte ahora" – Dijo la ojiverde mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de él.

"No puedo creer que Camille haya llegado a esto. Gracias a su irresponsabilidad... mi hijo ya no nacerá" – Dijo con un profundo dolor.

"¿Acaso tú y ella... terminaron?" – Indagó Sakura mientras ataba cabos con las palabras de él.

"Le dije que era mejor que dejáramos las cosas así. No podía casarme con ella, engañarla y engañarme a mí mismo. No funcionaría. Yo no la amo, de hecho creo que nunca la amé... Porque el amor es algo que conocí en el preciso instante en que llegaste a mi vida, Sakura" – Le declaró sin que le importara lo demás.

"Pero lo nuestro no puede ser. Y ahora menos que nunca, porque ya se ha perdido una vida y porque no puedo traicionar a mi amiga de esa manera" – Respondió ella apacible.

"Si, lo sé. Estoy consciente de eso. Pero no puedo hacer nada para arrancarte de mi mente... no puedo hacer nada para sacarte de mi vida..." – Dijo Shaoran apretando fuertemente los puños. Se sentía miserable y tal vez por eso era que no se había enamorado nunca hasta que conoció a Sakura. Tenía miedo al dolor y al sufrimiento y eso era lo que estaba viviendo. No pudo evitarlo y se enamoró de la mujer más equivocada de todas. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser de ella? La respuesta era más que obvia. Una mujer bella e inteligente, exitosa, carismática, dulce, tierna, amorosa, apasionada, dedicada e increíblemente inocente. Eso era Sakura Kinomoto y eso era lo que lo traía loco.

La joven agachó su cabeza y miró hacia el suelo. Si, ella se sentía de la misma manera y eso le daba cierto grado de participación en todo lo que estaba pasando. No podía negar que cuando pasó la noche con Shaoran Li, ella misma había accedido sin poner algún tipo de resistencia y lo había disfrutado... Pero... ¡¿Cómo no disfrutar una noche con el hombre que deseas y que amas!. Y no era que no supiera que estaba mal... pero no podía evitarlo... No podía resisitirse a esos tentadores labios... a ese cuerpo... no podía resistirse a amarlo, porque él era todo lo que ella había estado buscando en años. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes... Tal vez ellos dos estarían juntos. Pero el destino es quien elige las cosas.

"Cuando todo esto termine, me iré a China..." – Anunció el ambarino sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Pero... ¿Por qué?" – Preguntó ella angustiada.

"Porque no puedo soportar vivir en la misma ciudad que tú sin poder amarte libremente" – Le dijo.

"Shaoran..."

"Di que me amas como yo a ti. Dilo y te juro que lucharé por esto con todo lo que tengo" – Le pidió dejando atrás todos sus pensamientos y decisiones.

"No me pidas eso" – Susurró Sakura entre lágrimas.

"¿Acaso no me amas?" – Le interrogó Shaoran.

"No es eso. Es sólo que... esto no está bien... Yo no puedo hacerle eso a Camille..." – Intentó excusarse la ojiverde.

"¿Es que el amor que sientes por mí no es tan fuerte como para enfrentarte al mundo entero?" – Inquirió él muy descepcionado.

"¡No seas injusto!" – Exclamó ella – "¡Yo te amo... Te amo tanto... Pero no puedo... no debo ser desleal a mi mejor amiga... ella no se lo merece!" – Gritó con desesperación y frustración.

"¿Cuándo vas a pensar en tu propia felicidad?" – Le preguntó el castaño mientras se volteaba hacia ella y la tomaba fuertemente por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Sus rostros quedaron a pocos milímetros de distancia y se miraban fijamente muy pensativos.

"¿Tu me harás feliz?" – Preguntó ella mientras terminaba con la distancia entre ellos y lo besaba en medio de las lágrimas de ambos. Él recibió el beso con locura y pasión. Había querido decirle todo lo que sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo y por fin, sentía que ella también le correspondía. Por su parte, Sakura ahora entendía que él la amaba con toda su alma y que estaba dispuesto a luchar por eso. Si, enfrentaría al mundo por el amor que le profesaba. Ya no le importaba nada. Haría realidad todos sus sueños al lado de Shaoran.

"Haré hasta lo imposible para que seas feliz"

"La verdad, son patéticos" – Aseguró Kevin que había presenciado toda la escena desde el portal de la clínica.

La pareja miró al joven aterrada – "Kevin... yo... pues..." – Balbuceó Sakura mientras se separaba de Shaoran y caminaba lentamente hacia el pelinegro.

"No digas nada, Sakura. Hace unas horas hacías el amor conmigo y ahora estás en brazos de otro. No te conocía ese lado infiel... a decir verdad." – Dijo con sarcasmo.

El ambarino escuchó con atención las palabras de ese hombre, pero no se dejó llevar por su significado – "Las personas son infieles porque les hace falta algo en sus relaciones, ¿Sabías?" – Le dijo a él intentando controlar su rabia.

"Como quieras, amigo" – Respondió el joven sin darle mayor importancia – "Pero Sakura... jamás pensé que me serías infiel con el novio de la que llamas tu mejor amiga..." – Indicó mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento – "Esto te saldrá caro, Sakura Kinomoto" – Susurró para después abandonar el lugar.

"Shaoran... Yo... puedo explicártelo" – Murmuró Sakura mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"No tienes por qué explicarme nada, Sakura. Sé que has debido odiarme por anunciar mi boda con Camille... entiendo lo que hiciste y no tengo autoridad para reprocharlo" – Le dijo él dedicándole una de las más hermosas sonrisas.

"Gracias por entender. De verdad muchísimas gracias" – Dijo ella mientras se acercaba y apoyaba su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de él.

Shaoran la abrazó con fuerza y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella. Acarició el suave y sedoso cabello de su ojiverde y aspiró el aroma a flores que despedía. Era una sensación maravillosa y por fin había entendido que sin ella, él no era nada. Ahora ambos declararían su amor sin importar lo que pensara el resto del mundo. Una posición egoísta, sí. Pero era lo mejor que podían hacer para ser felices. Para ser felices juntos.

"Sakura, Señor Li..." – Interrumpió Tomoyo.

"¡Tomoyo! ¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó inmediatamente la ojiverde.

"Camille ha salido de su cirugía. Está despierta y quiere verle, señor Li" – Informó la amatista.

_Continuará..._

_--------------------------------------_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Como siempre, disculpen la tardanza. Jejejejejeje. Parece que no voy a poder organizar mi tiempo, pero bueno, haré lo posible. ¿Cómo les ha parecido este capítulo? Para mí, bastante romántico al final... ah... que bonito. Igual, vamos a ver que pasa de ahora en adelante. Falta poco, no se impacienten. Espero todos sus comentarios para este capítulo, ya saben, lo que quieran decirme... pero sean piadosos ¡Por favor!.

Como de costumbre, me despido mandándoles un saludo muy especial a quienes tuvieron el enorme detalle de mandarme un review. De verdad muchísimas gracias por su apoyo a:

_Katsumi00_

_Little-butterfly18_

_Kishuu Arashi_

_Azuka Kwo_

_SonyLee_

_Cristina_

_Luna 310_

_Lilith_

_Undine_

_Viridiana_

Saludos,

Lunita Kinomoto.


	11. La confesión

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen al grupo CLAMP. Los personajes que no reconozcas son de mi propiedad y si deseas usarlos o reproducir la historia, espero me lo hagas saber. Respeta mi trabajo por favor. ¡No a la piratería!.

"Normal" – Hablando.

"_Cursiva" – _Pensando.

-------------------------------------------

Después del aviso de Tomoyo, Shaoran caminó a paso lento hacia el cuarto donde reposaba Camille. Tocó la puerta suavemente y ante la indicación de la joven, el ambarino siguió – "Hola" – Murmuró un tanto nervioso.

Camille tenía los ojos cerrados. En su rostro se veían algunas heridas que habían sido causadas por el accidente. Además, sus mejillas tenían algunos rastros de lágrimas – "Lo siento mucho. De verdad lo siento, Shaoran" – Dijo entre sollozos.

Él se acercó cuidadosamente – "Lo importante es que estás bien y podrás seguir con tu vida. Admito que lo que hiciste fue una total irresponsabilidad, pero... no es del todo tu culpa" – Expresó sintiéndose también culpable por la pérdida de su hijo.

"Si yo no hubiera... si yo no hubiera bebido... si yo no hubiera reaccionado así... nuestro bebé seguiría con vida" – Se culpó ella mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Como pocas veces en sus veintiseis años de vida, Shaoran tenía muchísimas ganas de llorar. El ver a Camille así, en ese estado tan deplorable y el saber que sus sueños de ser padre se habían derrubado, lo tenía muy afectado – "Ya no puedes remediar nada de lo que hiciste. Tienes que darte cuenta que tienes una nueva oportunidad de vivir y que puedes enmendar tus errores. No te culpes, Camille" – La consoló.

"Pero nuestro bebé..." – Intentó decir la joven.

"Es duro, no lo niego. Pero no podemos estancarnos en esto. Tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas..." – Aseguró el ambarino tratando de no parecer débil ante su antigua novia.

"Entonces... ¿Estás intentando decir que regresarás conmigo?" – Preguntó ella malinterpretando las palabras que él había dicho.

Li se sintió muy incómodo. ¿Quién no lo estaría en una situación como ésa? Pero tenía que ser muy franco. No podía seguir proporcionándole ilusiones a Camille, puesto que él ya había tomado una decisión – "No, Camille. Lo nuestro ya ha terminado" – Dijo honestamente.

El rostro de la joven mostró una señal de tristeza – "pero... ¿Por qué?... Somos jóvenes, podemos intentarlo de nuevo. Podemos construír una familia juntos, Shaoran" – Aseguró haciendo su último intento por no perder a Shaoran.

"Debes estar un poco afectada por los sedantes. Éste no es momento para hablar de eso" – Dijo – "Además, creo que fui muy claro cuando hablamos de nuestra relación. Te quiero, de verdad te quiero muchísimo, pero no como mujer. Te aprecio como la gran persona que eres, por esa mujer luchadora, inteligente y responsable que conocí y deseo tu felicidad sobre todas las cosas. Pero yo ya no puedo estar contigo, porque ya no te amo, Camille" – Añadió con total sinceridad.

"¿Por qué no me amas? ¡Si yo te amo, Shaoran!" – Exclamó ella sin entender por qué su relación había terminado – "¿Acaso hay otra persona?" – Inquirió agotando la última posibilidad.

El joven ya no aguantaba más la presión de las preguntas de ella. No quería mentir más, porque además de estarse haciendo daño él mismo, estaba hiriendo a Camille y ella no tenía por qué pagar las consecuencias de que él se hubiera enamorado de otra persona – "Si quieres que sea franco contigo, lo seré. La verdad, si hay alguien más en mi vida" – Se sinceró.

Ella guardó silencio unos segundos tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado. Después cerró los ojos y algunas lágrimas brotaron de ellos – "Es eso. Conseguiste a otra mujer, como siempre lo haces. Me utilizaste mientras te divertías conmigo, pero al decirte que estaba embarazada, decidiste buscarte otra que no te trajera el problema de un hijo, ¿Verdad, Shaoran? ¿Verdad que estoy en lo cierto?" – Preguntó finalmente presa de la ira y la rabia que sentía al saberse desplazada.

"Te equivocas" – Dijo él con toda la paciencia del mundo – "Al principio, de verdad creí que eras la mujer de mi vida. Pero conocí a alguien, mucho antes de que me dijeras que estabas embarazada, que cautivó mi corazón con su bondad, con su ingenuidad, con su ternura... No es algo físico, Camille. Es algo mucho más allá de eso" – Dijo con ardor, sintiendo cada una de las palabras que había acabado de pronunciar.

"No te creo, Shaoran. Eres un hombre mujeriego y lo supe desde un principio. Me dejé llevar por ti y por tus encantos. Pero está bien. No voy a rogarte para que estés conmigo. No sé en que estaba pensando cuando decidí envolverme en una relación sentimental al lado de un hombre como tú" – Aseguró ella tratando de convencerse más a sí misma que a él.

"Di lo que quieras. No puedo reprocharte nada. Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que yo no planeé todo lo que está pasando. Yo no planeé conocer a esa persona y enamorarme locamente de ella. Lo último que quiero es hacerte sufrir porque no te lo mereces. Si, táchame de miserable si así lo deseas, pero esto que siento por esa persona es inevitable" – Le dijo – "Por ahora descansa un poco, iré a organizar todos los papeles para que te den de alta y después te llevaré a tu departamento" – Informó él mientras se volteaba para salir de la habitación.

"No necesito que me lleves a ninguna parte. Puedo cuidarme sin tu ayuda" – Se negó Camille tratando de ser lo más grosera posible.

"Di lo que quieras, de todos modos, te llevaré a tu departamento" – Dijo el ambarino para después dejarla sola.

Camille estaba totalmente sorprendida. En la soledad de su frío y vacío cuarto de hospital, estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Se sentía rechazada y humillada. No podía creer que el hombre que ella amaba con locura la hubiera hecho a un lado para seguir su vida... Pero tal vez eso era lo que ella tenía que hacer, si, rehacer su vida, irse de Nueva York y comenzar desde cero en otro lugar. Pero ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ello. Súbitamente escuchó un suave toque en la puerta – "¿Quién es?" – Preguntó mientras se limpiaba un poco las lágrimas y se acomodaba en la cama.

"Soy yo, Sakura. ¿Puedo pasar?" – Preguntó desde afuera.

"Por supuesto, pasa" – Aceptó la peliroja.

Sakura entró suavemente a la habitación. Dio algunos pasos y se paró al lado de la cama mirando a su amiga con tristeza – "Lamento mucho todo lo que ha sucedido" – Murmuró con pesar.

"Gracias por estar aquí, Sakura. De verdad te agradezco que estés en este lugar, haciéndome compañía... no quisiera saber que el único que está aquí es Shaoran..." – Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

"Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte. No podría dejarte sola" – Comentó la menor de los Kinomoto.

"Si, lo sé. Eres la única persona que me ha apoyado desde siempre... sé que tú nunca me dejarías sola, amiga" – Aseguró la peliroja.

Sakura se incomodó un poco y sonrió evitando responder algo. Porque no sabía que decir ante esa declaración.

"Acabo de hablar con Shaoran..." – Comentó la joven – "Y confirmé que... está con otra mujer" – Dijo con algunas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

"Lo siento" – Susurró la castaña intentando contener su culpa y evitando llorar en ese lugar.

"¿Sabes algo? Yo... no entiendo a algunas mujeres. ¿Por qué tienen que llegar a interponerse en una relación que iba de maravilla?... Estoy segura que si esa mujer no hubiera aparecido en la vida de él... nada de esto estaría pasando" – Dijo muy convencida de sus palabras.

La hija de Fujitaka estaba bastante incómoda. Sabía que sin querer había llegado a la vida de Shaoran y se había interpuesto en su relación con Camille, sabía que si no se hubiera involucrado con Shaoran, no estaría sucediendo nada de eso... pero no pudo evitar enamorarse de él. Y ya no le importaba nada más en el mundo. Enfrentaría a Camille y sufriría las consecuencias, pero no en ese presiso instante - "Y bien... ¿Cómo te sientes?" – Preguntó la ojiverde tratando de desviar el tema del ambarino.

"Bien, me siento bien. No tengo muchos golpes y bueno... pues... todavía tengo un poco de anestesia por lo del... aborto inducido..." – Balbuceó mientras se tocaba su vientre.

"Ya verás que en el futuro tendrás la oportunidad de tener muchos hijos y de ser muy feliz" – Dijo la castaña con optimismo.

"Tal vez, sí... tal vez, no. Sólo el futuro lo dirá" – Aseguró Camille mientras miraba a su amiga – "¿Te sientes bien?" – Preguntó al ver el rostro preocupado y angustiado de Sakura.

"Si, estoy bien. Tal vez un poco cansada, pero no es nada. No te preocupes" – Se excusó ella.

"¿Podría pedirte un gran favor, amiga?" – Preguntó la peliroja.

"Dime"

"¿Podrías llevarme a mi departamento?" – Pidió.

El rostro de Sakura se tornó un poco más angustiado – "Bueno... verás... en vista de que Shaoran te llevaría a tu casa, yo... pues... le presté mi auto a Tomoyo para que regresaran a mi departamento, ella y su novio estaban aquí conmigo desde hacía mucho tiempo y pues, supongo que debían estar cansados..." – Explicó la menor de los Kinomoto.

Camille suspiró resignada – "Ya veo... tendré que aceptar el ofrecimiento de Shaoran, entonces".

"Disculpa, quisiera poder hacer algo, pero no me parece prudente llevarte en un taxi" – Aseguró la castaña – "Shaoran y yo te llevaremos a tu departamento"

"Está bien. Muchas gracias, amiga. De verdad muchas gracias" – Expresó la peliroja.

Sakura negó con la cabeza sintiéndose muy culpable por todo. La idea era que cuando ella junto con Shaoran llevaran a Camille a su departamento, le contarían toda la verdad, así que debía esperar hasta ese momento para confesar. La joven pareja había decidido enfrentar al mundo juntos y el primer paso era ser claros con la joven y decirle la verdad. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

----------------------------------------------

Shaoran agilizó todas las diligencias para sacar a Camille de la clínica, así que alrededor de las diez de la mañana ya estaban partiendo hacia el departamento de la joven. Ella iba en la silla delantera, puesto que con su delicada condición necesitaba ir lo más cómoda posible, el ambarino conducía y Sakura iba atrás mirando por la ventana intentando no conversar con nadie. ¿De qué iban a hablar ellos tres? Lo mejor era recorrer el trayecto en silencio mientras pensaban cada uno en sus problemas.

Al llegar al departamento, Shaoran a pesar de la negativa de su antigua novia, le ayudó a caminar y a acomodarse en un mullido sillón. Por su parte, Sakura le sirvió un chocolate caliente y un saludable desayuno para que comenzara a reponer sus energías. Después de eso, los tres jóvenes se quedaron sentados en la sala sin tema de conversación aparente.

"Disculpen si soy grosera, pero... la verdad quisiera estar sola..." – Dijo Camille intentando que los otros dos se fueran para poder descansar.

"Verás... es que hay algo que... debemos decirte, _Los dos" – _Murmuró Sakura mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar frenéticamente intentando controlar sus nervios.

"Pues... se trata de..." – Intentó decir Shaoran pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre del departamento.

"¿Quién podrá ser?" – Preguntó Camille mientras intantaba levantarse, pero Sakura la detuvo – "Yo iré" – Dijo la ojiverde mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. Al abrirla, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

"¡Kevin!" – Exclamó la castaña.

Camille y Shaoran se sorprendieron al máximo – "¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí!" – Exclamó el ambarino.

"Vaya, vaya... ¿Quién lo diría, Camille? Estás en compañía de un par de traidores..." – Comentó el pelinegro mientras entraba a la fuerza y se servía un trago del bar.

Los aludidos palidecieron – "Kevin, es mejor que te vayas. Estas ebrio y no sabes de lo que estás hablando" – Pidió Sakura con calma.

"¿A qué te refieres, Kevin?" – Preguntó la peliroja confundida.

"¡Oh! ¿Es que acaso no lo sabes?" – Preguntó Kevin sarcásticamente.

"¿Saber qué?" – Preguntó ella desesperada sin imaginar absolutamente nada.

"¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando!" – Exclamó Shaoran intentado callar al joven sin éxito alguno.

"¡Déjalo, Shaoran!" – Gritó Camille – "¿De qué hablas?" – Volvió a preguntar al antiguo novio de Sakura.

"No puedo creer que aún no sepas que mi querida ex novia y tu novio ¿O debería decir ex novio, Pues... son pareja ahora... de hecho... son pareja desde mucho antes de tu accidente" – Informó con imponencia.

El lugar quedó en silencio unos minutos. Kevin se sentía victorioso. Si bien Sakura lo había dejado, pero no ahorraría esfuerzos en hacérselo pagar bien caro y la mejor manera era diciéndole la verdad a Camille. Así que simplemente fue a su departamento y gritó todo lo que sabía. Por otra parte, estaban Sakura y Shaoran. Ellos estaban estupefactos. No sabían que clase de racción podía tener la peliroja, en especial porque se había enterado súbitamente por culpa de Kevin. Y Camille... Pues... no estaba muy bien que digamos. No sabía muy bien si creer lo que el hombre frente a ella había dicho. ¿Cómo creer que el hombre que tanto amas te ha sido infiel con tu mejor amiga? ¡¿Cómo creer eso! O mejor dicho, ¡¿Cómo sobrevivir a eso!

"Kevin... estás muy ebrio, por favor deja de decir tonterías y vete de mi casa" – Pidió la joven mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo y abría de nuevo la puerta del departamento.

"¿No me crees?" – Preguntó el pelinegro – "Niégalo Sakura. Niega que tú y este sujeto están saliendo" – Dijo dirigiéndose a la castaña.

"Camille... yo..." – Trató de decir la menor de los Kinomoto sin mucho éxito.

"Si, Sakura y yo somos novios... eso era lo que estábamos tratando de decirte antes de que llegara este imbécil" – Confirmó Shaoran parándose junto a la ojiverde y abrazándola por la cintura.

"No... esto no es verdad... Esto no puede ser... Dime que no es cierto, Sakura. ¡Dime que no es cierto!" – Pidió la ojinegra mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos llorando desconsoladamente. A su vez, Kevin salió del departamento habiendo ganado una batalla.

"Camille... nosotros íbamos a decírtelo..." – Trató de explicar la hija de Fujitaka mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

"¡Alejate!" – Gritó ella mientras retrocedía unos pasos – "¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Sakura! ¡Yo era tu amiga!" – Reclamó llorando desconsoladamente.

"Esto fue algo que... no pudimos evitar, te juro que intentamos de todo, pero fue imposible negarnos a lo que sentimos..." – Dijo Shaoran en un tono suave, sintiéndose angustiado por todo lo que estaba pasando.

"Pero yo... ¡Yo te amaba, Shaoran! ¡Te dí todo lo que una mujer puede darte, me entregué en cuerpo y alma! Y tú... ¿Me pagas de ésta manera? ¿Acostándote con mi mejor amiga?" – Exclamó haciendo que Sakura comenzara a llorar.

"Perdónanos por favor... Yo no quize hacerte daño, de verdad... Pero fue imposible evitarlo, amiga..." – Dijo Sakura recostándose en una pared y llorando amargamente.

"¡Eres una maldita ramera, Sakura! ¡Tu tenías tu propia relación, tu propia vida! ¿Por qué... por qué te tenías que meter en mi vida?... Si yo era tan feliz..." – Sollozó la pelirroja.

"Ella no tiene la culpa de que yo me haya enamorado de ella, Camille. Si alguien es culpable aquí soy yo. No culpes a Sakura". – Pidió Shaoran tratando de defender a su novia.

"¡Malditos sean los dos! ¡Lárguense de mi casa, dejenme sola!" – Gritó la joven en medio de una histeria total.

"No te dejaré sola en este estado, amiga" – Aseguró Sakura tomándola por los brazos y haciendo que dejara de moverse frenéticamente.

"No seas ridícula, Sakura Kinomoto. Tu ya no eres mi amiga y yo no soy amiga tuya. Además, si no te importó arruinar mi vida entera, mi relación y todo lo demás, tampoco tiene por que importarte lo que pase conmigo, así que déjenme sola de una vez por todas" – Le dijo mientras se soltaba y se alejaba unos pasos.

"Di lo que quieras Camille. Yo entiendo que estás muy ofendida y triste. Pero aún así, me importa tu bienestar. Me importa todo lo concerniente a ti y no te dejaré sola hasta que sepa que estarás bien" – Apuntó la castaña con calma sabiendo que no podía hacerle caso a las palabras de su amiga puesto que estaban llenas de ira y rabia.

"¡Vete... vete por favor! ¡Lo último que quiero en este momento es estar con ustedes...!" – Les dijo con un tono de voz lleno de tristeza y amargura.

"Está bien, nos iremos. Pero prométenos que te cuidarás y que estarás bien" – Pidió Shaoran analizando la situación.

"Pero Shaoran... No podemos irnos y dejarla sola..." – Insistió Sakura.

El ambarino recogió el bolso y las cosas de su novia – "Es mejor que se quede sola y descanse" – Recomendó a lo que la castaña asintió no muy convencida.

Camille se adentró en los pasillos del departamento y se encerró en su habitación. Ya no quería verlos juntos, no quería saber nada más de ellos. Estaba totalmente desengañada y si para ella era lo suficientemente doloroso perder a su novio, ahora tenía que añadirle a ese dolor el perder a su mejor amiga, a su hermana, a esa mujer que la había apoyado desde siempre y que jamás pensó que le fallaría. La joven se sentía frustrada, traicionada e impotente. Se sentía sola y abandonada, ya no tenía en quien confiar, ya no era capaz de volver a confiar en alguien.

Se acostó en su cama con dificultad y lloró. Lloró amargamente sabiéndose desplazada y humillada. Lloró tratando de liberar el dolor y la tristeza que sentía al haber perdido no sólo a su hijo, sino también a la pesona que amaba y su mejor amiga. Sintió una presión en su pecho al escuchar la puerta de su departamento abrirse y luego cerrarse sabiendo que ahora la nueva y feliz pareja se había ido y en su lugar habían dejado un vacío enorme en el corazón de la joven.

----------------------------------------------

"Me siento culpable, Shaoran" – Comentó en el recorrido hacia su departamento intentado retener las lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos verdes sin mucho éxito.

"Nosotros sabíamos que esto iba a suceder. Sabíamos que lo mejor era confesar todo y no podemos evitar el dolor que Camille está sintiendo" – Le respondió él mientras conducía con calma.

"Lo sé. Pero Camille es mi amiga, yo la aprecio con todo mi corazón y lo último que quiero es que ella sufra" – Dijo la castaña.

"Yo tampoco quiero que sufra. Pero hubiera sido más inconcebible callar nuestra relación. ¿Acaso te arrepientes de estar conmigo?" – Preguntó el ambarino.

"No es eso. Es sólo que..." – Intentó decir ella.

"Es sólo que nada. Estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa. Afrontaremos todo juntos de ahora en adelante y... Para siempre" – Le calló él haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera.

"Si, lo enfrentaremos todo juntos" – Repitió la ojiverde – "Te amo, Shaoran" – Susurró dedicándole una acogedora y cálida sonrisa.

"Yo también te amo. Nunca lo dudes, Sakura. Te amo como nadie en el munde te ha amado" – Dijo con ahínco haciendo que la joven se sonrojara al máximo.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato y después llegaron al edificio donde vivía Sakura – "Bien, creo que hemos llegado" – Comentó Shaoran bajándose para abrir la puerta lateral para que su novia bajara del auto.

"Supongo que nos veremos después, entonces" – Dijo Sakura abrazándose a su novio.

"Debo ir a mi departamento a cambiarme para después ir a la oficina, en la noche vendré a verte" – Respondió él a la vez que la abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza en la de él.

"A pesar de todo, Shaoran... se siente bien saber que ya no tendremos que escondernos de nadie" – Dijo ella al notar que estaban siendo muy amorosos en público.

"Tienes razón, se siente bien" – Confirmó él mientras la miraba fijamente. Se acercó suavemente y la besó con mucha ternura. La besó disfrutando cada roce, cada movimiento. La besó experimentando nuevas sensaciones, experimentando una tranquilidad enorme al saber que ella era sólo para él y que por fin podía gritarle al mundo que la amba con locura.

Se separaron y estaban un poco sonrojados – "Entonces nos vemos esta noche" – Dijo Sakura para encaminarse desde el lobby de su edificio hasta el departamento.

"Nos vemos esta noche" – Repitió él para después seguir su camino hacia su departamento. Ya era el medio día y él, siendo un hombre de negocios debía ir a trabajar. Aunque lo único que el joven quería era poder quedarse con su novia y abrazarla, sentirla y besarla sin que importara todo lo demás. Pero hay cosas en la vida que no pueden ser cuando uno quiere.

--------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? De verdad le puse mucho esfuerzo y dedicación porque tenía que disculparme por la horrible demora. Incluso ¡Lloré escribiéndolo! Jajajajajajajajaja. Pobre Camille... imagínense cuanto está sufriendo... pero bueno, al menos ya nuestros adorados S+S no tienen que esconderse de la gente. Y ese Kevin Grrrr siempre llega a arruinar las cosas. Pero bueno, después de muchos gritos y lágrimas, todo quedó claro. Espero sus comentarios para este capítulo para saber como les parece la historia, ya saben sugerencias, tomatazos, lo que quieran. Pero sean piadosos por favor...

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo. De verdad es por sus comentarios que vale la pena escribir. Un saludo muy especial a:

Katsumi00, Little-butterfly18, Vicky Kou, Sakura Ika, Cleopatra Cruz, Flor de cerezo13, SonyLee, Cristina, Azuka Kwo, Undine, Luna 310, Kishuu Arashi. 

Hasta la próxima,

Lunita Kinomoto.


	12. La propuesta

Card captor Sakura pertenece al grupo CLAMP. Los personajes que no reconozcas son de mi propiedad y espero que si deseas usarlos o reproducir la historia, me lo hagas saber.

"Normal" – Hablando.

"_Cursiva" – _Pensamientos.

_Cursiva sin comillas – _para hacer énfasis en algunas palabras.

------------------------------------

Eriol y Tomoyo ingresaron al departamento de Sakura después de haber pasado la noche acompañándola y apoyándola con todo lo que había sucedido ¡Había sido una noche espantosa! No habían dormido absolutamente nada y se encontraban muy cansados. La pareja entró a su habitación, él se quitó la camisa y ella se quitó su abrigo y ambos se recostaron en la cama para así relajarse un poco.

"Es una pena" – Comentó Tomoyo mientras tocaba suavemente con sus dedos el pecho desnudo de su acompañante.

"¿Te refieres a lo del aborto del hijo de la amiga de Sakura?" – Preguntó Eriol.

"Así es" – Confirmó la amatista – "Camille debe estar pasando por un momento muy difícil" – Agregó con pesar.

"Es de suponerse. Y también me da pena por el señor Li, él parecía estar muy ilusionado con la idea de ser padre" – Dijo el joven inglés mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novia.

"La maternidad debe ser un sentimiento muy bonito, pero también una gran responsabilidad" – Comentó la hija de Sonomi mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía acariciando tiernamente el cuerpo de Eriol.

Hiragisawa asintió sin mucho que decir. Él había pensado en ser padre, de hecho, le encantaba la idea de ser el padre de los hijos de Tomoyo, pero siempre pensó que a la joven no le gustaría. Sin embargo, en ese momento ella le estaba diciendo que la maternidad era un sentimiento muy bonito. Tener hijos... una responsabilidad, sí. Pero también es todo un placer y una realización personal para quien está preparado, y sin duda, Eriol Hiragisawa lo estaba.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó Tomoyo mientras se levantaba y miraba a su compañero directo a sus profundos ojos color índigo.

"Bueno, yo... olvídalo" – Balbuceó el inglés mientras se levantaba y la besaba suavemente en los labios tirándose suavemente encima de ella.

"Eriol..." – Murmuró la joven mientras se deshacía del resto de la ropa de ambos que les estrobaba.

"Eres tan hermosa..." – Dijo él mientras admiraba detenidamente el cuerpo desnudo de su novia.

Tomoyo se sonrojó y lo atrajo hacia sí intentando desviar la mirada índiga de su cuerpo. Con mucha fuerza abrazó a su novio con las piernas por la cintura haciendo que la poca distancia entre sus cuerpos se hiciera nula. Los jóvenes se besaron apasionadamente disfrutando del contacto tan íntimo y personal que tenían, era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro y viceversa. El joven inglés repasó la espalda de su acompañante con las palmas de sus manos, haciendo que ella se estremeciera a cada contacto, a cada roce que él le ofrecía. Y a Eriol le fascinaba saber que era él quien producía aquellas sensaciones tan placentaras en Tomoyo.

Por su parte, la joven amatista besaba con suma suavidad el rostro del joven, pasando por su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, su boca, hasta llegar al cuello y al pecho deleitándose con cada caricia y con cada contacto que tenían – "Eriol..." – Le susurró al oído mientras lo besaba suavemente dándole algunos mordiscos delicados que hacían que él se excitara más.

"Eres muy juguetona, pequeña" – Le dijo el inglés mientras besaba de la misma manera la oreja de ella.

Tomoyo hizo una presión en sus torneadas piernas haciendo que Eriol entrara dentro de ella – "Te amo, Eriol..." – Le dijo en medio de su afán por sentirse suya.

"Yo... también te amo..." – Dijo él mientras comenzaba a moverse en forma de vaivén embistiéndola suave pero deliciosamente. Estar encima de ella le proporcionaba un sentimiento de dominación y control de la situación, cosa que a él disfrutaba. Le encantaba hacerla suya, sentirla suya, saberse el dueño de ése cuerpo y de esa alma.

Después de un largo rato, la situación llegó a su clímax, haciendo que ambos cayeran exhaustos en la cama – "Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido, Tomoyo" – Susurró Eriol mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de su novia y aspiraba su aroma.

Ella sonrió y siguió tocando el pecho desnudo de él.

"Es mejor que nos levantemos y nos pongamos la ropa. Sakura no tardará en llegar y no quieres que nos vea así ¿O me equivoco?" – Preguntó el pelinegro mientras le entregaba el vestido que llevaba puesto.

La amatista asintió mientras se vestía – "Sólo espero que todo salga bien" – Comentó.

"Yo también lo espero" – Respondió él – "Además, pronto regresaremos a Inglaterra y no será bueno dejar a tu amiga en malas condiciones".

"Sí, solo nos queda una semana aquí en New York" – Dijo la joven japonesa – "Me dará mucha tristeza dejar a Sakura" – Agregó.

"Lo sé. Pero tenemos que regresar... pronto se acabarán las vacaciones" – Apuntó Eriol mientras caminaba con rumbo a la sala para sentarse a ver televisión en espera de Sakura, siendo seguido por Tomoyo.

Ambos se quedaron recostados en el sofá, abrazados y buscando algo que ver, hasta que Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con un rostro lleno de angustia y tristeza.

La amatista se levantó y miró a su amiga con detenimiento percatándose del triste semblante que ella traía – "¿Qué sucedió?" – Preguntó al notar algunas lágrimas brotar de los ojos verdes de la joven.

"¿Crees que soy mala?" – Sollozó la castaña mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la sala.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" – Exclamó la hija de sonomi – "¿Le dijiste la verdad a Camille?" – Preguntó.

La menor de los Kinomoto asintió con la cabeza para después taparse el rostro con las manos y llorar desconsoladamente.

"¿Tu crees que hiciste lo correcto?" – Preguntó Eriol que había estado pendiente de toda la escena.

"No... no lo sé..." – Respondió Sakura mientras seguía llorando.

"Entonces heriste a tu amiga por la razón equivocada" – Apuntó Eriol con un semblante serio.

La castaña alzó su rostro y le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión al inglés – "¿A qué te refieres?" – Preguntó intrigada.

"¡Tienes que estar segura de que amas al joven Li!" – Exclamó el pelinegro – "Si no estás segura... tal vez no valga la pena el sacrificio" – Le dijo.

"Yo lo amo... Lo amo demasiado... Pero..." – intentó decir entre sollozos.

"Si lo amas, entonces valdrá la pena el sacrificio de tu amistad con Camille" – Agregó Tomoyo.

"Pero es que me duele... me duele verla así por mi culpa" – Expresó la ojiverde con todo su dolor.

"¡Oh, Sakura!... Por favor, no llores más, me partes el corazón" – Le dijo la hija única de los Daidouji mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

"Pero es que... Me siento muy mal..." – Intentó decir Sakura.

"Ya sacrificaste tu amistad con Camille por estar con Li. Ahora, has que ése sacrificio valga la pena. Disfruta de tu relación, porque estar enamorado de una persona que te corresponde, es maravilloso" – Señaló Eriol mientras miraba detenidamente a Tomoyo.

La castaña miró al joven inglés con sincero agradecimiento. Por fin había entendido que, sin importar lo que pasara, tenía a Shaoran y que eso no lo cambiaría por nada. Después de eso, los tres jóvenes se acomodaron para seguir conversando más calmadamente.

"Sakura... hay algo que tenemos que decirte" – Habló Tomoyo suavemente pero a la vez mostrando un rostro angustiado.

"¿De qué se trata?" – Preguntó la aludida al ver la suavidad y la angustia con la que su amiga hablaba.

"En una semana... regresaremos a Londres" – Informó la amatista.

El rostro de la castaña se ensombreció – "Ya veo... es una lástima, en este momento lo menos que quiero es quedarme sola..." – Dijo con pesar.

"Lo sabemos" – Agregó Eriol – "Pero no podemos quedarnos más tiempo. Tenemos que regresar a nuestros respectivos trabajos..." – Dijo.

"Entiendo" – Comentó la ojiverde – "Pero espero que vuelvan pronto por aquí" – Dijo para después dedicarles una hermosa sonrisa.

Eriol y Tomoyo suspiraron aliviados al ver que la joven no había tomado tan mal la noticia. Después de eso, se quedaron en la sala charlando un rato mientras Sakura dormía un poco para descansar de la agotadora madrugada que había tenido con todo lo del accidente, además, sus ojos estaban bastante enrojecidos e hinchados por haber llorado tanto. Ciertamente, ella no era una persona depresiva, pero estaba pasando por un mal momento y llorar era la única salida para su dolor.

----------------------------------------------

En la noche, Shaoran llegó presuroso al departamento de su ahora novia, y tocó el timbre expectante y emocionado. Se había vestido con un traje de pantalón y saco negros, que combinaban perfectamente con su camisa blanca sin corbata qu lo hacía ver muy sexy y a la vez muy elegante. Había hecho lo posible por peinar sus revolcados cabellos, aunque eso era muy difícil. Se había puesto la mejor colonia y todo su esfuerzo había dado frutos, pues estaba más apuesto que nunca.

Eriol abrió la puerta y miró impactado al joven chino – "Buenas noches, señor Li. Veo que la salida es formal" – Fue lo primero que dijo al verlo.

El ambarino asintió – "Buenas noches, Señor Hiragisawa" – Dijo mientras seguía al departamento y tomaba asiento.

"Sé que no es mi casa, pero Tomoyo y Sakura están encerradas en la habitación mientras su novia se arregla, así que... ¿Quiere algo de tomar?" – Preguntó el joven inglés haciendo gala de su impresionante cortesía.

"Un wisky, estaría bien" – Aceptó Shaoran mientras encendía un cigarro.

"Espero que les vaya muy bien ahora que están juntos" – Señaló Eriol mientras le entregaba la copa de wisky y se sentaba en otro asiento.

"Yo también lo espero así" – Dijo el ambarino mientras suspiraba cansadamente. No había dormido en al menos dos días y se sentía agotado, física y mentalmente hablando, sin embargo, solo por ver a su novia... por estar con _ella _un momento, su cansancio se desvanecía y su energía volvía al máximo límite.

"Espero que le haga mucha compañía cuando nosotros regresemos a nuestro país" – Comentó el joven inglés pensativo.

"¿Cuándo regresan a Londres?" – Preguntó Shaoran.

"En una semana" – Respondió Eriol algo confundido por el repentino interés del novio de su amiga.

"Ya veo..." – Dijo el joven chino para después quedarse reflexionando.

"Disculpa la demora, Shaoran" – Dijo Sakura entrando a la sala apresuradamente – "¿Nos vamos?" – Preguntó con inocencia.

El joven chino estaba totalmente impresionado. Su novia llevaba un hermoso vestido corto, color negro de tirantes. Era lo suficientemente ajustado como para dejar ver el esbelto cuerpo de ella. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, cayéndole sobre sus hombros casi desnudos y su rostro tenía un leve maquillaje que hacía que sus hermosos ojos verdes relucieran.

"¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó la castaña al ver que su novio no respondía.

Shaoran salió de su shock y sacudió la cabeza – "Si... estoy bien. Vamos" – Respondió mientras le ofrecía su brazo – "Muchas gracias, joven Hiragisawa" – Dijo a manera de despedida mientras salían del departamento.

"¿Descansaste?" – Preguntó la ojiverde mientras iban en el camino al restaurante donde iban a cenar.

"No mucho, a decir verdad. Pero estoy bien. Esta noche dormiré tranquilo" – Comentó mientras conducía.

"Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si hubiéramos salido mañana u otro día. No quiero que te excedas, Shaoran" – Dijo Sakura muy preocupada.

"Prefiero mil veces verte, que estar solo en mi departamento pensando en ti sin poder estar contigo" – Respondió él mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa y una tierna mirada.

La hija de Fujitaka se sonrojó ante el comentario. Nunca nadie, ni siquiera Kevin, la había tratado de ésa forma – "Gracias por ser tan especial conmigo" – Susurró.

"No tienes que agradecerme nada" – Dijo Shaoran mientras estacionaba el auto y ayudaba a su acompañante a bajar – "Espero te guste el lugar que escogí" – Comentó mientras ambos miraban fijamente el elegante y exclusivo restaurante donde se encontraban. Según el ambarino, su novia merecía lo mejor, así que... no escatimaría gastos y esfuerzos para hacer que ella se sintiera bien.

"Este lugar es grandioso, Shaoran" – Exclamó ella impresionada.

"Para ti, siempre lo mejor" – Respondió él mientra le corría el asiento indicándole que se sentaran.

Ambos se acomodaron y pidieron su comida. Estuvieron un rato en silencio disfrutando de su mutua compañía y admirando el elegante y exclusivo lugar afuera de la ciudad.

"Me preocupa el estado de ánimo de Camille... Espero que esté bien" – Comentó Sakura para interrumpir el silencio.

"Ella es una mujer muy fuerte. Sé que estará bien" – Le animó el ambarino mientras tomába la mano de ella y enlazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

La ojiverde sonrió y se sonrojó ante el acto de su novio. _Su _novio. Ya no tenía por qué esconderse, ni ocultar su relación. Se sentía querida, amada y apoyada, sabía que en cualquier momento de su vida podría contar con él porque si de algo estaba segura era de que él la amaba por sobre todas las cosas del universo. Después de reflexionar, el camarero les entregó su cena y ambos comieron amenamente dándose a probar de cada uno de sus platos. Luego, salieron a la terraza del restaurante a admirar la ciudad que se veía a lo lejos.

"A pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido, me siento muy feliz" – Dijo la menor de los Kinomoto mientras suspiraba aliviada y relajada.

"Si, yo también me siento muy feliz por estar contigo" – Respondió él tomando la suave y delicada mano de su novia y acariciándola sutilmente.

"Shaoran..." – Dijo ella en un susurro – "Lamento mucho que... ya no vayas a ser padre" – Murmuró apenada.

El rostro del joven se ensombreció y dirigió su mirada hacia la ciudad – "No voy a decirte que no me siento triste" – Dijo – "Pero sé que en el futuro tendremos la oportunidad de tener muchos hijos..." – Comentó volteando su cabeza para mirarla directamente a sus ojos esmeralda.

Sakura se ruborizó un poco y evitó la mirada penetrante de él – "¿A qué... a qué te refieres...?" – Balbuceó.

Él sonrió ampliamente – "Puede que lo que te voy a decir te parezca absurdo y atrevido, pero... Quiero que nos vayamos de aquí y comencemos una nueva vida en otro lugar..." – Propuso.

Los ojos verdes de la joven se abrieron de par en par, las palabras intentaban salir de su boca, pero ni un murmullo salía de ella. Estaba impactada y su cerebro analizaba una por una las palabras de su novio. Llevaban un poco menos de tres semanas de conocerse y ni siquiera un día como novios oficiales y ahora él le decía que quería irse a empezar una nueva vida junto con ella... No podía ser cierto. No había ninguna duda de que lo amaba, lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser, pero... ¿Irse y comenzar una nueva vida?... No era una decisión fácil de tomar en ese preciso instante.

Shaoran, al ver el rostro confundido de su acompañante apretó su mano fuertemente – "No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, piénsalo, no te precipites..." – Le dijo tratando de animarla y de no presionarla. Tal vez ella estaba pensando que se había vuelto loco, y si, él estaba loco de amor por ella. Se había enloquecido desde el primer día que la vió en aquel bar. Tres semanas atrás jamás se habría imaginado que algún día podría estar con ella y saberla suya, saber que podía amarla libremente sin ataduras, sin restricciones. Pero ahora, tres semanas después, de lo único que estaba consciente era de que la amaba y que quería huír de la vida que había llevado por veintiseis años, sólo para estar con ella.

Sakura asintió aún muy confundida – "De verdad que estás loco, Shaoran" – Comentó con una sonrisa ya mucho más calmada.

Él la atrajo hacia sí y la besó tiernamente en los labios – "Tú eres la razón de mi locura" – Le susurró una vez que se separaron.

Ella volvió a sonreír – "Déjame pensar y analizar tu propuesta" – Le dijo.

Shaoran asintió y la abrazó fuertemente. Ya la tenía, ya por fin podía estar con ella, ahora no se la dejaría quitar nunca, no dejaría que nadie ni nada los separara. Porque por fin había entendido que las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar. Él la conocío porque tenía que aprender de ella el verdadero significado de la palabra amor. Y eso era lo que sentía en ese preciso instante, amor puro y verdadero.

La pareja se quedó un rato más en el restaurante, un poco más avanzada la noche, se dirigieron al departamento de Shaoran para seguir disfrutando un rato juntos.

"Debes tener mucho sueño, es mejor que vaya a mi casa" – Comentó Sakura una vez que entraron al departamento.

"Para nada, señorita. Yo estoy bien" – Respondió él mientras le entregaba un trago y la invitaba a sentarse. Después puso un poco de música suave y se sentó al lado de ella.

"Pero Shaoran... Mañana tienes que ir al trabajo..." – Le dijo ella tratando hacerlo entrar en razón. Cosa que fue imposible.

"Si no lo recuerdas, yo soy el presidente de la empresa y si quiero, puedo llamar para avisar que no iré a trabajar" – Le informó él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle" – Respondió la joven también con una sonrisa mientras le daba un tímido beso en los labios.

"Es más, quédate conmigo está noche y te prometo que mañana tendrás el mejor de los despertares a mi lado" – Le propuso el ambarino mientras le quitaba el trago de la mano y lo ponía en la mesa central de la sala, para después besarla apasionadamente.

"Shaoran... No debes ser tan irresponsable..." – Murmuró la ojiverde mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de él sintiendo su fuerte musculatura a pesar de la ropa que llevaba.

"Y tú no debes ser tan responsable... Además, tú estás en vacaciones..." – Le recordó Shaoran mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones traseros del vestido de su novia.

"Pero..." – Intentó decir Sakura sin mucho éxito pues de un momento a otro vió como su vestido caía al piso.

"Shhh... No digas nada..." – Le susurró él al oído mientras comenzaba a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de ella yendo de arriba hacia abajo disfrutando el contacto con la piel suave y tersa de su novia.

Sakura guardó silencio y comenzó a despojar a Shaoran de su ropa dejándolo desnudo. Acarició de nuevo su espalda, ésta vez disfrutando el contacto libre del saco y la camisa, sintió sus músculos fuertes, para después pasar por sus hombros y sus brazos, mientras él la besaba apasionadamente y la liberaba del resto de la ropa que le quedaba atrayéndola hacia él y sintiendo sus majestuosos pechos chocarse con su cuerpo. La sentía tan suya, tan libre... Tan... Tan perfecta. Su excitación lo incitó a levantarla y cargarla por el departamento mientras ella lo abrazaba con las piernas por la cintura. Dificultosamente abrió las puertas de su habitación, pero en vez de acostarla en la cama, la recostó en una pared y la besó pasionalmente introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, saboreándola, probándola, tal y como alguna vez ya lo había hecho.

Por otra parte, Sakura respondía a ese pasional beso con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole saber a Shaoran que le pertenecía, que ya no había nada en el mundo que les impidiera estar juntos y hacer sus más grandes deseos realidad. Con sus manos, revolcó un poco más el cabello de él presionando su cabeza para que sus labios se unieran más y más, si es que era posible. Cuando la excitación y el deseo se hicieron inaguantables, el ambarino entró suavemente dentro de ella tratando de no herirla o lastimarla. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, comenzó a moverse lentamente y a medida que sus cuerpos se acostumbraban a esa unión, aumentó sus movimientos embistiéndola lo más placenteramente posible. Después, caminó cargándola hasta la cama y la recostó para seguir haciéndola suya, para seguir entregándose sus cuerpos... Para seguir entregándose sus almas.

"Me iré contigo" – Exclamó ella en medio de su excitación.

Shaoran se detuvo por un momento en su labor y la miró atónito – "¿Lo dices en serio?" – Preguntó.

Sakura tomó aire y asintió – "Me iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo, si es necesario" – Le confirmó mientras lo besaba.

"Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, Sakura" – Le dijo en medio del beso para después continuar en lo que estaban haciendo. Ahora sí, se sentía totalmente aliviado y feliz. Se irían y vivirían el resto de sus días juntos. Después de esto, ambos llegaron al tan anhelado clímax sintiéndose extremadamente bien. Por un lado, sus deseos carnales se estaban haciendo realidad, y por otro lado... Ya no había ningún obstáculo. Ya su amor, no era un amor prohibido.

-----------------------------------------------

"Buenos días..." – Susurró Shaoran mientras le entregaba a Sakura que todavía estaba somnolienta, una bandeja con el desayuno – "¿Dormiste bien?" – Preguntó interesado.

La joven se frotó los ojos y lo miró sorprendida – "¿Te levantaste hace mucho?" – Preguntó.

"Hace un rato" – Respondió él mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

"Gracias por prepararme el desayuno" – Le dijo ella mientras comía animadamente.

"Con mucho gusto" – Le dijo él mientras se recostaba – "¿Dormiste bien?" – Volvió a preguntar.

"Como nunca en la vida había dormido" – Respondió ella dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

"Me alegro"

"¿Acaso ya te bañaste?" – Preguntó la ojiverde al notar el cabello mojado de su novio.

"Así es" – Respondió el ambarino – "En un rato más iremos a tu departamento para que te arregles. Tenemos que solucionar muchas cosas antes de irnos" – Agregó.

Sakura palideció – "Antes de irnos..." – Susurró sabiendo que aún tenía pendiente avisarle a su familia que se iría y entregar su carta de renuncia en el trabajo.

"En una semana" – Indicó él.

"¡¿En una semana!" – Repitió ella espantada – "Shaoran... ¡Una semana es muy poco tiempo!" – Exclamó – "Además... ¿a dónde iremos?"

"Ésta vez, hagamos las cosas a mi manera. El resto de la vida, seguiré tus indicaciónes" – Respondió el joven mientras le tomaba la mano y la miraba suplicante – "Y el lugar al cual viajaremos, te lo diré esta tarde"- Anunció.

Sakura suspiró resignada – "Tienes un fuerte poder de convencimiento sobre mí" – Aseguró mientras se levantaba cubriéndose con una sábana y llevaba los platos a la cocina, para después buscar en el desorden del departamento su ropa para poder vestirse.

Shaoran sonrió y se dispuso a vestirse. Un rato después ya se encontraban en el departamento de Sakura, junto con Tomoyo y Eriol.

"Sakura ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a comprar algunas cosas para el viaje a Londres?" – Propuso la amatista después de que su amiga salió ya arreglada.

"Me parece perfecto... Pero... Shaoran..." – Murmuró.

"Yo acompañaré al joven Hiragisawa a comprar los tiquetes para el viaje" – Indicó el ambarino.

"Está bien. Además, tengo que ir a mi trabajo para entregar mi renuncia"- Dijo ella con el rostro lleno de tristeza.

"Entiendo. Si deseas, puedo acompañarte" – Le ofreció él para apoyarla.

"No es necesario, Shaoran. Iré con Tomoyo" – Aseguró la ojiverde mientras los cuatro recogían sus cosas y salían. Eriol y Shaoran hacia la agencia de viajes y por otro lado Sakura y Tomoyo hacia un centro comercial para ir de compras.

-------------------------------------------------

En el camino hacia la agencia de viajes, Eriol y Shaoran tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse un poco más. El ambarino, supo que el joven inglés era hijo de una familia muy rica y poderosa en Inglaterra, mientras que el pelinegro, se enteró de todos los detalles sobre las empresas Li y además de todo lo relacionado con Camille. Estos dos jóvenes ciertamente eran muy afines en sus gustos, sus cosas y su vida.

"Buenas, tardes... Quisiera comprar dos boletos para Londres, Inglaterra, por favor" – Pidió Eriol mientras buscaba su tarjeta de crédito.

La joven que los atendía, se disponía a irse a buscar la documentación necesaria cuando Shaoran la interrumpió – "Que sean cuatro, por favor" – Le indicó a lo que ella asintió.

"¿Cuatro?" – Preguntó Eriol confundido – "Acaso..."

"Si, Sakura y yo viajaremos con ustedes" – Dijo el joven chino triunfante.

_Continuará..._

------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Yo sólo espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Espero que les hayan agradado las escenas lemon, porque ya había quedado olvidado con tanto problema, así que decidí recompensarlos por partida doble para fans de T+E y S+S... Falta muy poco. En menos de lo que ustedes esperan, tendrán el final de esta historia, haré todo lo posible por complacerlos a todos. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por sus mensajes. Espero saber que piensan sobre este capítulo. Muchas gracias en especial a:

_Katsumi00, Little-butterfly18 (Lady Fiorella), Vicky Kou, Cleopatra Cruz, Grunge Girl, Flor de Cerezo13, Sakume Nohara, Brisa Jael, Undine, Sakura Ika, Sonylee, Meii.Ko, Luna310, Paola, Kishuu Arashi._

Saludos,

Lunita Kinomoto.


	13. La despedida

Card Captor Sakura pertenece al grupo CLAMP. Los personajes que no reconozcas son de mi propiedad y si deseas usarlos o reproducir la historia, espero me lo hagas saber.

"Normal" – Hablando.

"_Cursiva" – _Pensamientos.

------------------------------

**_CAPÍTULO XIII: LA DESPEDIDA._**

Esa noche, Eriol y Shaoran llegaron al departamento de Sakura donde ella, junto con Tomoyo, les esperaban.

"Buenas noches" – Saludó Eriol para después tenderse en un sofá y suspirar pesadamente – "¡Jamás pensé que tuviéramos que hacer tantas cosas!" – Exclamó.

Sakura y Tomoyo sonrieron – "¿Se fueron de compras, chicos?" – Preguntó ésta última mientras les servía unos refrescos.

"Si, así es. Hiragisawa quería recorrer la ciudad y aprovechamos para comprar algunas cosas para el viaje..." – Respondió Shaoran para después beber un sorbo del refresco.

"Dos hombres de compras. Qué gracioso ¿No crees, Tomoyo?" – Comentó la castaña con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio y se recostaba en el sofá.

La amatista asintió y tomó asiento junto a Eriol – "Entonces ya falta poco para terminar de arreglar las cosas del viaje..." – Comentó con la mirada triste – "Los voy a extrañar..." – Dijo.

El rostro de la menor de los Kinomoto se ensombreció y ella evitó responder algo. Se sentía triste, muy triste. Había pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos días y Tomoyo, su incondicional y siempre fiel Tomoyo había estado ahí para ayudarla, para escucharla o simplemente para acompañarla en su dolor. Ahora, ellas comenzarían una nueva vida, en países distintos y la distancia las separaría. O bueno, eso creía ella.

"No hay razón para que nos extrañe, señorita Daidouji..." – Comentó Shaoran en tono desprevenido captando la atención de las dos jóvenes presentes – "No creo que vaya a extrañarnos mucho, viviendo en la misma ciudad" – Dijo esperando ansioso una respuesta por parte de su novia.

"¿A qué te refieres, Shaoran?" – Preguntó Sakura que no comprendía muy bien a que se refería el joven.

"Bueno... Verás... Te dije que hoy te diría hacia donde viajamos y pues... Creo que lo mejor para ti será que viajemos a Inglaterra, donde podrás estar cerca de algunos de tus amigos y no te sentirás sola, pequeña" – Le respondió él mientras acariciaba su rostro.

"Shaoran..." – Murmuró la joven – "Shaoran, Shaoran ¡Muchas gracias!" – Dijo avalanzándose sobre él y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

El ambarino la recibió en sus brazos y sonrió satisfecho. Él sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al querer llevarse a Sakura del país donde había vivido toda su vida, alejarla de su familia, amigos y de su trabajo. Pero sabía que era lo mejor. Esa ciudad estaba también llena de recuerdos dolorosos, de cosas amargas que tal vez no les permitirían ser felices. Y por eso, había decidio un cambio de ciudad para empezar desde cero. Su empresa tenía sucursales en los países más importantes y representativos del planeta, por lo cual en Londres, él desempeñaría su cargo de presidente. Y también, si Sakura así lo quería, ella podría trabajar en el área que quisiera. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse extraño y feliz. Se había enamorado, sí. De eso no había la menor duda, pero jamás imaginó decidir irse lejos con alguna mujer y hacer su vida junto con ella, pero... Sakura... Sakura valía la pena. Por fin estaba seguro que había tomado la mejor decisión.

"¡Qué felicidad!" – Exclamó Tomoyo una vez que la pareja se separó – "¡Vamos a vivir en la misma ciudad ¿Te imaginas, Sakura?. Va a ser como cuando éramos muy pequeñas y vivíamos en Japón!" – Dijo mientras se aferraba a Eriol quien la miraba complacido.

La ojiverde asintió con lágrimas en los ojos – "Muchas gracias, Shaoran. Muchas gracias de verdad" – Le dijo.

"No tienes nada que agradecer, Sakura. Sé que en Londres te sentirás acompañada y serás feliz pudiendo vivir en el mismo lugar que tus amigos... Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz." – Le respondió él mientras acariciaba su rostro.

"Y tú... ¡Tú sabías todo y no fuiste capaz de decirme!" – Exclamó Tomoyo a su novio con una sonrisa juguetona.

"El señor Hiragisawa no sabía nada. Es más, esta misma tarde tomé la decisión, así que... el simplemente me vio comprar los boletos" – Le defendió Li con una sonrisa también.

"Eso es cierto" – Afirmó Eriol – "Pero, señor Li... ¿No cree usted que si vamos a vivir en la misma ciudad y seremos prácticamente cuñados, deberíamos dejar a un lado los formalismos?" – Cuestionó el joven inglés.

Shaoran asintió – "Tiene razón, Eriol" – Respondió a lo que Hiragisawa sonrió.

"Yo también espero que me llame por mi nombre, Señor Li" – Agregó Tomoyo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

"Eso si usted hace lo mismo conmigo, Tomoyo" – Le respondió Li a la vez que sonreía.

La joven asintió complacida - "Esto tenemos que celebrarlo" – Apuntó la amatista levantándose del asiento – "Vamos a bailar, chicos. ¿Qué les parece?" – Propuso.

"¡Eso sería magnífico!" – Exclamó Sakura – "Me cambio de ropa y salimos ¿Está bien?" – Preguntó a lo que los dos hombres asintieron y las mujeres se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

"Sakura se tomó muy bien la noticia, Shaoran" – Comentó el ojiazul bebiendo lo último de su refresco.

"Al menos allá podrá tener la compañía de ustedes y le será más fácil acoplarse a la situación, Eriol. Le agradezco mucho el haberse portado tan bien con ella" – Respondió el ambarino.

"Sakura es una mujer muy valiosa. Y sé que usted es el hombre ideal para ella... Y Tomoyo me apoya. Así que cuente con cualquier cosa que necesite de parte de nosotros" – Le ofreció el joven inglés.

"Gracias, muchas gracias" – Respondió Shaoran para después suspirar cansadamente.

Unos minutos después, las jóvenes salieron listas para irse de fiesta y disfrutar de sus últimos días en New York.

"¿Vamos?" – Preguntó Sakura. Eriol y Shaoran asintieron para después levantarse del sofá y tomar a sus respectivas novias por la mano para encaminarse hacia el estacionamiento e irse a divertir a algún club nocturno de la ciudad.

--------------------------------------------

El día siguiente fue muy agitado para Sakura. Tuvo que terminar con urgencia sus asuntos económicos, es decir, tuvo que poner en arriendo su departamento pues no quería dejarlo ahí... tirado como si nada. Además tuvo que hacer algo muy triste que fue ir a la oficina donde había trabajado varios años a presentar su carta de renuncia. Tomoyo le ofreció su compañía, así que ambas jóvenes se dirigieron al lugar. Al entrar, los compañeros de la ojiverde la recibieron sorprendidos, pues no se esperaban que ella estuviera allí.

"¡Sakura!" – Saludó Kim, su compañera y amiga de trabajo – "¿Qué haces por aquí?" – Preguntó – "No me digas que tu adicción al trabajo fue más fuerte que tus vacaciones" – Comentó divertida.

La castaña sonrió – "No, para nada. No se trata de eso" – Dijo en tono triste y apagado.

"¿Entonces?" – Preguntó la morena intrigada al verla así.

"Vine a... Presentar mi carta de renuncia..." – Dijo entrecortadamente mientras sentía la mano de Tomoyo posarse sobre su hombro.

Los ojos de Kim se abrieron en señal de asombro – "¡¿A presentar tu carta de renuncia!" – Exclamó – "Pero... ¡¿Por qué!".

"Me voy del país, amiga. Me voy a vivir a Inglaterra" – Respondió la hija de Fujitaka sin mucho ánimo.

"Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?"

"Me voy a vivir con mi novio, Kim. Es por eso que debo presentar mi renuncia" – Le explicó Sakura calmadamente intentando no llamar la atención de las demás personas que estaban en el lugar.

"¡¿Con Kevin!" – Gritó la joven alarmada – "¡No puedes...!" – Intentó decir.

"No. No me voy con Kevin" – La interrumpió la menor de los Kinomoto – "Me voy con Shaoran Li... Mi novio." – Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Shaoran Li... ¿El que fue novio de...?" – Intentó decir pero no terminó pues se percató de la presencia de Tomoyo.

"Si, El que fue novio de Camille" – Confirmó Sakura dándole a enteder a su amiga que la amatista ya estaba enterada.

"Pero... ¿Estás segura?" – Cuestionó Kim muy impresionada. Sakura no era una mujer de impulsos, eso lo sabía ella muy bien. Entonces... ¿Por qué se iba a ir a un país lejando a vivir con alguien que conocía hacía menos de un mes?.

La joven asintió con la cabeza – "Sé que con él seré muy feliz" – Comentó.

La morena sonrió – "Nunca te escuché decir eso en el tiempo que estuviste con Kevin" – Le dijo – "Espero que sí seas muy feliz" – Comentó para después abrazarla. Sakura Kinomoto estaba enamorada, eso se le notaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Así que ella sólo podía desearle lo mejor. Pues nunca había visto ese brillo en sus ojos verdes, nunca la había escuchado hablar de ésa manera de algún hombre...

"Gracias por todo, Kim. Muchas gracias" – Le dijo la castaña – "Espero que volvamos a vernos algún día, amiga" – Le dijo para después encaminarse a la oficina de su jefe.

"Yo también lo espero, Sakura. Pero ojalá que el día que nos veamos, tengas muchos hijos y seas muy feliz al lado del hombre que amas..." – Respondió para después seguir trabajando.

Sakura y Tomoyo caminaron lentamente hacia la oficina del jefe de Sakura – "Veo que esa mujer te aprecia mucho" – Comentó la amatista sonriente.

"Y yo a ella. Fue una de mis amigas incondicionales, además de una buena compañera de trabajo. Espero que sea muy feliz" – Dijo para después detener su paso y pararse al frente de una puerta grande de madera, con un nombre inscrito en el centro. _"Ryan Harris, Gerente principal"._

"¿Estás segura?" – Preguntó Tomoyo al ver que su amiga no entraba.

La castaña tomó aire y asintió – "Debo hacerlo" – Dijo para después entrar en la oficina.

"¿Sakura?" – Preguntó un hombre de mediana edad, cabello negro adornado por una que otra cana, vestido de manera elegante con un buen porte.

"Ryan... Hola." – Alcanzó a decir ella mientras tomaba asiento para evitar que sus piernas flaquearan.

"No quiero parecer poco amable... pero... ¿No se supone que estás en vacaciones?" – Preguntó él mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

"Bueno... sí" – Confirmó la ojiverde – "Pero... teno que... entregarte esto" – Le dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre.

El hombre recibió el sobre con un rostro confundido. Lo abrió lentamente y a medida que leía la carta su cara iba denotando un gran asombro – "¿Qué es esto?" – Preguntó – "Sakura, por Dios, tú no puedes hacernos esto en este momento" – Dijo un poco exasperado.

"Esto fue algo que salió de improviso, Ryan. Perdóname por no decirte antes, pero yo no lo tenía planeado" – Se excusó ella intentando que su voz no sonara temblorosa.

"Pero es que tú tienes el segundo puesto más importante de la compañía, eres una mujer joven y sabes que eso es un logro muy satisfactorio y que pocas personas alcanzan. Además, eres una ficha clave en esta empresa, necesitamos de una mujer con tus capacidades" – Le dijo él.

"Yo... de verdad siento mucho tener que irme, pero voy a hacer mi vida en otro país y pues..." – Intentó decir Sakura.

"¡No me digas que te vas con la competencia!" – Exclamó el hombre asombrado y preocupado.

"¡No, no!" – Se apresuró ella a responder – "No es eso... Es solo que... pues... Me voy a vivir con... con alguien..." – Explicó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Ryan sonrió – "Era eso, entonces. ¡Estás enamorada!" – Exclamó feliz – "Me hubieras dicho eso desde un principio" – Comentó.

El rostro de la joven se tornó confundido.

"Las cosas que se hacen por amor, son las que mejor resultan" – Le dijo él mientras tomaba una fotografía que había en su escritorio.

Sakura sonrió – "¿Entonces no estás enojado conmigo?" – Preguntó.

El hombre sonrió de nuevo – "No voy a negarte que me harás mucha falta, pues eres una excelente compañera y una gran amiga" – Le dijo – "Pero tampoco puedo negarte que me encanta ver ese brillo en tus ojos, me encanta que te sonrojes como una jovencita de quince años... Y no puedo oponerme a que hagas tu vida al lado de la persona que te hace feliz..." – Le explicó mientras con sus dedos acariciaba suavemente la fotografía que tenía en sus manos.

"Gracias, Ryan. Muchas gracias" – Le dijo Sakura mientras intentaba renter algunas lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con salir.

"Si alguien se hubiera interpuesto en mi camino cuando decidí ser feliz al lado de la mujer que amo, tal vez hoy ni estaría vivo. Es por eso que no puedo oponerme a tu felicidad... Además, Sakura... Sé que lo mereces, pues eres una joven hermosa, brillante, inteligente, noble, alegre y tienes todo por delante..." – Comentó él mientras dejaba la fotografía en la mesa y se levantaba – "Dame un abrazo de despedida" – Pidió.

La ojiverde se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al que alguna vez fue su jefe – "Gracias por todo. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de trabajar aquí, de seguir aprendiendo cosas nuevas cada día. Gracias por entenderme, Ryan..." – Dijo para después abrazarlo.

"Sólo espero que el sacrificio de dejarte ir valga la pena, pues no acepto que regreses a pedirme trabajo diciéndome que fuiste infeliz con la persona que amas" – Le recalcó él para después dejarla ir.

"No te preocupes, yo sé que seré muy feliz" – Respondió ella para después abandonar el lugar.

------------------------------------

Después de ese día, el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido. Las dos parejas habían ocupado la semana completa en los últimos arreglos para el viaje a Inglaterra. Faltaban dos días y prácticamente tenían todo listo. A excepción de una cosa. Sakura no podía irse sin hablar por última vez con Camille y dejar las cosas claras, eso sería como huír y ella siempre le daba la cara a los problemas. Así que la joven castaña se preparó y se dirigió esa noche a la casa de la que alguna vez fue su amiga. No le avisó a nadie, ni siquiera a Tomoyo pues, eso era algo que la menor de los Kinomoto tenía que hacer ella misma. Debía ir a ese departamento sola y enfrentar por última vez a Camille.

Sakura llegó al edificio donde vivía la antigua novia de Shaoran y tomó el elebador presa de los nervios. Se sentía totalmente aterrada al pensar en la reacción que ella pudiera tener. Dudosa, tocó el timbre del departamento y esperó unos segundos a que alguien atendiera la puerta. Entonces, Camille apareció. Estaba vestida muy elegantemente, en ropa de trabajo, estaba muy maquillada y se veía muy bien.

"¡¿Tú!" – Fue lo primero que dijo la pelirroja al abrir la puerta – "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" – Preguntó agresiva.

"Camille... Necesito decirte algo. ¿Puedo pasar?" – Respondió la castaña calmadamente, intentado evitar una discusión aún peor.

"No tenemos nada de que hablar, Sakura. Así que... Te pido el favor de que te vayas de mi departamento. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer" – Dijo Camille en el mismo tono.

"Por favor... Tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar..." – Insistió la ojiverde.

La joven se retiró unos pasos indicándole que pasara. Ambas tomaron asiento en la sala del departamento y se miraron fijamente hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio – "Veo que te encuentras mejor..." – Comentó.

"¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara llorando por lo que me hiciste, Olvídalo Sakura"- Respondió Camille brindándole una fría mirada.

"Pero... ¡Hace pocos días tuviste un aborto!"

"Si, pero ya estoy bien. Además, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi trabajo" – Explicó ella de mala gana.

"¿Ya regresaste al trabajo?" – Siguió preguntando la hija de Fujitaka intentando darle rodeos a la razón central de su visita. Pero no logró hacer nada.

"Deja de hacer preguntas que no te interesan y dime a que viniste" – Pidió la pelirroja en un tono totalmente exasperado e impaciente.

Sakura se acomodó en el asiento y tosió un poco para disimular su incomodidad – "Bueno... yo... yo vine a decirte que... verás... me voy del país" – Comenzó sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

La ojinegra arqueó una ceja y su mirada se hizo más fría aún – "¿Y eso a mí en que me afecta?" – Inquirió.

"Camille... Yo jamás quize hacerte daño. Eres una persona muy importante para mí, pero jamás imaginé que todo lo que pasó con Shaoran, pudiera llegar a suceder..."- Murmuró ella intentando retener algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer.

"No digas tonterías, Sakura. Tú te empeñaste en hacerme la vida imposible y parece que lo has logrado. Me hiciste sufrir como a nadie en el mundo y aún así ¿Te atreves a decir que soy importante para ti?. ¡No seas ridícula!" – Exclamó la joven presa de la ira y el dolor que sentía.

"Yo... ¡De verdad lo siento!" – Fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña a la vez que su esfuerzo por evitar que sus lágrimas salieran se desvanecía dando paso todo un río de agua salada que salía de sus ojos.

"¿Eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme?" – Preguntó la pelirroja levantándose del asiento acercándose a la puerta.

_Óyeme, porfavor  
no digas nada, perdóname  
anoche entre sus brazos me sentí realmente una mujer  
sé que tu creerás  
que es sólo un juego entre los dos  
te juro que esta vez me enamoré  
como nunca me enamoré   
_

"No" – Respondió la ojiverde haciendo que la que alguna vez fue su amiga se detuviera y la mirara – "En verdad, lo que yo vine a decirte es que... Shaoran y yo viajaremos fuera del país para irnos a vivir juntos" – Dijo mirándola expectante y nerviosa.

La ojinegra guardó silencio, pero sus ojos denotaron la gran sorpresa que sentía al oír las palabras de la joven.

_amiga mía sé que estoy quitándote al hombre de tu vida  
amiga mía sé que estoy matándote y es lenta tu agonía  
amiga mía que difícil es decirte amiga ahora  
amiga mía lo amo tanto y sé que él a mí también me adora  
_

"Yo... entiendo si me odias Camille, pero... yo... yo amo a Shaoran y quiero pasar el resto de mis días a su lado... Yo... créeme que si pudiera evitarte este sufrimiento, lo haría... pero... no puedo" – Expresó finalmente levantándose de su asiento y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

"Eres una maldita perra, Sakura. Después de que me quitas a mi novio... ¿Tienes el descaro de venirme a decir que te vas con él para hacer su vida juntos?" – Murmuró Camille apretando sus puños y sus ojos con fuerza.

_para ti, sé que soy  
la gran culpable entre los dos  
comprende, lo de ustedes terminó antes que llegara yo  
_

"¡No!" – Exclamó la castaña – "Yo... quiero que sepas todo como es. Quiero saber que al menos no me odiarás por el resto de tu vida. Yo sé que ya no podemos ser amigas, pero..." – intentó decir.

"¡Por supuesto que no podemos ser amigas, Sakura!" – Le interrumpió – "¡¿O acaso que quieres? ¿Qué te considere mi amiga del alma después de todo lo que me hiciste!" – Le cuestionó.

"Perdóname, Camille... Perdóname..." – Susurró Sakura sin saber que más responder.

"¿Desde cuando comenzaron a salir?" – Preguntó la joven cambiando de tema.

"¿Ah?"

"¡¿Desde cuando comenzaron a salir!" – Repitió – "¡¿Ustedes tenían todo esto planeado mientras Shaoran estaba conmigo?" – Preguntó.

"No, Camille... No es como tú lo imaginas, nosotros sólo... Nos enamoramos mientras nos íbamos conociendo mejor..." – Explicó Sakura.

"Y yo propicié que ustedes se conocieran más a fondo..." – Se reprochó la pelirroja ya más calmada – "Tal vez si yo..."

"No fue tu culpa... Tú eres una mujer excepcional, Camille... Nosotros jamás imaginamos que todo esto llegara a suceder..." – Le dijo la ojiverde en un tono suave.

"¿Ustedes se acostaron mientras Shaoran estaba conmigo?" – Interrogó Camille.

Sakura no respondió.

"¡Responde! ¡¿Ustedes tuvieron relaciones mientras Shaoran y yo éramos novios!" – Repitió ella perdiendo la paciencia.

"Nosotros..." – Balbuceó la castaña – "Nosotros... Sí" – Respondió finalmente.

_Óyeme, porfavor  
no digas nada, perdóname  
anoche entre sus brazos me sentí realmente una mujer  
sé que tu creerás  
que es sólo un juego entre los dos  
te juro que esta vez me enamoré  
como nunca me enamoré  
_

"Sakura, yo... Yo pensé que eras mi amiga, jamás pensé que tú me traicionarías de ésta manera. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con él sabiendo que yo lo amaba?" – Le reclamó Camille entre lágrimas.

_para ti, sé que soy  
la gran culpable entre los dos  
comprende lo de ustedes terminó antes que llegara yo  
_

"Perdoname..."

"Shaoran te tirará como a una basura. Justo como lo que tú eres y justo como lo hizo conmigo. Eso tenlo por seguro" – Apuntó ella con agresividad.

"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo sé que Shaoran me ama!" – Se defendió Sakura.

_amiga mía sé que estoy quitándote al hombre de tu vida  
amiga mía sé que estoy matándote y es lenta tu agonía  
amiga mía que difícil es decirte amiga ahora  
amiga mía lo amo tanto y sé que él a mí también me adora  
_

"Él me amó a mi primero, querida. Te lo recuerdo. Y además, estoy segura que... Si tú no te hubieras entrometido en nuestras vidas, él y yo hoy estaríamos juntos." – Le reprochó mientras abría la puerta y la 'invitaba' no muy formalmente a que abandonara el departamento.

"Camille, sólo recuerda que siempre podrás contar conmigo. Recuerda que te aprecio, que estoy muy agradecida contigo por todo lo que hiciste por mí durante tantos y años y que... y que espero que seas muy feliz" – Dijo la ojiverde a manera de despedida.

"Si lo que dices fuera cierto. Jamás te habrías atrevido a entrometerte en mi vida. De ahora en adelante, olvida que fuiste mi amiga, olvida que yo existí en tu vida. Olvida todo sobre mi" – Se despidió Camille para después cerrar la puerta suavemente y quedarse sola, llorando en su departamento – "_Te deseo todo, Sakura. Todo, menos que seas feliz..." – _Pensó con rabia para después tomar con decisión el teléfono y marcar un número – "¿Hola? ¿Kevin? Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente ¿Podemos vernos?"

-----------------------------------------------

Eriol y Tomoyo estaban en el departamento de Sakura bastante preocupados. La castaña había salido ya hacía mucho rato y no regresaba. Shaoran había llamado varias veces preguntando por ella y no pudieron darle respuesta.

"¿Tú tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar?" – Le preguntó el joven inglés a su novia – "Tal vez ella mencionó algo y tú no lo recuerdas..."

"Ella simplemente dijo que iba a dar una vuelta, pero eso fue hace mucho rato. No entiendo en donde pueda estar..." – Comentó la amatista.

"Shaoran dijo que venía para acá. Cuando él llegue tal vez podamos saber en donde está Sakura" – Respondió

"¿Y si le pasó algo malo?" – Se cuestionó Tomoyo.

"No te precipites, querida. Las malas noticias son las que llegan primero" – Le consoló él mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

"Tengo miedo, Eriol. Espero que Sakura se encuentre bien" – Dijo ella aferrándose a los brazos del joven.

En ése momento, la puerta del departamento se abrió dando paso a Sakura quien se veía fuertemente afectada – "Hola" – Dijo para después irse a servir un trago.

"¡Sakura!" – Exclamó Tomoyo aliviada – "¡¿En dónde has estado!" – Preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia su amiga.

"Fui al departamento de Camille" – Respondió sin ánimo para después tomar asiento.

"¡¿Qué!" – Gritó la amatista – "¿Qué estabas haciendo allá?" – Preguntó.

"Fui a decirle que me voy del país... Pero no resultó muy bien" – Comentó la ojiverde para después beber un sorbo de su trago.

"Tienes que dejar esa etapa de tu vida atrás, Sakura" – Apuntó Eriol mientras se servía un trago y se acomodaba.

"Sentí la necesidad de decírselo. No pude evitarlo" – Respondió la menor de los Kinomoto con sinceridad.

"Con eso te haces más daño a ti y también a ella..." – Le dijo Tomoyo.

"Sí, lo sé. Pero lo hecho, hecho está y así se queda. Por lo menos pude despedirme de ella y decirle que puede contar conmigo" – Sakura rió un poco – "Pero no creo que lo tenga muy en cuenta" – Dijo ya un poco más relajada.

"Sakura..." – Susurró Tomoyo antes de ser interrumpida por el sonido del timbre del departamento – "Debe ser Shaoran, estaba muy preocupado por ti" – Dijo para después ir a abrir la puerta y comprobar su supuesto.

"Buenas noches" – Dijo el ambarino entrando al departamento y acercándose preocupado a su novia – "¿En dónde has estado?" – Preguntó.

"Fui donde Camille. Fui a despedirme" – Respondió Sakura levantándose y alejándose de él.

"¡¿Por qué!" – Exclamó el joven – "No creo que haya sido una buena idea..." – Comentó.

"Ya no importa" – Dijo la ojiverde encaminándose hacia el corredor que daba a las habitaciones – "Ahora, si me disculpan... Iré a dormir un rato. Estoy muy cansada." – Explicó para después retirarse dejando a los demás muy confundidos.

"¿Qué le pasa?" – Preguntó Shaoan extrañado.

"No lo sé" – Respondió Tomoyo confundida – "Está muy extraña"

"Tal vez sólo se encuentre cansada. Es mejor dejarla dormir... Además, mañana viene el Señor Fujitaka junto con el hermano de Sakura para despedirse... Supongo que quiere descansar para eso" – Supuso Eriol tratando de disipar las dudas.

"Es posible... Espero que se encuentre bien" – Comentó Tomoyo.

"Me retiro, entonces. Todavía tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. Hasta luego" – Dijo Shaoran para después salir del departamento muy confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Sakura se había alejado de esa manera? Honestamente, no entendía nada. Parecía llena de rabia, de rencor. Estaba triste y muy afectada por algo. Pero él no sabía de que se trataba. Pero ya no podía pensar más en eso, puesto que tenía que dejar todos sus asuntos listos y además prepararse para la visita de su suegro. ¡Se iba a llevar a su hija, y él había estado de acuerdo!. No entendía a ese hombre. Según Sakura, Fujitaka Kinomoto había estado en total acuerdo con el viaje. No había puesto problemas para ello e incluso les había ofrecido toda la ayuda posible. Pero... ¿Por qué todo había sido así?

_Continuará..._

----------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

En primer lugar, sé que les debo una enorme disculpa por la demora. Pero es que he tenido mucho que hacer, la universidad me está consumiendo poco a poco... En dos semanas salgo a vacaciones así que espero poder ser más rápida para actualizar. ¡Perdónenme!.

Por otro lado, para quienes están leyendo mi otro fic "En busca del destino verdadero", sé que el curso de la actualización era seguir con ese fic, pero la inspiración me llegó primero para éste. Disculpen, trataré de actualizarlo lo más pronto posible... Sí, ya sé que no debí hacer dos fics al tiempo, pero no pude resistirme XD.

Otra cosa que debo decir es que la canción utilizada en este capítulo se titula "amiga mía" y es de Yuri. Para quienes la conocen, saben que está en desorden, pero lo que pasa es que utilicé las estrofas de acuerdo a la situación. Espero no les incomode y muchas gracias a Luna310 por la sugerencia.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son de muchísima inspiración para mí. Espero seguirlos recibiendo ahora que estamos en la recta final de éste fic. Faltan dos o tres capítulos. Se suponía que faltaban menos, pero me han pedido que lo alargue un poco más, así que quize complacerlos. Ahora sí, muchas gracias a:

Katsumi00, Flor de cerezo 13, Lady Fiorella, Darthmocy, Azuka Kwo, Saori-Luna, Sonylee, Kishuu Arashi. 

Y también a quienes leen y no han tenido la oportunidad de dejar review. ¡Anímense!.

Saludos,

Lunita Kinomoto.

PD: Perdón por la nota de autora tan larga XD.


	14. Un nuevo amanecer

Card Captor Sakura pertenece al grupo CLAMP. Los personajes que no reconozcas son de mi propiedad y si deseas usarlos o reproducir la historia, espero me lo hagas saber.

"Normal" – Hablando.

"_Cursiva" – _Pensamientos, voces al otro lado de la línea (Ya entenderán XD).

-------------------------------

"¡Sakura, hija que alegría me da verte!" – Exclamó Fujitaka Kinomoto mientras se acercaba a Sakura y la abrazaba.

"A mí también me da mucha alegría, papá" – Respondió la joven mientras veía a su hermano que se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos – "Touya...".

"Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" – Respondió un hombre de contextura media, cabello café oscuro y ojos del mismo color. Aparentaba al menos treinta años y parecía ser muy serio.

"Hermano, yo..."

"¡¿Cómo ese eso que te vas para Inglaterra, Monstruo!" – Exclamó el aludido con rabia.

"Sakura, pero no nos has presentado a tu novio..." – Interrumpió el autor de sus días tratando de evitar una discusión.

La ojiverde suspiró aliviada y miró a Shaoran que se encontraba con un semblante serio – "Papá, hermano... Él es Shaoran Li, mi novio" – Les presentó con una sonrisa.

El padre de Sakura y el ambarino estrecharon las manos amigablemente – "Es un gusto conocerle, Señor Kinomoto" – Dijo el joven – "Y a usted también" – Dijoi dirigiéndose al hermano de Sakura, quien simplemente lo miró con odio para después dejar ver un gesto de fastidio.

"Para mí también es un gusto conocerle, señor Li" – Respondió Fujitaka sonriente intentando disimular la mala educación de su hijo – "Bien... No creo que un aeropuerto sea un buen lugar para discutir. ¿Por qué no nos llevan a nuestro hotel?" – Propuso.

"¿Hotel?" – Preguntó sorprendido Shaoran – "Les tenía preparado un departamento con todos los servicios incluídos, para que no tuvieran que molestarse por nada" – Comentó.

"No necesitamos de sus atenciones, Li. Estoy seguro que en un hotel estaremos mejor que en uno de sus departamentos" – Respondió Touya agresivamente.

"No seas mal educado, hijo. Si el señor Li nos ha preparado un departamento, no debemos rechazarlo" – Le reprochó el señor Kinomoto mientras se encaminaba a la salida del aeropuerto seguido del mayor de los dos hermanos que iba bufando por estar en presencia de 'ese sujeto chino'.

"Lamento mucho todo, Shaoran" – Se disculpó Sakura una vez que sus familiares se alejaron.

"No tienes por qué disculparte, pequeña" – Dijo él acercándose lentamente intentando darle un suave beso, el cual ella evadió comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. El joven suspiró resignado, desde el día anterior su novia había estado así y tal vez eran los nervios por la pronta partida, así que decidió no preocuparse mucho.

----------------------------------------------

Una vez que llegaron al departamento que Shaoran tenía preparado, las empleadas los atendieron y se acomodaron en la sala del lugar – "Bien... creo que merecemos una explicación, Sakura. ¡Tú no puedes irte así como así!" – Bufó Touya.

"Hermano..."

"Claro que puede irse, hijo. Tiene veinticuatro años y puede hacer con su vida lo que le plazca ¿No te parece?" – Interrumpió Fujitaka.

"¡Pero no puede irse del país! ¡No puede!" – Exclamó el joven sintiéndose impotente – "Y usted, Li... ¡No puede llevarse a MI hermana!" – Le gritó.

"¡¿Puedes callarte, hermano!" – Exclamó la ojiverde – "¡Es MI vida, yo soy quien decide lo que hace con ella!" – Proclamó – "Además, la decisión de irme la he tomado yo... Shaoran no me está llevando a la fuerza ni nada por el estilo" – Dijo finalmente.

"Sakura... ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así?" – Le preguntó Touya indignado.

"¡Estoy harta de que me trates como a una chiquilla ¿entiendes!" – Le respondió – "Si estaba con Kevin, era malo para ti, si estoy con Shaoran también es malo... entonces... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" – Cuestionó.

El joven se levantó de su asiento y salió del departamento dando un portazo.

"Sakura... ¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó Shaoran que jamás había visto reaccionar a su novia de esa manera.

La ojiverde suspiró y se encaminó hacia el balcón del departamento, necesitaba aire fresco.

"Lamento mucho que haya tenido que presenciar esta discusión, señor Li" – Comentó Fujitaka apenado – "Mi hijo... él siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector con su hermana..." – Explicó.

"No se preocupe, señor Kinomoto... Entiendo" – Respondió el ambarino sintiéndose incómodo por estar causando una pelea familiar.

"Ahora que estamos solos... Quisiera que me explicara todo desde un principio" – Le pidió el padre de Sakura con un semblante serio, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

"Verá... Sakura y yo llevamos saliendo poco tiempo, debo confesarle" – Comenzó el joven – "En esta ciudad hay cosas que... Digamos, nos atormentan" – Dijo intentando obviar el hecho de que él solía ser el novio de la mejor amiga de Sakura – "Es por eso... es por eso que queremos irnos a vivir a otro lugar, que será Inglaterra, pues allá viven Tomoyo y Eriol y ellos serán de gran compañía para nosotros, en especial para Sakura, pues yo... yo estoy acostumbrado a vivir solo" – Explicó.

"Entiendo" – Asintió Fujitaka – "Pero... ¿Usted quién es, Señor Li?" – Cuestionó.

El joven se quedó sin habla por unos segundos – "Yo... Bueno, yo... Soy el hijo menor de la familia Li, de procedencia china. Estoy a cargo del bienestar de nuestras empresas, que están exparsidas por todo el mundo. Mi familia vive en China, por lo cual yo siempre he tenido que vivir solo... Conocer a Sakura... me enseñó que hay diferentes formas de vivir, que la soledad no es un problema si la compartes con alguien como ella..." – Dijo con un brillo único en sus ojos.

El hombre sonrió – "Nunca nadie había hablado así de mi hija" – Comentó – "Veo que usted la ama, señor Li. Así que... Por mí no hay ningún problema para que se vayan, sólo espero que estén en contacto con nosotros de vez en cuando..." – Dijo sonriente.

"Muchas gracias, Señor Kinomoto. No se preocupe por Sakura, yo la cuidaré con mi propia vida si es necesario" – Agregó el ambarino con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Además, Señor Li... Debe saber que cuando Sakura me habló de usted por teléfono... Su voz sonaba diferente, sonaba con una nueva esperanza, no sonaba igual a cuando me hablaba de su novio anterior, Kevin... Supongo que usted lo conoce" – Comentó el padre de la castaña.

"Si, lo conozco. Tengo la desgracia de haberlo conocido en malas circunstancias... Pero él es pasado ahora" – Respondió el joven chino.

Fujitaka sonrió de nuevo. Para Shaoran Li, el hablar de Sakura era como una bendición, su rostro se iluminaba y una sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Kevin había sido una mala jugada para Sakura, quien huyéndole a la soledad, aceptó una relación con ése joven, quien sólo la utilizaba. Fujitaka lo sabía, pero jamás quizo inmiscuírse en esa relación. Su hija estaba muy grande para tomar sus propias decisiones y por el señor Kinomoto estaba seguro que ésta decisión sería la mejor de su vida.

La ojiverde entró de nuevo a la sala sintiéndose un poco más despejada. Al ver a su padre y a su novio sonreír se sintió confundida – "¿Sucedió algo que yo no sepa?" – Preguntó curiosa.

Fujitaka se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a la joven – "Espero que esta vez si seas feliz, porque puedo ver que este hombre sí te ama de verdad..." – Le susurró al oído haciendo que se sonrojara.

"Papá... Yo..."

"Sé feliz, mi querida Sakura. No dejes que nada se interponga en tu camino" – Le aconsejó conforme regresaba a su sitio.

La joven tomó asiento muy sorprendida por las palabras de su padre. Pero a la vez complacida. Ella jamás había conseguido una aprobación cuando estaba con Kevin, sabía que esa relación le desagradaba a su familia, aunque nunca se lo dijeran. Ahora el señor Kinomoto aprobaba su viaje a Inglaterra y aprobaba a la persona con la que ella compartiría el resto de sus días... Eso la hacía sumamente feliz.

"No se preocupen, yo hablaré con Touya y esta noche estaremos en tu departamento para irnos a despedir. Se van mañana y creo que tienen muchas cosas para arreglar ¿No es cierto?" – Cuestionó Fujitaka unos segundos después.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza – "Faltan los últimos detalles antes del viaje" – Dijo.

"Entonces vayan y hagan lo que tengan que hacer, tarde o temprano Touya regresará y tendré la oportunidad de hablar con él"

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron y se despidieron, para encaminarse hacia el estacionamiento para abordar el auto. Antes de salir del edificio Shaoran se detuvo y miró a Sakura quien se encontraba distante – "Dime la verdad, Sakura. ¿Qué te sucede?" – Preguntó.

La joven giró su cabeza y lo miró detenidamente – "No me pasa nada, Shaoran. Y apresúrate, tenemos mucho que hacer" – Le indicó para después recostar su cabeza en el espaldar.

El ambarino suspiró y se encaminó en dirección a su departamento, donde tenían que recoger algunas cosas faltantes. Una vez en el lugar, le ofreció algo de tomar a su novia quien lo rechazó rotundamente – "No tenemos tiempo" – Dijo mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta principal.

"Sakura, has estado evadiéndome desde ayer. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo Camille?" – Preguntó.

"No me dijo nada, Shaoran. ¿Podemos irnos?"

El joven se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera – "No me digas que te has arrepentido del viaje" – Pidió.

"Shaoran..."

"Sakura, por favor no hagas esto. Dime que te pasa, dime que tienes" – Dijo suplicante.

"Yo..."

Shaoran tomó el rostro de la joven y lo acercó al de él besándola suavemente, cosa que ella correspondió – "¿Por qué me haces sufrir, pequeña?" – Le preguntó.

"No puedo dejar de preguntarme si estoy haciendo lo correcto" – Dijo finalmente la ojiverde separándose de él – "Tú puedes... Tú puedes dejar de amarme, Shaoran. Es más, puede que ni siquiera me ames y que sólo... Sólo estés encaprichado conmigo, como lo estabas con Camille y yo... Yo no quiero eso, Shaoran... Yo no quiero..." – Le explicó en medio de sollozos.

El ambarino volvió a acercarse e hizo que sus miradas se encontraran – "Después de todo lo que ha pasado, Sakura... ¿Piensas que no te amo?" – Cuestionó – "Te amo como a nadie en el mundo, Sakura. Te amo locamente, tanto que estoy dejando mi vida tirada por ti, por estar a tu lado, por saber que te encuentras bien... Has cambiado mi vida, Sakura y aunque sé que lo que le hice a Camille no estuvo bien, no me arrepiento, porque ahora tengo la oportunidad de estar con una mujer tan maravillosa como tú. Te has convertido en mi razón de ser, pequeña y si tú... Si tú dudas de todo lo que siento por ti, estás haciendo que todos mis esfuerzos no hayan valido la pena..."

Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluír por los hermosos ojos verdes de ella – "Yo... Shaoran... Tengo mucho miedo..." – Confesó finalmente.

El joven la rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos y la besó suavemente – "No tengas miedo, Sakura... Te juro por mi vida que haré todo lo posible para que seamos felices"- Susurró mientras volvía a besarla, esta vez salvajemente, con mucha pasión, recorriendo su rostro suavemente para después pasar a su cuello seguido de sus hombros y su pecho.

"Shaoran... No tenemos tiempo para esto..."- Susurró la castaña mientras hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no corresponder a los dulces y deliciosos besos que él le daba.

"Déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo..." – Murmuró él mientras hacía que las ropas de ambos se deslizaran hasta el suelo.

"Shaoran..."

El ambarino comenzó a caminar lentamente empujándola contra el sofá de la sala, túmbandola suavemente y dándole delicados besos por todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco se fueron envolviendo en sus caricias y sus besos hasta que algo los interrumpió. Alguien comenzó a tocar a la puerta insistentemente, de manera agresiva y brusca – "Shaoran, ve y abre..." – Le pidió Sakura mientras tomaba la camisa de él del suelo y se tapaba un poco su cuerpo.

EL joven buscó sus bóxers y su pantalón por el suelo, se vistió rápidamente y abrió la puerta de mal humor – "¿Acaso no le enseñaron a tocar o...?" – Exclamó antes de mirar a quien estaba parado frente a él.

"Shaoran, querido... que poco amable eres..." – Escuchó Sakura que alguien decía desde afuera. Una voz muy familiar... tremendamente familiar...

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!" – Exclamó él sin moverse ni un milímetro de su posición.

"Creo que necesitamos hablar" – Respondió la persona desde afuera confirmando las sospechas de Sakura.

"Camille... creo que ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir" – Le dijo Shaoran mientras la ojiverde comenzaba a vestirse rápidamente.

"¡Pues yo creo que todavía hay muchas cosas que decir!" – Gritó ella empujándolo y entrando al departamento encontrando a Sakura... Su antigua amiga Sakura en nada más y nada menos que ropa interior.

"Camille... Yo... Nosotros... puedo explicarlo" – Balbuceó la menor de los Kinomoto.

"No tienes por qué explicarle nada, Sakura" – Le interrumpió Li poniéndose frente a Camille – "Creo que es mejor que te vayas, aquí no eres bien recibida" – Le dijo.

"¿Cómo pudiste, Shaoran? ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme con mi mejor amiga?..." – Preguntó la pelirroja entre sollozos.

"Ya te explicamos que no fue nuestra intención hacerte daño, Camille... Lo nuestro sucedió así no más... de la nada" – Intentó explicar el joven.

"¡Te vas a ir con ella y si acaso llevan un mes de conocerse!" – Le recriminó la joven – "¡Y no fuiste capaz de casarte conmigo, sabiendo que teníamos una relación sólida y estable!"

"No más, Camille... ¡Por favor ya déjanos en paz!" – Gritó él perdiendo el control – "¡Entiende de una vez por todas que lo de nosotros ya no funcionaba!"

La ojinegra guardó silencio mientras Sakura se sentía miserable. Camille siempre había sido una mujer orgullosa, digna y fuerte y ahora... ahora estaba totalmente humillada – "Camille... No hay vuelta atrás... Por favor no sufras más y trata de hacer tu vida..." – Le dijo la castaña en tono suplicante.

"Yo, Sakura... Yo tenía mi vida hecha hasta que tu te interpusiste en mis planes... De no ser por ti, ahora Shaoran y yo... estaríamos..."

"¡Estaríamos nada!" – Completó Shaoran - ¡Tarde o temprano lo que había entre nosotros se iba a acabar!"

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan rudo conmigo?"

El joven suspiró hondamente – "No te hagas más daño y vete por favor" – Le pidió.

Ella se giró sobre los talones y salió derrotada del departamento.

Shaoran y Sakura tomaron asiento e intentaron organizar sus ideas – "Creo que es mejor que vayamos a mi departamento, se está haciendo tarde" – Propuso ella mientras terminaba de ponerse su ropa.

Él asintió y se vistió. El viaje fue largo y silencioso. Ninguno sabía que decir ni que opinar. Ambos se sentían culpables, pero a la vez conscientes de que lo que había entre Camille y el joven chino terminaría de un momento a otro, sin importar la aparición de Sakura.

Al llegar al departamento, Eriol y Tomoyo los esperaban con un semblante no muy alentador – "Sakura..." – Susurró la amatista mientras él extendía un sobre.

La castaña lo recibió y lo abrió preocupada – "No estaba esperando nada en especial" – Comentó. Al sacar una hoja del sobre y leerla su rostro se tornaba cada vez más pálido e indignado – "¡¿Qué signfica esto!" – Exclamó.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el timbre del departamento sonó y al abrir la puerta, Touya y Fujitaka Kinomoto hicieron aparición – "Buenas noches" – Dijeron al unísono mientras se quedaban observando el rostro iracundo de la ojiverde que no podía pronunciar palabra mientras leía una y otra vez el papel que tenía en sus manos.

"¿Qué tienes ahí, monstruo?" – Preguntó Touya arrebatándole la hoja de las manos y leyéndola. A cada segundo que pasaba su rostro se iba tornando agresivo, con rabia, mientras que Shaoran y Fujitaka lo observaban fijamente muy interesados sin saber de qué se trataba.

"¡Te lo dije, te lo dije... Sakura!" – Gritó el mayor de los Kinomoto mientras le entregaba el papel a su padre – "¡Ese maldito sujeto sólo quería jugar contigo!" – Exclamó preso de la ira.

"¿Cuál sujeto? ¿Qué está pasando, Sakura?" – Preguntó Shaoran confuso mientras miraba a su novia que no podía musitar palabra.

"Kevin... Kevin obtuvo de alguna manera documentos donde implica a Sakura como su codeudora... eso quiere decir que si él no paga sus déudas, es Sakura quien tendrá que hacerlo y pues... Al parecer... él no pagó sus cuentas y ahora Sakura tiene que responder ante los cobradores, por lo cual no podrá viajar..." – Explicó Tomoyo quien ya había leído la carta de los cobradores con anterioridad – "Ese documento es una demanda legal que se interpone para hacer efectivo el cobro..." – Agregó.

"¡Maldito sujeto!" – Exclamó Shaoran con rabia – "¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacernos esto!" – Gritó.

"Al parecer se enteró del viaje y quizo arruinarlo todo" – Supuso Eriol con su rostro pensativo.

"¿Pero cómo...?" – El ambarino se detuvo y sacó de su bolsillo su celular, marcó un número y esperó a que alguien atendiera la llamada – "¡Tú, Camille! ¡Tú!" – Fue lo primero que dijo al obtener respuesta.

"_No me iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas, querido... Ahora tu hermosa noviecita tendrá que pagar más de doce millones de dólares entre intereses de mora, autos, viajes, departamentos y demás que Kevin Jones ha disfrutado..._" – Respondió ella.

"Esos papeles son falsos, Camille y lo sabes. Has que los cobradores retiren la demanda" – Exigió mientras era observado por el padre de Sakura y los demás.

"_Olvídalo, cariño... Con esa demanda tendrán que quedarse mucho tiempo más en New York y además... Estoy segura que tendrán que pagar ese dinero, que no creo Sakura posea..." _

"No sé si Sakura tenga doce millones de dólares, Camille. Pero yo sí los tengo, así que hasnos un favor y retira esa demanda que no te servirá de nada" – Volvió a exigir él indignado.

"_Gasta tu dinero, entonces. No es mi problema. No voy a retirar esa demanda, además... este es un asunto entre los cobradores, de quienes yo soy la representante y Sakura. Así que por favor no te metas" – _Le sugirió ella.

Touya se acercó a su cuñado y le pidió el celular. Él accedió confundido – "Tiempo sin escucharte, Camille" – Dijo pacíficamente.

"_¿Touya?" – _Preguntó Confundida.

"Si, soy yo. Y veo que no conoces a mi familia, Camille. Se supone que llevamos años de conocernos y aún no sabes de lo que somos capaces de hacer" – Comentó el joven.

"_Este no es tu asunto, Touya. Tu hermana se metió en mi vida, y es turno de vengarme" _

"No me importa lo que haya pasado entre ustedes dos" – Especificó – "Eres abogada y se supone que debes saber que, si Sakura deja un representante en su nombre, puede viajar a cualquier parte del mundo con la condición de notificarse ante el juez durante el proceso. Así que, si lo que quieres que mi hermana y su novio se queden en el país más tiempo, ésta no es la forma correcta. Y lamento decirte que son las siete de la noche y que ya no encontrarás algún lugar donde conseguir más documentos falsos... Además, si quieres has efectivos esos cobros que los Kinomoto tenemos mucho dinero para pagarte y en caso de que nos haga falta algo, el señor Li se ofreció amablemente a pagar las déudas de ese sujeto Kevin. Así que... Sin más que decirte, me despido" – Dijo finalmente para después apagar el celular y devolvérselo a Shaoran quien lo miró extrañado.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" – Preguntó Sakura después de salir de su estado de shock.

"Digamos que... una conversación entre abogados" – Respondió Touya mientras tomaba asiento.

"¿Entonces Sakura puede viajar mañana a primera hora?" – Preguntó Tomoyo emocionada.

El joven asintió – "Yo seré tu representante, Sakura. Aunque no creo que lo necesites, pues lo más seguro es que tu amiga o lo que sea, retire la denuncia mañana mismo" – Comentó.

"Muchas gracias, hermano. Muchas gracias" – Suspiró la joven aliviada.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes, Sakura?" – Preguntó Fujitaka haciendo que las dos parejas se estremecieran.

"Papá, yo..."

"Algo muy grave tuvo que haber pasado como para que Camille, esa joven tan amable que concí hace años, esté en esta situación" – Reflexionó el hombre.

"Shaoran... Shaoran solía ser el novio de Camille, papá" – Confesó finalmente la menor de los Kinomoto.

Un silencio rondó la sala durante unos segundos.

"Déjeme decirle, Li que tiene usted muy mal gusto" – Dijo Touya después de un rato.

"¿P-por q-qué?" – Tartamudeó el aludido.

"No puedo creer que se haya metido con esa joven tan desesperante y también con un monstruo" – Respondió el mayor de los Kinomoto a lo que todos sonrieron menos Sakura.

"Te he dicho muchas veces que... ¡NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!" – Gritó la ojiverde haciendo que los demás rieran.

"¡Bien... Entonces vamos a celebrar nuestro último día en esta ciudad!" – Exclamó Tomoyo mientras servía algunos tragos y ponía algunos snacks en la mesa. Todos asintieron felices.

Al final de la noche, Sakura, su hermano y su padre estaban parados en el balcón del departamento. Los tres miraban hacia el horizonte, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente Sakura los interrumpió sonriendo.

"¿Qué te pasa, Monstruo?" – Preguntó.

"Gracias por apoyarme, hermano" – Dijo ella mientras se recargaba en su hombro.

"Es lo que mamá hubiera querido. Ella sería feliz viéndote hacer tu vida con un sujeto terriblemente fastidioso que te ama por sobre todas las cosas" – Dijo conforme recibía un fuerte pisotón por parte de su hermana.

"Shaoran no es un sujeto fastidioso. Pero sí me ama" – Aseguró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo que dos de los tres hombres más importantes de su vida pudieron percibir.

"Sólo prométeme que serás feliz, hija" – Le pidió Fujitaka acariciando su largo y liso cabello castaño y contemplando con nostalgia esos ojos verdes, iguales a los de Nadeshiko, su difunta esposa.

"Seré muy feliz, papá. Seré muy feliz" – Prometió ella mientras se giraba sobre sus talones y veía hacia dentro del departamento, donde estaban Eriol y Shaoran recogiendo la suciedad que había quedado de la celebración mientras Tomoyo dormía plácidamente en el sofá cubierta por la chaqueta de su novio.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a aparecer en el horizonte. Los muebles del departamento de Sakura estaban totalmente cubiertos y las maletas estaban a un lado de la habitación – "Es mejor que te des un baño y te prepares. Nosotros iremos al departamento que el señor Li nos proporcionó para bañarnos y cambiarnos de ropa. Nos vemos en el aeropuerto" – Dijo Fujitaka mientras se encaminaba y se despedía de los presentes al igual que Touya.

Sakura se quedó en el balcón unos segundos más. ¿Cuántas cosas habían tenido que pasar para que ella pudiera detenerse a mirar el amancer con calma y tranquilidad? Sin duda, muchas. Ese día se cumplía un mes exacto desde que había conocido a Shaoran Li, el hombre que había cambiado su vida por completo. Hacía un mes ella se había levantado y se había puesto a preparar las cosas del trabajo y su desayuno rápido sin detenerse a mirar el hermoso amanecer. Ahora podía hacerlo, con calma. Ahora veía las cosas de una manera totalmente diferente, pues con ella se encontraba el hombre al cual amaba locamente. Pronto se acabaría el año y comenzaría una nueva vida en Londres junto con él. Era una buena forma de comenzar. Ése día pudo comprender que uno no termina de conocer a las personas jamás y que si bien penso que conocía a Camille, se había equivocado. Pero eso ya no importaba. Ahora los primero rayos del sol de invierno neoyorquino alumbraban el rostro de una nueva mujer, de alguien que había aprendido a amar sin ataduras, de alguien que había aprendido a entregarse completamente sin temer las consecuencias, de alguien que había desafiado al mundo entero sólo por sentirse completa, por sentirse feliz.

"Sakura... Es mejor que te apresures" – Susurró Shaoran desde adentro mirándola cariñosamente. Ella asintió y entró de nuevo. Su familia ya había partido y Eriol y Tomoyo estaban terminando de recoger sus cosas para poderse marchar. La joven miró a su novio y le sonrió – "Entonces... ¿Nos vemos en el aeropuerto?" – Le preguntó a lo que él asintió con una sonrisa. Después de esto el joven se despidió y partió hacia su casa, donde todavía tenía muchas cosas por arreglar.

La castaña se tomó unos segundos más para observar a su alrededor. Todo estaba cubierto por sábanas y los objetos guardados en cajas. Su auto ya estaba vendido y Touya terminaría de arreglar los últimos detalles para enviarle el dinero. No había nada que la atara a ese lugar. Absolutamente nada. Sonrió satisfecha y se dirigió a su habitación para darse un baño rápido y terminar de recoger sus cosas. Faltaba muy poco para partir.

_Continuará..._

--------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bien... creo que ya por fin se ha solucionado todo. Esperen próximamente el capítulo final y más adelante un epílogo. Eso es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo que espero seguir recibiendo. Y para los que leen y no dejan reviews... ¡Anímense, por favor!. Ya faltan sólo dos actualizaciones más y quedará listo este precioso fic. Por último, mis saludos especiales y mis agradecimientos a:

Katsumi00, Flor de cerezo, Lady Fiorella, sonylee, Luna310, Miato Sakura-chan, Saori-Luna, Sakurainlove. 

Saludos,

Lunita Kinomoto.

PD: No se preocupen por las actualizaciones, pronto las estaré subiendo porque por fin estoy en vacaciones y tengo tiempo para escribir.


	15. Un amor permitido

Card Captor Sakura pertenece al grupo CLAMP. Los personajes que no reconozcas son de mi propiedad y si deseas usarlos o reproducir la historia, espero me lo hagas saber.

"Normal" – Hablando.

"_Cursiva" – _Pensamientos.

-----------------------------------------

**_Capítulo 15: Un amor permitido._**

Tomoyo y Eriol ingresaron a su habitación y se tendieron en la cama por unos segundos. Ambos miraban hacia arriba y sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

"¿Sabes lo que nos espera en Londres?" – Preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Eriol sonrió y suspiró – "Sí, sé que tendremos que hablar con tu madre para poder formalizar nuestra relación" – Respondió resignado – "No creo que ella vaya a estar muy feliz por nosotros" – Agregó.

"Mi madre es un poco difícil de tratar, cariño. Pero es una buena persona y sé que estará muy feliz porque por fin puedo estar con alguien que me quiere de verdad" - Le dijo ella mientras se giraba y lo miraba a los ojos – "Porque tú me quieres de verdad ¿Cierto?"

Él la abrazó y la besó fuertemente, cuando se separaron la miró a los ojos – "Por supuesto que te quiero de verdad, Tomoyo... Si no fuera así, no te habría seguido hasta este país sólo para estar contigo..." – Le respondió mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello de la joven.

"Pero te divertiste en este lugar ¿Me equivoco?" – Preguntó ella en tono pícaro mientras le daba suaves besitos en las mejillas.

Él sonrió – "Claro que me divertí en este lugar, en especial en las noches" – Le dijo mientras la atraía aún más – si era posible - hacia él.

"Eres un picarón, Eriol..." – Comentó la amatista mientras se disponía a levantarse de la cama.

"¿Para donde crees que vas?" – Le preguntó el joven inglés mientras la tomaba por el brazo e impedía que ella se levantara.

"Tenemos que terminar de recoger las cosas, cariño. Si no nos apresuramos, nos dejará el avión" – Le respondió ella para después levantarse y dirigirse al baño para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

Eriol siguió tumbado en la cama con los brazos tras la cabeza – "Supongo que tiene razón" – Dijo en voz alta – "Es hora de partir"

El joven se levantó y metió las últimas cosas en la maleta, observó el lugar y sonrió. En esa habitación había pasado las mejores noches de su vida al lado de la mujer a la cual amaba con locura. Ella se había convertido en poco tiempo en la persona a la cual Eiol adoraba por sobre todas las cosas y por la cual haría cualquier sacrificio con tal de permanecer a su lado. ¿Sacrificio? Ir a la mansión Daidouji para hablar con Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo era un sacrificio. Pero valía la pena. Esa mujer podría ser la madre de su novia, pero no controlaba su vida, por lo cual no se trataba de ir a pedirle permiso para algo... Sölo se trataba de ir a su casa a _comentarle _sobre su relación con la joven japonesa.

"Supongo que tendré que ir bien presentado" – Dijo él en voz alta mientras se quitaba la ropa y se metía al baño en busca de su novia.

Ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo en el departamento de su novia, Shaoran llegó a su casa cansado, pero feliz. El último mes había sido para él una experiencia completa y de eso había aprendido muchas cosas y sacado provecho de otras. ¿Conclusiones? Bastantes. Por una parte, había aprendido que la vida es mucho más sencilla si se toman las decisiones correctas. Él había actuado en busca de su felicidad, y ahí estaba, apunto de tomar un avión para irse del país con la mujer que lo complementaba. Fantástico. Habían pasado muchas cosas para que él pudiera llegar al punto de sentirse totalmente feliz.

Shaoran Li, o Xiao Lang Li, como sonaba su nombre en chino, fue un hombre solo desde temprana edad. Su comportamiento serio y maduro le permitieron avanzar mucho en cuestiones de negocios, se había convertido en el líder absoluto y supremo de todo el consorcio de empresas que su familia poseía. Su cuenta bancaria era una de las más codiciadas por aquellos ambiciosos que solo buscaban dinero y riqueza. Millonario, joven y atractivo. Pero solo. La experiencia le había enseñado que no podía confiar en nadie, por el simple hecho que las personas de la actualidad eran interesadas en el dinero, más no en los sentimientos. Tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar de muchas mujeres con quienes se relacionaba sólo físicamente. Nunca se había enamorado de una forma seria, hasta hacía un mes, cuando conoció a esa bella joven de ojos verdes, que con su fuerza e inocencia le había demostrado que ella veía al hombre detrás de la mirada ámbar y no al hombre exitoso y rico que podía ofrecerle el mundo entero si así ella lo deseaba.

En un mes había enfrentado más problemas y emociones que los que había enfrentado en toda su vida. Había pasado de la paternidad a la pérdida, del encantamiento al amor, de la rabia hasta la flaqueza. Todo en un mes. Había destruído la vida de una persona significativa para él sólo por buscar la felicidad propia, pero no se arrepentía. ¿Cómo arrepentirse si lo que había conseguido había llenado ese eterno vacío de su solitario corazón? No, no podía arrepentirse ni quería hacerlo. Simplemente quería irse de ese lugar y comenzar una nueva vida al lado de Sakura, esa mujer encantadora de ojos verdes que le había enseñado a mirar el mundo de una manera totalmente diferente.

Shaoran sonrió para sí mismo y recogió sus maletas. Todos los muebles de su departamento estaban cubiertos por sábanas, los objetos valiosos estaban guardados en cajas fuertes, su ropa estaba toda empacada en sus maletas. ¿Sus sentimientos? Esos estaban en con la mujer de ojos verdes que esperaba por él para partir juntos a un lugar lejano, donde podrían hacer a un lado todos los recuerdos dolorosos y comenzar a vivir juntos.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, echó un último vistazo. Ahí había vivido los años más solos de su vida, pero esos malos recuerdos allí se quedaban. Sonrió de nuevo y cerró. Guardó las llaves en sus bolsillos y se dirigió a tomar un taxi.

Afuera del edificio, un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros lo observaba desde lejos, procurando no ser visto. Al ver al hombre de cabellos marrones salir y tomar un taxi, _el espía, _o mejor dicho, Kevin sonrió – _"Gracias a la obsesión de Camille contigo me hice algunos millones" – _Pensó mientras abordaba su auto. Camille le había pagado una gran cantidad de dinero sólo para que él consiguiera unos documentos en donde implicara a Sakura en sus enredos crediticios. Kevin lo consiguió con mucha facilidad y ahora podía proclamarse millonario. ¿A quién le importaba? A él. Finalmente todo el plan de Camille se había ido abajo, por lo cual ella había perdido considerables sumas de dinero, pero a él ya no le importaba, tenía su dinero y era lo único que lo hacía feliz.

Sakura había sido víctima de la ambición de Kevin Jones. Se había convertido en su objeto o cajero automático, por lo cual había sufrido mucho. Ella fue reservada por muchos años en el tema amoroso y le había abierto las puertas de su corazón a él quien sólo la utilizó. Esas heridas ya estaban sanadas y cicatrizadas. Su corazón latía con fuerza por otro hombre, el joven de ojos ámbar que le había mostrado que la vida es más que sufrimiento y dolor. Que le había enseñado a amar de verdad y hacer cualquier clase de sacrificio por ello. Y sí, ahí estaba ella, apunto de cerrar por última vez la puerta del departamento donde había vivido momentos de pena y de gloria, sintiéndose feliz.

La joven de ojos verdes miró a Eriol y a Tomoyo, quienes a su vez la observaban comprensivamente y ambos con una sonrisa en los labios y tomados de la mano. Volteó su mirada esmeralda y observó sus maletas y por último su departamento. ¿Sería feliz en Inglaterra? Si, estaba segura de ello. ¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple: Estaba enamorada de alguien que le correspondía. Satisfecha, cerró por última vez la puerta y ella, junto con la pareja, tomaron el elevador. Una vez afuera tomaron un taxi y se encaminaron hacia el aeropuerto.

Nueva York. Allí había vivido los peores momentos de su vida y también los mejores. Había estudiado, se había convertido en una profesional, había hecho amistades y había crecido como persona. Entonces... ¿Por qué se iba de la ciudad? Pues porque le había fallado a alguien muy importante para ella, su mejor amiga Camille. Le había fallado por haberse enamorado del mismo hombre que ella, por haber aceptado luchar por ese amor sin importar las consecuencias. Pero tampoco se arrepentía. Si de algo estaba segura era de que en el corazón no se mandaba y ella no había elegido enamorarse de Shaoran para hacer sufrir a Camille. Eso simplemente había sucedido como cosa natural de la vida y Sakura no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Lamentaba sobremanera hacer sufrir a alguien, en especial si era su mejor amiga, pero ella sabía desde el primer momento en que supo sus sentimientos hacia Shaoran que había en juego dos cosas. Por un lado, la amistad con Camille y por otro lado, su felicidad al lado de Shaoran. Y por primera vez en su vida, la hija menor de Fujitaka se había decidido por su felicidad.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, el rostro sonriente del señor Kinomoto les esperaba. El hombre sonrió y abrazó a su hija y a su sobrina de manera paternal.

"Muchas gracias por todo, papá" – Le dijo la ojiverde – "Estaré llamando seguido" – Le dijo.

"Eso espero, hija. Eso espero" – Mencionó él mientras miraba a Shaoran que se acercaba.

"Señor Kinomoto" – Dijo el ambarino interrumpiendo el abrazo – "Gracias por venir".

Fujitaka se separó de las jóvenes y se acercó a él – "Cuídela, es nuestro tesoro" – Le dijo para después estrechar su mano.

El joven chino asintió con una sonrisa y después Sakura se acercó a él – "¿Ya es hora?" – Le preguntó con cierto temblor en su voz.

"Si, ya es hora" – Respondió él también un poco nervioso.

"Entonces, monstruo... Supongo que nos volveremos a ver" – Le dijo Touya mientras la abrazaba fuerte – "Cuídate mucho, hermana" – comentó en un susurro apenas audible para la castaña.

"Shaoran me cuidará" – Respondió ella, a lo que el hijo mayor de los Kinomoto bufó no muy contento.

"Muchas gracias por todo, Señor Kinomoto. Fue un placer conocerle" – Se despidió Eriol que llevaba a Tomoyo tomada de la mano.

"Fue un gusto, señor Hiragisawa... Tenga mucho cuidado con Tomoyo, ella es como mi hija. Espero verles de nuevo en este país..." – Respondió el hombre mientras estrechaba la mano del joven inglés.

"No se preocupe, señor. La cuidaré como a mi vida" – respondió el ojiazul para después hacer una reverencia y comenzar a caminar hacia la sala de abordaje.

"Papá, hermano... Creo que esto es todo. Cuídense mucho, por favor" – Dijo Sakura a manera de despedida.

"Ustedes también, hija. Cuídense mucho" – Le respondió Fujitaka para después ver a su pequeña niña caminar al lado del hombre que amaba con rumbo hacia su felicidad.

La ojiverde miró por última vez a su alrededor y de nuevo se sintió satisfecha. Observó a Shaoran quien caminaba con la frente en alto y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Sabía que él también estaba feliz y nervioso a la misma vez, pero sabía también que pronto estarían en un lugar donde todo quedaría en el pasado y podrían hacer realidad su amor... ése que alguna vez, fue prohibido.

¿Quién quedaba? La persona más afectada por la historia. Camille Higgins. Ella había sido derrotada por su propia codicia. No, ella no quería el dinero de Shaoran, sólo quería sentirse querida, amada y respetada por él. Y a causa de su desesperación por conseguir lo que deseaba, se había quedado totalmente sola y abandonada. Había hasta jugado con la propia vida, causando la muerte de su hijo. Y la vida le estaba enseñando que las cosas o son para uno o no lo son.

Ella seguía siendo una muy buena abogada, con un gran trabajo y un gran salario. Seguía siendo una mujer reconocida y hermosa, pero ya no tenía un gramo de dignidad. La había perdido toda luchando contra un amor mucho más fuerte que los problemas y la adversidad. Se sentía traicionada, con toda la razón del mundo, claro está, y también se sentía sola. Tal vez el futuro le traería cosas mejores.

------------------------------------------

Después de muchas horas de viaje, las dos parejas arrivaron a Londres. Eriol y Tomoyo llevaron a Shaoran y a Sakura hasta el departamento que la empresa de Li había conseguido para ellos. Al llegar, se encontraron en uno de los barrios más lujosos de Londres, en un departamento amoblado y muy grande, hermosísimo.

"Bien, éste es su departamento. Nosotros nos retiramos, estamos algo cansados" – Dijo Eriol a manera de despedida, mientras estrechaba la mano de Li y se despedía de Sakura con un beso en la mejilla.

"Muchas gracias por todo" – Se despidió la ojiverde mientras veía a sus amigos partir.

El joven chino y su novia vieron como la otra pareja se iba. Ahora eran ellos dos solos, desde ese día, para el resto de su vida.

Saliendo del edificio, Eriol llamó un taxi y él junto con Tomoyo se dirigieron hacia el departamento de la joven japonesa.

"No puedo creer que Sakura esté viviendo en esta ciudad" – Comentó ella durante el trayecto con una sonrisa – "¡Me alegra tanto!" – Exclamó.

El joven inglés sonrió ante la expresión de su novia. Ella sí que quería a Sakura, se notaba en sus ojos – "Me alegra que te alegre, pequeña"

"¡Podremos hacer tantas cosas juntas!" – Volvió a exclamar ella sintiéndose feliz.

Eriol rió por segunda vez y de ahí en adelante, el camino fue silencioso. Al llegar al departamento de la joven amatista, ambos subieron y se tumbaron en el sofá. ¡Estaban agotados! Y era lógico, después de un viaje de tantas horas.

"¿Cuándo iremos a hablar con tu madre?" – Preguntó Eriol esperando un _No es necesario que hablemos con ella _que jamás saldría de la boca de su novia.

"Cuando te sientas listo, cariño" – Respondió ella mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el abrigo negro que llevaba y también los zapatos, quedando así con un jean y una camisa de tirantes.

"Yo estoy listo, preciosa" – Le dijo Eriol en tono seductor mientras se levantaba y la rodeaba por la cintura – "Te demostraré cuan listo puedo estar" – Le susurró al oído a lo que ella rió y se dejó llevar a paso lento por los corredores del departamento, llegando así hasta su habitación, mientras se besaban apasionadamente y la ropa que tenían puesta quedaba regada por el piso, pues en ese momento estorbaba.

Ellos se amaban, no había duda. Se complementaban pero al mismo tiempo eran iguales. Ambos eran observadores y sumamente tiernos, aunque Tomoyo era mucho más reservada que Eriol. Él por su parte era un hombre galante e increíblemente atractivo, misterioso y muy interesante. Ella era una joven de delgada contextura, alegre y divertida, fuerte y conciliadora. Era una mujer muy atractiva, en especial por sus ojos amatistas, en los cuales Eriol se podía sumergir por horas y horas, sin importarle el resto del mundo. A él le encataba la alegría que ella podía aportarle a su vida, a ella le encantaba que él le pusiera los pies sobre la tierra. A diferencia de la pareja central de esta historia, su amor no había sido prohibido, lo que les había permitido conocerse más y convivir más entre ellos. Eran felices estando ahí, sintiéndose el uno para el otro, sintiéndose amados y complementados. Sintiéndose felices.

Sin saber en qué andaban sus amigos, Sakura y Shaoran estaban los dos tendidos en la gran cama matrimonial que se encontraba en la habitación principal del departamento. Se contemplaban con infinita ternura, observando sus cuerpos desnudos anteriormente cubiertos por caricias y besos del otro. Había sido una manera muy especial de comenzar su nueva vida. Se habían amado con locura, sabiendo que ya no había nada que se interpusiera entre los dos.

Shaoran atrajo a su novia hacia sí y la beso en la frente – "Te amo ¿Sabías?" – Le preguntó.

Ella sonrió – "Claro que lo sabía" – Le respondió mientras con sus dedos comenzaba a tocar el brazo de su acompañante – "Y yo te amo a ti" – Agregó.

"¿Tú crees que podamos ser felices juntos?" – Le preguntó él mientras acariciaba suavemente su pelo, haciendo que se estremeciera.

"Estoy totalmente segura. Si no fuera así, créeme que no habría arriesgado todo lo que puse en juego por ti" – Le dijo ella mientras seguía acariciándolo.

Él sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta – "Estoy seguro de que seremos muy felices" – Susurró mientras se movía un poco tomándo su chaqueta del suelo y sacando un cofre de terciopelo negro y extendiéndolo hacia ella quien lo miraba sorprendida – "Por eso, Sakura, y porque te amo... ¿Te casarías conmigo?" – Le preguntó sintiéndose completamente seguro de sus actos.

La ojiverde sonrió y dejó que el ambarino le pusiera el anillo en el dedo – "Sí, Shaoran... Por supuesto que me casaré contigo..." – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo besaba suavemente, sin ataduras, sin restricciones, sin prohibiciones y para la eternidad.

_Fin._

_------------------------------------------_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Es el final... T.T que triste me siento... pero ya era hora. Disculpen el derroche de miel y de romance, esto me salió un poco cursi, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer si soy una romántica sin remedio:P. Espero que les haya gustado y hayan quedado contentos con el resultado. Ojalá hayan entendido todo lo que pasó con los personajes de esta historia y espero haber cumplido los deseos de los fans de ExT y de SxS. Esa era mi mayor expectativa.

Ellos se conocieron, se amaron a pesar de que la vida les impedía hacerlo y lucharon hasta el final por ser felices juntos. Espero que les haya gustado.

Este fanfic está dedicado todas ustedes, amigas mías que me dejaron reviews para apoyarme, espero haber cumplido todos sus deseos y les agradezco a TODAS por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer, apoyarme y sugerirme cosas.

Finalmente, un saludo muy grande para quienes dejaron review en el capítulo anterior que son:

_Katsumi00, Flor de cerezo, Lady Fiorella, SonyLee, Saori-Luna._

Esperen dentro de poco tiempo el epílogo.

Saludos,

Lunita Kinomoto.

_FINALIZADO EL 18 DE JUNIO DE 2006 A LAS 4:58 PM HORA DE COLOMBIA. _


	16. Epílogo: Para la eternidad

Card Captor Sakura pertenece al grupo CLAMP. Los personajes que no reconozcas son de mi propiedad y si deseas usarlos, o reproducir la historia, espero me lo hagas saber.

---------------------------------------

_**AMOR PROHIBIDO**_

_**EPÍLOGO ÚNICO: Para la eternidad...**_

Cuando abrió sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes, se sintió aliviada al saberserse abrazada por unos fuertes brazos masculinos. Como todas las mañanas, desde hacía ya diez años, se levantó agradeciéndole a la vida por haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo y de ser su esposa. Se giró suavemente intentando no despertarlo, pero se sorprendió mucho al encontrarlo mirándola tiernamente mientras le sonreía con dulzura.

"¿Dormiste bien?" - Le preguntó él mientras la apretaba más contra su cuerpo.

Ella sonrió y se acurrucó en los fuertes brazos de su esposo de ojos ámbar - "¿Dormir?" - Cuestionó risueña - "¡No he dormido al menos en dos días desde que estamos en casa de mi padre!" - Protestó mientras hacía el inútil esfuerzo de levantarse, cosa que Shaoran le impidió reteniéndola entre sus brazos.

"Pronto regresaremos a Londres, pequeña... Tenemos que aprovechar" - Le susurró al oido mientras con sus manos comenzaba a recorrer la desnuda y esbelta figura femenina bajo las sábanas.

Y aún la llamaba pequeña. Y aún la miraba de esa manera que la hacía sentir sumamente especial. Diez años habían pasado desde que se habían casado y aún seguía la misma llama inapagable entre ellos. Aún se sentía nerviosa estando junto a él y se sentía como toda una adolescente siendo cortejada. Pero ya no lo era. Tenía ya treinta y cuatro años de edad, los cuales no aparentaba y había ido superándose y creciendo día a día al lado de su esposo. Se habían casado apenas un mes después de irse a vivir a Londres, con Eriol y Tomoyo como testigos del amor que se profesaban. No habían necesitado más. Desde el día que aceptaron frente a Dios y el mundo que se amaban y que estarían juntos por siempre se habían convertido en los seres más felices del universo.

"Shaoran... nos tenemos que levantar" - Dijo ella entre gemidos mientras comenzaba a besar apasionadamente el pecho desnudo de su acompañante, de su amante.

"No... aún no..." - Respondió el ambarino mientras comenzaba a girarse quedando encima de ella por debajo de las sábanas - "Quedémonos un rato más aquí..." - Susurró despacio, de manera sensual haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de su esposa. Justo como la primera vez que la había hecho suya, justo como cuando era prohibido tenerla entre sus brazos y amarla inconteniblemente.

"Pero..." - Sakura intentó hablar pero los ávidos y deseosos labios de él la interrumpieron, besándola suavemente en la boca, comenzando una danza entre sus lenguas.

"¡Papá, Mamá!" - Exclamó un niño de al menos nueve años de edad, de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones - "¡Dijeron que iríamos a la playa!" - Exclamó sin percatarse del sonrojo de Sakura, su madre y de Shaoran, su padre.

"Se nos hizo un poco tarde, discúlpanos hijo" - Le respondió la ojiverde mientras se incorporaba y miraba a su esposo quien apenas sonreía.

"El abuelo nos está esperando, no se tarden" - Pidió una niña de hermosos cabellos marrones y ojos verdes desde la entrada de la habitación, era pequeña y nadie se imaginaría que ya tenía siete años de edad... Era de menuda figura, tal como lo era su madre, pero aún así era de carácter fuerte como su padre.

"Dile al abuelo que no tardamos, sólo nos cambiamos de ropa y..."

"¿Ropa?" - Preguntó otra niña, mucho más pequeña que los demás, de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar, llevando un oso de felpa en sus brazos - "Si no parece que tuvieran nada ahí debajo" - Dijo como si nada haciendo que el rubor en las mejillas de su madre se hiciera más intenso.

"Niños, por favor" - Habló Shaoran notando lo avergonzada que estaba su esposa - "Su madre y yo necesitamos arreglarnos antes de ir a la playa... Es mejor que vayan con su abuelo y esperen allí" - Les indicó mirándoles seriamente, haciendo que sus tres hijos obedecieran y salieran de la habitación cerrando la puerta y dejándoles solos.

"¡Por Dios Santo, Shaoran!" - Exclamó Sakura levantándose de la cama estrepitosamente mientras buscaba algo con que cubrirse - "No es la primera vez que nuestros hijos nos encuentran así" - Le dijo mientras sacaba del armario su traje de baño y las cosas para ir a la playa.

"¿Acaso es malo que nuestros hijos sepan que nos amamos?" - Le preguntó él levantándose y saliendo sin ningún reparo de la cama sabiéndose desnudo. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, causando que un leve rubor se presentara en las mejillas femeninas.

"No se trata de eso, pero aún son muy pequeños" - Le recordó ella mientras se ponía su traje de baño ante la mirada no muy satisfecha de su esposo - "¿Qué?" - Preguntó mientras le pasaba su traje de baño - "¿Qué es lo que tanto miras?"

"Preferiría que te quedaras sin ropa y..." - Respondió él acercándose y abrazándola de nuevo, besándola apasionadamente.

"Les prometimos que iríamos a la playa" - Le recordó la menor de los Kinomoto mientras guardaba todo en un bolso y se disponía a salir.

Él suspiró y se puso su ropa de baño. Se encaminó al lado de su esposa y la rodeó por la cintura, sintiéndose de pronto extrañamente juvenil.

Al salir de la casa, encontraron a toda la familia reunida. Ahí estaba Touya Kinomoto con su esposa Nakuru y además sus tres hijos, que ya estaban cercanos a la adolesencia. Los cinco estaban en el auto de la familia y Touya tenía cara de pocos amigos - "¡¿Por qué se tardaron tanto!" - Exclamó furioso - "¡¿Por qué será que nunca pueden hacer las cosas bien!" - gritó mientras le daba marcha al motor y comenzaba a recorrer el camino hacia la playa.

Sakura sonrió avergonzada ante la mirada cálida de su padre quien sonreía e iba montado en un auto ocupado también por otros dos niños en el asiento trasero y adelante una pareja de piel blanca y ojos azules, quienes también sonreían divertidos. Shaoran también sonrió pero esta vez fastidiado por la mirada pícara de su amigo y padrino de bodas, Eriol, quien sonreía pacíficamente como de costumbre.

"¡Papá, Mamá!" - Gritó el hijo mayor de los Li - "Apúrense" - Les pidió, a lo que la pareja accedió encaminándose hacia su auto y arrancando con dirección a la playa.

Era una vida maravillosa. A pesar de que los Hiragisawa y los Li vivían en Londres, procuraban viajar al menos dos veces al año a los Estados Unidos, pero no a Nueva York ni mucho menos, sino a New Haven, el pequeño pueblo donde vivía el señor Kinomoto. Allí pasaban sus vacaciones y las festividades de finales de año. Siempre sacaban tiempo para sus viajes, sin importar cuan ocupados estuvieran Sakura y Shaoran trabajando en las empresas Li, o los Hiragisawa con sus proyectos de arquitectura e ingeniería. ¿Qué mas podían pedirle a la vida estas dos parejas?

El viaje hasta la playa había sido muy divertido. Los pequeños Li hacían la experiencia inolvidable, cantando y jugando en la parte trasera del auto, arrancándole a sus padres más de una carcajada. Y ni hablar del matrimonio Hiragisawa, que iba encantado con sus dos hijos gemelos que cantaban y gritaban a sus primos desde el auto.

"Al fin llegamos" - Dijo Tomoyo mientras su esposo se estacionaba y veía como sus dos pequeños hijos de siete años salían corriendo en busca de los hijos de Sakura y los de Touya.

"Si, querida. Por fin llegamos" - Le secundó Eriol mientras se bajaba del auto y daba la vuelta para ayudar a su esposa a bajar. Cuando por fin los dos estaban fuera del vehículo se miraron un largo rato sin decirse nada. Estaban parados el uno al frente de la otra y ambos sonreían como jóvenes enamorados. Y es que el amor entre ellos era así de puro y pasional.

_  
**When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way.  
And when I'm scared,  
And losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.  
And when I'm down you're there  
- pushing me to the top  
You're always there,  
giving me all you've got.  
**_

Tomoyo se empinó un poco y besó a su esposo suavemente en los labios - "Gracias por estos años, amor" - Le susurró mientras tocaba el cabello negro azulado de su compañero y metía sus finos dedos dentro de él.

**For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
**

El negó con la cabeza y volvió a besarla - "No tienes nada por qué agradecerme, Tomoyo" - Replicó con voz pausada después de separarse un poco - "Soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte, por haberme aceptado el día que dije que te amaba hace ya diez años, por haber aceptado ante Dios y la Ley Divina que me amabas y que pasarías el resto de tus días conmigo y por haberme dado a estos preciosos niños, a los cuales amo con toda mi alma" - Le dijo con voz nostálgica mientras se aferraba a ella y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro femenino, aprovechando para echarle un vistazo a sus traviesos hijos que ya estaban sumergidos en el mar junto con los tres hijos de los Li y los tres hijos del hermano de Sakura.

**When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.**

"Mi única familia son los Kinomoto y tú... Sin ti yo..." - El volvió a negar con la cabeza y la apretó más contra su cuerpo - "Nos hemos acompañado mutuamente, querida..." - Dijo mientras tocaba suavemente el sedoso cabello negro azulado de ella y aspiraba su aroma.

_**And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
that gets me through the night.  
**_

**For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
**

Se separaron y ambos se perdieron en la profunidad de los ojos azules. No había duda, ellos estaban hechos el uno para la otra, porque se amaban, se complementaban y se apoyaban en todo momento... Habían sido grandes personas antes de conocerse, pero después de que sus caminos se cruzaron, ya nada había sido lo mismo y ellos sólo habían podido resignarse a amarse.

_**For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to...**_

Eriol le dio un profundo beso a su esposa y sonrió feliz. Tomó sus lentes y los metió al auto y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el encuentro de sus amigos, de sus casi hermanos. De esos que habían estado ahí agradeciéndoles con importantes gestos de amistad, todo el apoyo y todo el amor y compañía que alguna vez habían recibido por parte de ellos. Caminaron también a reunirse con sus dos pequeños niños, esos por los cuales Tomoyo y Eriol darían la vida sin dudarlo por un segundo. Iban a acompañar a ese par de bendiciones que habían llegado a alegrarles la vida y a los cuales protegerían y amarían brindándoles una familia hermosa. Una familia llena de amor.

**_For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
_**

"_**I turn to you".**_

_**Christina Aguilera.**_

Shaoran salió del mar exhausto y sonriente. ¡Esos niños sí que tenían energía! No se cansaban de jugar en el mar, saltando torpemente las olas y corriendo por la playa junto con sus primos. Pero esos tres niños se habían convertido en su vida entera. Habían sido todo lo que había soñado desde hacía muchos años y mucho más. Eran lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, a parte de su esposa. A ella la amaba con toda su alma, cosa que diez años atrás se había sentido incapaz de hacer.

_**Como un cuchillo  
en la mantequilla  
entraste a mi vida  
cuando me moría  
**_

Dirigió su ambarina mirada hacia la esmeralda mirada de su esposa, quien lo observaba detenidamente de pie, esperando a que se acercara - "Aquí tienes tu toalla" - Le dijo ella dulcemente mientras le entregaba algo para secarse. Él sonrió y caminó unos pasos terminando con la distancia entre ellos abrazándola fuertemente.

**_Como la luna  
por la rendija  
así te metiste  
entre mis pupilas_  
**

"¿Y este abrazo a que se debe?" - Preguntó ella rodeándolo por el cuello y mirándolo llena de amor. Amor puro y verdadero, y que sólo había podido sentir por Shaoran, llegando hasta tal punto de arriesgar todo por él. El hombre chino sonrió y se le acercó al oído - "Nunca te he dicho lo afortunado que soy al tenerte" - Susurró mientras mordía sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja.

**_Y así te fui queriendo a diario  
sin una ley, sin un horario   
y así me fuiste despertando  
de cada sueño, donde estabas tu  
_**

Ella sonrió y cerró sus verdes ojos sintiéndose satsifecha. Tal vez nunca había mirado hacia atrás temiendo ver que su sacrificio había sido inútil, pero tantos años después, podía decir que gracias a ese sacrificio, se había convertido en la mujer más feliz del mundo sin lugar a dudas. Sakura jamás planeó enamorarse del novio de su mejor amiga. Ella no era una mala persona, pero la vida le había mostrado que a veces no todo está estrictamente planeado y que todo puede salirse de control en cualquier momento.

**Y nadie lo buscaba  
y nadie lo planeó así  
en el destino estaba  
que fueras para mí  
y nadie le apostaba   
a que yo fuera tan feliz  
pero cupido se apiadó de mi   
se apiado de mí  
se apiado de mí..  
**

Sentir el frágil cuerpo de su esposa entre sus brazos le recordaba como había sido todo desde un comienzo. No había sido fácil y muchas lágrimas tuvieron que ser derramadas antes de que ellos pudieran estar juntos, sin embargo... sin embargo ahí estaban, diez años después eran padres afortunados de tres preciosos niños a los cuales adoraban y protegían mucho. Después de haber perdido un hijo, Shaoran se había convertido en el mejor padre, porque la vida y las experiencias que había vivido sobre la paternidad, le habían enseñado que debía aprovechar cada oportunidad, y cada día como si fuera el último.

**_Como la lluvia  
en pleno desierto  
mojaste de fe mi corazón  
ahogaste mis miedos  
_**

Exactamente diez años atrás ellos se despertaron, cada uno por separado en una cama fría y vacía. Habían despertado cada uno en un departamento vacío, lleno de soledad. Ese día, cada uno asistió al trabajo como si fuera un día normal. Sin embargo, esa noche... Esa noche en un bar de la ciudad de Nueva York se habían visto y se habían sentido atraídos sin saber las consecuencias que eso implicaría. El iba cogido de la mano con una mujer, que era la mejor amiga de ella. Eso les había causado mucho dolor y sufrimiento, que sin duda había valido la pena. Diez años después, y luego de haber superado todos los obstáculos posibles, Sakura y Shaoran estaban juntos. Y formaban parte de una hermosa familia.

"Te amo mucho, pequeña" - Susurró el ambarino apretándola más contra su cuerpo y sintiendo como el corazón de ella se aceleraba aún más.

"Yo también te amo, Shaoran..." - Alcanzó a responder la ojiverde.

"¿Eres feliz?" - Preguntó él depronto mientras ambos caminaban hacia la playa donde sus amigos e hijos les esperaban.

"Mucho" - Respondió ella mirándolo y sonriéndole mientras sentía como su esposo la apretaba más y más contra su cuerpo - "¿Y tú?"

"No te imaginas cuanto" - Le dijo mientras la alzaba por las piernas y se la echaba al hombro para después comenzar a correr hacia el mar.

"¡Shaoran!" - Gritó la menor de los Kinomoto entre risas – "¡Shaoran, bájame!" – Le pidió sin ser ecuchada y después se sentía totalmente empapada por el agua del océano.

"¡Papá, espera!" - Gritó la hija menor de los Li - "¡Nosotros vamos contigo!" - Gritaron los otros dos niños mientras salían corriendo detrás de sus padres y los cinco se sumergían en el mar ante la mirada divertida de los demás adultos y niños presentes.

_  
**Como una dulce voz  
en el silencio  
así nos llegó el amor  
amor del bueno...  
**_

"_**Amor del bueno".**_

_**Reyli Barba.**_

Ahora era una familia. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?... Eran felices sin restricciones. Y para siempre... hasta la eterinidad.

_--------------------------------------------_

NOTAS FINALES DE LA AUTORA:

T.T Ahora sí es en serio. Se acabó. Este es el epílogo y espero que les haya gustado. Vamos ahora a las explicaciones: La canción utilizada en la escena de Tomoyo y Eriol es "I Turn to you" de Christina Aguilera. No puse la traducción porque se me hacía muy repetitivo. Sin embargo, si alguien la desea, sólo avíseme y se la mando al e mail. Puse esa canción porque en este fic Eriol y Tomoyo fueron personas solitarias, como la misma Tomoyo lo dijo, sólo contaban el uno con el otro. Ahora, la canción de Sakura y Shaoran es "Amor del bueno" de Reyli Barba y fue idea de mi amiguita Katsumi00. Sale a la perfección ¿no?. No creo que haya mucho que explicar respecto a eso. Sólo espero cumplir sus expectativas respecto a este epílogo, pues pensando y pensando se me fue la inspiración de solo recordar cuanta gente lo esperaba. Finalmente y luego de algunas amenazas de muerte XD por parte dos amigas locas, pude terminarlo.

Muchas gracias a todo el que me escribió algun review durante la historia y a los que me apoyaron desde el principio. Gracias por los reviews del capítulo 15 a:

Fabisa, Sakura Ika, Flor de cerezo, Katsumi00, marion – asakura, Clarice, Lady Fiorella, Sakura LACL, Tutanilla, Sonylee, Sakurainlove.

Dedicado a todos los lectores, en especial a Katsumi00 y Flor de cerezo. ¡Sin ustedes no hubiera podido terminarlo, amigas! ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo y recuerden que las quiero un montón!.

Saludos,

Lunita Kinomoto.

PD: Seguré escribiendo, ahora tengo una historia llamada "En busca del destino verdadero" que si quieren pueden visitar. Pronto estaré celebrando mi primer año en esta página con la reedición de mi primer fic "En el fondo de tu alma", así que espero todo el apoyo posible, pues los autores no somos nada sin los amables comentarios de ustedes los lectores.


End file.
